


Когда мир сходит с ума

by Tivissa



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 38,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Седьмой сезон. Кларк признался в своих чувствах. Что из этого выйдет и что с ним вдруг произошло? Сюжет принадлежит alisia-luthor</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая,  в которой автор шокирует читателей и злонамеренно не объясняет причин, Лекс приходит в бешенство, но потом находит выгоды в своём положении, а Кларк совершает неожиданные для всех поступки

**Author's Note:**

> Фик заморожен. И будет ли когда-нибудь закончен не знаю. Но еще надеюсь...

\- Убирайся! – слово подобно камню из пращи метнулось невидимым снарядом и почти осязаемо ударилось в грудь болью и ненавистью. Оно сбивало с ног своей силой, и если бы словом можно было убить, оно бы точно убило. Но тот, кому оно предназначалось - устоял и даже не сдвинулся с места.  
  
\- Убирайся! И больше никогда, слышишь, никогда не появляйся в моем доме! – бешенство рвало на части. Губы сжались в тонкую линию и побледнели от напряжения, в полумраке комнаты тени легли на лицо, делая гримасу бешенства и отчаянья ещё более пугающей. Он оперся на стол, ноги отказывались держать, а тело трясло и колотило. Хотелось вместо слов метнуть в стену нечто материальное вещественное, со всего размаха. Чтобы расколотить вдребезги. А ещё лучше разбить в кровь, уничтожить человека напротив, и наконец-то стереть с его лица смесь сожаления и участия. Заткнуть ему в горло кляп и не слышать до боли знакомый голос, а главное сказанных слов.  
  
Хозяин дома упал в кресло, ноги все-таки подогнулись от вспышки эмоций. Тело ещё не оправилось от смертельной раны. Вчера пуля, пущенная ему голову и там застрявшая, чуть не уложила его в глубокую могилу. Только невероятным чудом или проклятием этого городка можно объяснить то, что он сейчас жив и здоров. Он откинулся на спинку, позволяя, непрошеному гостю смотреть на себя сверху вниз.  
  
\- Лекс, - собеседник упрям и, несмотря на все угрозы, не уходил. Луч солнца, проникший через витражное стекло, высветил как прожектором в тёмном кабинете мощную высокую фигуру в простой красной куртке и синих джинсах, отразился в блестящих чёрных непокорных волосах. Заскользил дальше и остановился, освещая большие глаза, сверкающие как звезды. Их взгляд был твёрд, а поза незваного гостя говорила об уверенности. И решительности. Хозяин дома слишком хорошо знал Кларка Кента, чтобы усомниться в его серьёзности намерений. И разговаривали с ним как с ребёнком, пытаясь одновременно успокоить и заставить выслушать. Но Лекс оставался непреклонен.  
  
\- Не смей! Я не хочу это знать! Я сказал, уходи! – для большей убедительности молодой миллиардер указал на дверь. Сказанное Кларком не укладывалось в голове. И не могло быть правдой. И не было! Видимо за год, что они не общались, приятель научился виртуозно лицемерить. Он и раньше-то не говорил всей правды, скрывая вечные секреты и тайны, но, по крайней мере, не врал столь искренне и проникновенно.  
  
На секунду в кабинете все замерло. Солнце скрылось за тучами, погружая комнату в гнетущий полумрак. Недоверие и злость физически ощущались в воздухе, придавливая к земле. Слышалось только тяжёлое дыхание и потрескивание огня в камине. Потом Кларк шагнул к столу и накрыл руки Лекса своими большими ладонями, стараясь успокоить, стараясь убедить.  
  
\- Лекс, я не знаю, как доказать тебе, но все что я сказал, правда. Просто подумай об этом. О большем я не прошу.  
  
Они сцепились взглядами. Казалось, прошла вечность. От прикосновения Кларка по телу растекалось предательское тепло, начало стучать в висках, и кровь прилила к лицу. Ему надо разорвать этот тесный контакт, но прежде чем он успел хоть что-то предпринять, гость сам отступил на шаг назад, унося с собой что-то очень важное. В чем он мучительно нуждался, даже не подозревая об этом.  
  
\- Просто подумай, - умоляющий тон. Посетитель развернулся и медленно ушёл, явно в тайне надеясь, что его окрикнуть и вернут. Но Лекс молчал оглушённый случившимся. Он не верил. Не смел верить.  
  
После того как дверь захлопнулась, он ещё долго сидел не шевелясь, не меняя позы, не замечая, как затекло все тело. Во время разговора с Кларком у него мелькнула робкая надежда. Но жизненный опыт и едкий цинизм подсказывали – не нужно питать глупых иллюзий. И он страшно, почти смертельно разозлился. Над ним решили посмеяться.  
  
А он наивный считал, что бывший приятель выше подобных вещей. Но видимо в жизни все меняется. И даже порядочность Кларка Кента может исчезнуть навсегда.  
  
Лекс решительно встал. Он даже не притронулся к виски, хотя первоначально мелькнула мысль глотнуть для бодрости. Нет! Мозг должен быть трезвым и ясным.  
  
Ну что ж, раз Кларк решил сыграть в подобную игру, то он должен быть уверен в собственных силах, потому что противник на поле всегда может дать сдачи. И ответный удар будет намного сильнее. Это в крови Люторов наказывать того, кто посмел перейти черту дозволенного.  
  
  
  
Лана смотрела на любимого, и в её взгляде читалось недоверие. Все происходящее было так немыслимо, что ей хотелось ущипнуть себя и проверить не сон ли это. Вернее кошмар, самый страшный кошмар из всех, что ей, когда-либо снился. А после свадьбы с Лексом их снилось немало. Она порывисто обняла, прильнула всем телом, покрыла быстрыми поцелуями лицо. Уткнулась в футболку и ощутила родной запах. Она плакала и шептала, почти умоляла, срываясь на хрип:  
\- Кларк, милый, очнись! Это не правда. Ты бредишь?.. Ты болен?.. Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты пошутил. Пожалуйста.  
Девушка чувствовала, как у него внутри все дрожало, что он всем сердцем стремится утешить её, облегчить боль, но взгляд говорил о том, что решение твёрдое и окончательное, изменению не подлежит. Такой взгляд слишком хорошо был знаком Лане Лэнг. Она вся сжалась словно от удара. А она глупо надеялась все в прошлом, и они теперь навсегда вместе, после всех трудностей. Громко хлопнула дверь. Она мысленно прокляла идиотскую привычку всех смоллвилльцев не запирать дома.  
  
\- Ну, в общем-то, все как я предполагал.  
Ехидный смешок и ненавистный голос человека, виновного чуть ли не во всех её бедах. Лана выскользнула из объятий Кларка и бросила непрошеному гостю сквозь зубы:  
\- Стервятник!  
  
Хозяин фермы непроизвольно встал между ними. Его взгляд метался от женщины к мужчине, поднявшиеся в примиряющем жесте руки, бессильно опустились. Он понимал по-хорошему теперь ситуацию не разрешить. У кого-то сегодня разобьётся сердце.  
  
И виноват будет он.  
  
Как всегда.  
  
Лекс без приглашения прошёл в уютную гостиную. В ней мало, что изменилось с тех пор, как он посещал ферму Кентов последний раз. Демонстративно проигнорировал бывшую жену, бесцеремонно уселся на диван, закинул ногу на ногу и, цинично усмехнувшись, сказал, обращаясь к Кларку:  
\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил твоим словам, то будь любезен повтори все, то, что ты говорил час назад в замке - здесь, перед своей горячо любимой подружкой. Или, - многозначительная пауза, - это сделаю я, и тогда мы узнаем, как твоя девушка воспринимает подобные шутки.  
  
Молодой миллиардер откинулся на спинку и жестом предложил высказаться. Он язвил, намеренно провоцируя, он вёл себя как ребёнок, и это было так на него не похоже, но Кларк почти физически ощущал как Лексу больно. Как больно и Лексу, и Лане. Из-за его поступков. В такое поверить трудно, почти невозможно. Он почти не верил сам в то, что делал.  
  
\- Лекс, я только что все рассказал.  
\- Кларк, - гость почти нежно улыбнулся, при этом яд сомнений ощущался в каждом слове. - Ты же знаешь, какой я последнее время недоверчивый. Вы двое стали причиной этому. И ты не можешь отрицать, что у меня для этого нет оснований. Если ты откажешься исполнить мою просьбу, нет, не просьбу – требование, то все закончится, даже не начавшись.  
  
Лекс подался вперёд, девушка ухватилась за руку любимого, а Кларк замер, не решаясь ничего предпринять. Его взгляд почти умолял, но Лютор был безжалостен и непреклонен.  
  
\- Кларк, нет! Просто скажи все шутка. Я пойму. Я поверю, что ты временно потерял рассудок, - Лана находилась на грани истерики. Кларк взял её за руки, притянул ближе и зашептал срывающимся голосом.  
\- Если можешь, прости. Умоляю, прости, но больше скрывать правду, ни от тебя, ни тем более от себя не могу. Это не правильно и не честно. Я слишком долго прятал голову в песок и играл твоими чувствами. Обманывал себя. Я не могу любить тебя, так как этого хочешь ты. Я могу быть тебе только другом. Я люблю другого человека. И когда я понял, что могу потерять его, так и не сказав о своих чувствах, то все для меня стало ясно как день. Прости меня, Лана, я не думал, что любовь и желание быть с кем-то может быть столь огромным. Я не могу сдерживаться и врать себе. Я люблю Лекса Лютора и хочу быть с ним так близко, как он позволит. Если вообще позволит.  
  
Лекс вскочил на ноги, у него кружилась голова, он не верил, он не думал, что Кларк решится сказать подобное при свидетелях, тем более при Лане. Он просто был уверен, что произнесённое час назад в его кабинете ложь. Самая большая и жёсткая ложь на свете. Но боль девушки оказалась неподдельной, а искренность чувств Кларка отражалось в позе, мимике и словах. Да и когда Кларк Кент умел врать? Мир сошёл с ума, земля сошла с орбиты, и вернуть их прежнее состояние было уже невозможно.  
  
Комнату заливал предвечерний свет солнца, наконец, вынырнувшего из-за туч. На ферме все способствовало умиротворению: тёплый воздух, пьянящий запах травы, пение птиц, отсутствие суеты. Только трое людей, находящихся в доме, выкрашенном светлой охрой, не ощущали ничего кроме глубокой муки и потрясения в душах.  
Кларк аккуратно стер слезинку на щеке девушки и грустно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Прости меня. Я причиняю тебе только боль. Так было всегда. И этим закончилось.  
Она прижалась к широкой груди и рыдала навзрыд, не пытаясь остановиться, не обращая внимания на торжествующий вид бывшего мужа.  
  
\- Все это конечно очень мило и, наверное, должно трогать сторонних наблюдателей, но, по-моему, мы не закончили.  
Лекс вполне оправился от первого потрясения, хозяин дома повернулся к нему с удивлением, Лана от неожиданности перестала плакать, только всхлипывала, иногда шмыгая носом.  
  
\- Я хочу доказательств.  
\- Каких? – устало спросил Кларк, он вымотался, он почти жалел, что затеял все это. И чтобы занять себя хоть чем-то и сделать паузу в мучительном разговоре, прошёл на кухню налил воды и протянул зарёванной подруге. Она ухватилась за стакан, как за спасательный круг, пила ледяную жидкость жадными глотками, не понимая, чего хочет этот проклятый человек, который, в конечном счёте, получил все.  
  
\- Я считаю, что любовь это доверие. Ты всегда лгал всем вокруг тебя. Но сейчас этот номер не пройдёт. Так вот Кларк, - торжество засветилось в глазах обличителя, - если ты хочешь чтобы я поверил в твои чувства…  
Он не успел произнести последние слова, Лана поняла и задохнулась, закашлялась, а потом запустила в него стаканом с водой. Лекс увернулся, послышался звон разбитого стекла, он послал через комнату свою самую обольстительную улыбку.  
  
\- Не смей, не слушай его, - Кларк не успел её удержать, девушка кинулась на бывшего мужа в надежде выцарапать ему глаза. Но жертва не испугалась, ловко скрутив прекрасную воительницу и, не позволяя ей вырваться, продолжила:  
\- Умная девочка, за что всегда и любил,- потом он поднял глаза на ошарашенного приятеля, - я хочу знать твою тайну. Ту, которой якобы нет. Но все находящиеся рядом с тобой знают, что она существует. Так вот я хочу все услышать из твоих уст. И не смей обманывать меня. По твоей разъярённой подружке, я пойму, говоришь ли ты праву. Она сейчас лучше любого детектора лжи.  
  
Парень рванулся к ним, но Лекс отрицательно покачал головой, сильнее прижал к себе Лану и повторил:  
\- Я жду.  
  
Женщина в руках казалась разъярённой кошкой, пришлось закрыть ей рот ладонью, но она кусалась, выкручивалась и царапалась. В конце концов, ей удалось ослабить железную хватку. В конце концов, её противник был всего лишь человек, а не супермен.  
  
\- Кларк, умоляю, не слушай его. Не слушай, он все извратит, ему нельзя говорить…  
И тут она обратила внимание на взгляд Кларка, взгляд снова стал твёрд и непреклонен, растерянность исчезла, будто и не было. Ей стало плохо только от мысли, что может случиться, если Лекс узнает.  
  
\- Нет! Нет! Нет! – она только шептала не в силах уже изменить ничего. Лекс почувствовал, что сейчас наступит момент истины и чуть ослабил удушающее объятие, она воспользовалась моментом и устремилась обратно - к Кларку. Она споткнулась, внезапно ослабевшие ноги не удержали, но её нежно подхватили на руки, и в мгновение ока унесли в спальню на втором этаже, заперли там. Потом Кларк также быстро появился перед ошарашенным гостем. Уже не скрывая своих способностей. Хозяин дома заговорил тихо и уверенно, грустно прислушиваясь к стукам и крикам наверху.  
  
\- Первую способность я тебе сейчас продемонстрировал – это скорость. Я двигаюсь быстрее пули. Вторая, - Кларк огляделся, а потом не мудрствуя лукаво одной рукой, будто это была всего лишь ложка на столе легко, ничуть не напрягаясь, поднял одной рукой диван, - сила. Третье рентгеновское зрение, - внимательный взгляд обшарил миллиардера с ног до головы, и задержался на груди.  
  
\- Лекс, достань револьвер 38 калибра из внутреннего кармана. Я понимаю, ты можешь сказать - это всего лишь удачная догадка. Но тогда откуда мне знать, что ты пришёл с решением банка Смоллвилля, который до сих пор принадлежит ЛюторКорп, о передаче тебе по закладной прав на нашу с мамой землю. Ты видимо решил действовать грубо, потому что её действие должно закончиться только в следующем году и все выплаты осуществляются исправно, - собеседник пытался что-то сказать.  
  
А Кларк понимая, что изумлённый Лекс не в силах сделать какое либо движение сам, осторожно приблизился, достал оружие и вложил в его руку.  
  
\- Стреляй, заодно снимешь напряжение, тебе же давно хочется.  
\- Ты … сошёл… с… ума, - это не слова скорее шипение, револьвер полетел к ногам провокатора, который взирал на эту выходку с ледяным спокойствием. А ведь это он Лекс Лютор должен быть спокоен, но его трясло. Он понимал, что тайна Кларка Кента огромна, но не думал что настолько.  
  
\- Хорошо, как хочешь, моё дело предложить.  
Хозяин дома поднял оружие, брошенное ему с негодованием, взвёл курок и несколько раз выстрелил в собственную ладонь. Миллиардер заткнул уши и закрыл глаза. Наверху на несколько секунд прекратились крики и стук, но потом возобновились с удвоенной силой. Вопли, выстрелы, запах пороха, собственный страх - все слилось, превращаясь в адскую смесь. Он заставил себя усилием воли открыть глаза. Протянутая сильная ладонь - следы сажи и револьверного масла, и не одной раны, нет крови, нет даже заметных признаков повреждения. Он всматривался в ладонь, словно пытаясь прочесть её знаки, заворожено провёл по линиям судьбы и жизни, не находя даже царапины. Поднял глаза - Кларк наслаждался его прикосновением, и он резко отступил назад. Ещё не время.  
  
\- И последнее…  
\- Это ещё не все?!  
  
Ему утвердительно кивнули головой, потом бывший друг повернулся к свечам, расставленным на кухонном столе, и через секунду они загорелись.  
\- Не может быть, - Лекс упал на диван. - Ты самый невероятный из метеоритных фриков.  
\- Лекс…  
\- Неудивительно, что твои родители держали тебя в такой узде. Они сами боялись.  
\- Лекс…  
\- Понимаю, почему Джонатан был таким вздёрнутым, ещё бы такая тайна…  
\- Лекс, послушай…  
\- И почему с такими способностями ты до сих пор не сошёл с ума как каждый из них? На почве собственной уникальности?  
\- Да, послушай, наконец, меня! – рассуждения остановил крик, сильные руки тихонько встряхнули, привлекая внимание. Он поднял голову, новости ошеломили, но он уже успокоился. Почти совсем и теперь хладнокровно взирал на Кларка.  
\- Да?  
\- Я не метеоритный фрик, - удивление и недоверие в глазах собеседника не остановили. – Я …, - Кларк глубоко выдохнул, и перед тем как закончить фразу так сильно прикусил губу, что она даже побелела, - я не с этой планеты. Моя планета погибла больше двадцати лет назад. Я единственный выживший и прилетел сюда на корабле в тот день, когда произошёл метеоритный дождь, когда Лана потеряла своих родителей, а ты расстался со своей астмой и лишился волос. Я пришелец, я не землянин и не человек. И теперь тебе придётся решить - можешь ли ты быть с таким как я.  
  
Лекс молчал, в доме наступила жуткая тишина, даже наверху замолчали, видимо Лана поняла, что спасать уже нечего. Потом он медленно поднялся, внутренне собрался и бросил Кларку через плечо, даже не повернув головы:  
\- Мне нужно время чтобы все обдумать.


	2. Часть вторая,  в которой автор мучает читателей тяжёлыми размышлениями героев, Лекс требует новых доказательств и ставит условия, а Кларк уступает, но не сдаётся

Архивы, файлы, информация. Компьютер, не подключённый ни к одной сети. Скачать данные с этого сверхсекретного ноутбука возможно только по отпечатку пальца владельца и пробе его ДНК. Лекс всегда помнит о своих ошибках и никогда не совершает их снова. Из вещественных доказательств его непрекращающегося интереса к Кларку Кенту только съёмный жёсткий диск с зашифрованными данными. Возможно он параноик, так сказал специалист по защите компьютерных систем, но, по крайней мере, в течение последних четырёх лет его тайный интерес так и остался тайным. И даже Хлоя Салливан, это жуткая проныра, вечно шляющаяся по сетям его корпорации и ни разу, к сожалению не пойманная, даже она не смогла найти этот тайный архив. Он просматривал файлы и не мог понять, почему при всем богатстве материала он сам не догадался обо всех способностях Кларка. Оно лежало на поверхности. Не хотел видеть? Убеждал себя, что этого не может быть? Вряд ли! Здравый смысл всегда оставался его надёжным оружием. Видимо чувства мешали ему довести логическую цепочку размышлений до конца, и все-таки разгадать эту загадку.  
  
Могущество, доступное Кларку, завораживало, заставляя задуматься о перспективах. Но принудить строптивого приятеля делать хоть что-то против совести, наверное, возможно при правильном подходе. Но как долго он сможет давить, нажимая на болевые точки принуждая? И ещё немаловажный вопрос захочет ли Кент подчиняться? При его врождённом упрямстве, это может стать непосильной задачей. И потом сейчас его интересовало не это. Хотя на задворках сознания уже рисовались заманчивые планы.  
  
Он задавался другим вопросом, почему Кларк вообще решил, что его Лекса Лютора заинтересует связь с мужчиной? Для бывшего друга он всегда оставался гетеросексуалом, предпочитающим женщин, которого никак не могли интересовать подобные глупости. Он ни разу не дал повода думать по-другому. Только Лайнел видел сына насквозь, но молчал по каким-то своим не понятным, но наверняка корыстным причинам. Неужели Кларка чувство так велико, что не оставило выбора ему при всей нерешительности в личных вопросах. Вина? Страх потерять? Что могло побудить неуверенного приятеля, сделать столь ошеломляющее признание и даже открыть свою тайну, фактически делая его заложником Лекса.  
  
Любовь? Желание? Страсть?  
  
Молодой миллиардер закрыл глаза, когда он думал об этом все тело, сводила сладостная не подвластная разуму истома. От картин, витающих в воздухе, захватывало дух даже больше чем от перспектив использования невероятной силы. Но чувства Кларка ещё требовали доказательств. Многих и очень многих. Это будет непросто. Для Кента. И забавно. Для него. И он больше не позволит своему сердцу дрогнуть. Просто получит то, что ему причитается по праву.  
  
\- Мистер Лютор, - размышления отвлекли, и он не заметил, как в комнату вошёл помощник. – Ваш заказ.  
\- Так как я просил?  
\- Да, миниатюрный передатчик, с возможностью спутниковой навигации. Сигнал не отслеживается ни одним прибором. Данные идут только в ваш компьютер и сотовый телефон. Все настройки уже сделаны. Нужно только прикрепить на объект.  
\- Он не свалится, его можно снять?  
\- Нет, мистер Лютор. Этот передатчик основан на нанотехнологиях. Внедряется под кожу, без малейшего неудобства для человека, извлечь его можно только специальным прибором. Энергию получает от естественного тепла человеческого тела.  
\- Отлично, то, что я хотел.  
  
Лекс открывает футляр и рассматривает хитроумный механизм. Почти гениальное творение шпионских технологий, созданное в лабораториях ЛюторКорп. Чудо разведтехники. Он уже принял для себя решение и теперь хладнокровен. Он сыграет в предложенную игру. И получит от процесса и главное выигрыша максимальное удовольствие. Необычность поведения Кларка вывела из равновесия, но ненадолго. Вечер в размышлениях. Ночь нормального сна и снова он готов ко всему. Чтобы не преподнесла судьба. Из любого её поворота он получит максимум выгоды.  
Если он не сможет использовать суперспособности бывшего друга, то есть и другой план. Несущий немало открытий и удовлетворение собственных желаний. Ведь Кларк Кент всегда был и остаётся до сих пор обладателем восхитительного тела. Гордость и самолюбие Лекса Лютора будет удовлетворено, как только он увидит это невероятное и могущественное существо перед собой на коленях, по доброй воле и согласию. И наконец, сможет заглушить старую и ноющую тоску. И ещё он должен быть всегда уверен, что сила Кларка никогда не будет направлена против него. И он должен предпринять определённые меры. И знать слабости Кларка. Он предполагал одну из них. Странно, что до сих пор он был настолько слеп. Но во всем нужно убедиться. Он сделал определённые выводы, просматривая файлы многолетних наблюдений в архиве. Если чувства Кларка искренни, то он пойдёт ему на уступки, как всегда. Миллиардер осторожно закрыл компьютер, потянулся. С некоторой долей злорадства подумал, что чувства делают людей слабыми. И пришельцы не исключение.  
  
После того как Кларк освободил Лану из комнаты, она не промолвила ни слова. Только смотрела на него несчастными глазами. Хорошо хоть Кары теперь не было здесь. После потери памяти двоюродной сестрой, он отнёс её в Крепость. Джор-Эл заявил, что лечение займёт чрезвычайно много времени и заключил девушку в кристаллическую капсулу. Избегая непонимающих и сочувственных взглядов Ланы, Кларк малодушно смылся сначала в поле, потом в амбар. На ферме всегда найдётся дело для мужских рук. Он работал до ночи и вернулся в дом только, когда окна на втором этаже погасли. Он знал, девушка не спит. Но так, по крайней мере, между ними не стояло тягостное и все понимающее молчание.  
  
Есть не хотелось, как впрочем, и спать. Принятое решение уже начало обрастать последствиями и не самыми приятными. Он знал, что так будет, но легче от этого факта не становилось. Его чувства были сильны и очень искренни. Он перебирал в уме все варианты развития событий, до самых худших, надеясь, что сможет оградить близких людей от опасности. Лекс умён и коварен. И опасен как тысячи разъярённых хищников. Поэтому надо быть осторожным и взвешивать каждый свой шаг. Ведь сейчас они враги и Кларк проявил, по мнению бывшего друга, огромную слабость, вручив над собой колоссальную власть. Он мог только надеяться, что в своей обиде и желании отплатить за все, тот не пойдёт на крайние меры. О подобной перспективе думать не хотелось. Но вероятность такого развития событий вполне реальна.  
Конечно, он не поднялся в спальню, разместившись в гостиной на диване. Безуспешно пытаясь уснуть, убеждая себя, что он все сделал правильно, и по-другому было нельзя. Просто невозможно. Мысли блуждали по кругу не позволяя заснуть. Тишина дома давила на уши. За окном стрекотали цикады. Ночной прохладный воздух проникал через окно, обещая уставшему телу покой. Ближе к рассвету измученный мозг все-таки отключился, требуя хоть немного отдыха.  
  
Он бежал по тесным, тёмным и мрачным коридорам напрасно пытаясь ускользнуть. Все тело саднило, истекало кровью, болело синяками. Раны обжигали огнём, когда он врезался в какое-нибудь препятствие. Он задыхался, уставшие ноги отказывались нести вперёд, но он каждый раз невероятным усилием поднимался себя с пола, стремясь к выходу из ужасного лабиринта. Ещё немного. Вот тут за поворотом. Ещё чуть-чуть. Выход маячил перед глазами.  
Всего лишь очередной мираж. Иллюзия, каких здесь много. Невыносимо много.  
  
Перед ним глухая стена – ровная, гладкая, неприступная. Он ударил равнодушную поверхность со всей силы и охнул от боли, прижимая раскроенный кулак к груди, баюкая раненную плоть.  
  
\- Ты такой тупой, - спокойный голос раздался за спиной. – Ты такой тупой, Кларк. Отсюда нет выхода, только я могу выпустить тебя. Но я тебя не отпущу, - он развернулся. Лекс в белом, прекрасно сидящем на нем костюме. Самоуверенный и с торжествующей ухмылкой на лице, смотрел, словно изучая, словно видя в первый раз.  
\- Где твоя сила, Кларк? Где твоя сила? Ты, ни на что негодный предатель! – Лютор страшно засмеялся, скаля зубы как дикий зверь. Схватил высокого парня за воротник куртки, свалил на землю и потащил как мешок, ничуть не прилагая усилий. Неровности и камни на бетонном полу калечили спину, разрывая одежду до кожи, рассекая плоть до кости. За ними тянулся сплошной след из крови Кларка, ему не хватало воздуха, и мутилось перед глазами.  
\- За что? За что?  
\- За что? Ты ещё спрашиваешь? Ты знаешь, что я из-за тебя потерял? Знаешь? Ненавижу!  
  
Пинок ногой под ребра отдался невыносимой болью, гневный удар кулака о стену, бетон рушится и ломается, словно карточный домик и тёмное подземелье заливает невыносимо яркий солнечный свет.  
  
Она так и не смогла уснуть, все слушала шаги, зажимая рот ладонями, чтобы не закричать, чтобы не кинутся к Кларку вниз. Произошедшее сегодня было катастрофой, её личным апокалипсисом. Мир рухнул. Так плохо ей не было с тех пор, как она потеряла ребёнка, вернее думал, что потеряла. Но тогда её поддержал Лекс и её любовь к Кларку. А потом жажда отмщения за обман и причинённую боль. Но сейчас она могла только слушать звук шагов внизу и бессмысленно смотреть на стену, не зная, что предпринять. Её счастье умерло, даже не начавшись. Здесь. В этом доме.  
  
В этой спальне она провела лучшие дни своей жизни, просто прижимаясь к горячему телу Кларка, ощущая его всем своим существом. Они смогли быть по настоящему близки только раз, когда его сила разделилась на двоих, и она получила часть невероятного могущества, но и этой малости хватило яркого огня их чувства. Её глаза оставались сухими, все слезы выплаканы, не осталось ничего, кроме желания понять, как такое могло произойти.  
Она раз за разом задавалась вопросами. Почему они так долго могли обманывать себя? Что смогут быть вместе? Ведь судьба не раз разводила их в стороны, подавая невидимые знаки, что они не пара. Память услужливо подсовывала новые и новые воспоминания о том, что пока Лекс и Кларк оставались друзьями, их близость пугала даже непосвящённых. Да и после ссоры двое бывших друзей оказывались неизменно рядом. Будто коварная судьба сталкивала их намеренно лбами. Или они сами хотели этого.  
  
Шаги внизу стихли только под утро. Боль и тревога давили на грудь, не позволяя свободно вздохнуть. Она не знала чего больше в этой тяжести: сожаления об утраченной любви или страха за Кларка. Ведь несмотря ни на что она продолжала любить своего непутёвого возлюбленного. Она ненавидела себя, потому что не смогла ничего сделать, ничего исправить. Её Кларк теперь принадлежал другому человеку, который мог запросто сломать и уничтожить его только одним словом. Превратить в затравленного зверя. И Кларк сам отдал Лексу всю власть над своей судьбой и жизнью, как всегда меряя всех по себе, полагаясь на чужое благородство. Ненависть сменилась яростью. И желанием убить виновника своих бед.  
  
Размышления прервал еле слышный стон, потом стон стал громче и мучительней, не выдержав эту пытку, она спустилась вниз и сразу столкнулась с причиной своих бед лицом к лицу.  
  
  
  
Солнце только взошло на востоке. Поездка на машине с открытым верхом доставила бы ему больше удовольствия, но сегодня загруженный день и пришлось воспользоваться вертолётом. Он приказал приземлиться в поле, подальше от дома, чтобы не разбудить обитателей фермы. Хотелось застать врасплох. Ему стало интересно - утешал ли Кларк Лану и как именно он это делал. «Ты циник, Лекс, - подумалось ему, - самый большой циник из всех». Но жизнь приучила готовиться всегда к самому худшему, чтобы потом не ощущать боль утраты. Прогулка через поле принесла удовольствие. Хотя он основательно намочил ботинки в утренней росе. Птицы резвились в воздухе, пахло травой и свежестью. Хотелось вздохнуть полной грудью. Ферма Кентов, несмотря на скромность построек, находилась в живописном месте. К тому же у Лекса с ней связано большое количество воспоминаний: и хороших, и плохих. Невольно охватывала грусть об упущенных возможностях и утраченной дружбе. Сожаление о честности и настоящей семье, которой у него никогда не было.  
  
Он осторожно вошёл в дом, старясь не потревожить, раньше времени обитателей. Все тихо. Кларк обнаружился стразу. На диване в гостиной. Он громко стонал, словно от боли. Лекс быстро шагнул от входной двери по направлению к спящему, но его остановил тихий голос:  
\- Не смей!  
  
Обернувшись он заметил Лану, спустившуюся со второго этажа.  
\- По-моему ты здесь больше не распоряжаешься, - Лекс фыркнул и сделал ещё один шаг. Девушка легко сбежала по ступенькам и вцепилась в его руку.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь?  
\- Я?! Это твой любовник явился ко мне и завил о своей неземной любви, или я что-то путаю?! – он насмешливо смотрел на неё, не пытаясь освободиться от захвата или отстранится.  
\- Оставь его в покое. Все что хотел, ты уже получил.  
Ухмылка в ответ, и Лекс дотронулся до её подбородка, заставляя взглянуть прямо в глаза.  
\- Разве? Я только начал.  
  
Она вспыхнула, сделала шаг назад, её легко отпустили, но ощущение прикосновения к своему лицу хотелось срочно стереть или смыть водой.  
\- Тебе нравится его мучить? Заставлять страдать?  
\- Лана, Кларк первый начал эту войну. Не я. Теперь он уязвим. А ты знаешь не в моих правилах упускать возможности, идущие прямо в руки.  
\- Боже! – она прикрыла рот рукой, чтобы не закричать, а другой, чтобы удержаться на ногах ухватилась за стол. Отголоски ночных размышлений выстроились в стройную цепочку и сложились в единственный вывод. – Ты всегда хотел его… И наша свадьба…  
\- Не более чем попытка привязать ко мне Кларка. Ты лишь сегодня догадалась, дорогая? – наигранное издевательское сочувствие резануло слух. Она сжала кулаки и зажмурилась - только не закричать, только остаться спокойной, только сдержаться.  
\- Извращенец…  
\- Глупости, при такой красоте как у твоего приятеля Кента, совершенно без разницы кто в твоей постели – мужчина или женщина.  
  
\- Что здесь происходит? – Кларк, взъерошенный и полураздетый, стоял на пороге гостиной и с удивлением разглядывал неожиданное собрание на своей кухне. Обнажённая, широкая, фактурная грудь сразу привлекала внимание, как и безупречно гладкая смуглая кожа. Спущенные на бедренные косточки пижамные штаны открывали захватывающий вид. Возникало непроизвольное желание дотронуться до плоского живота, и продолжить изучение ниже, спускаясь к паху. Лана перехватила вожделеющий взгляд Лекса, и ей захотелось крикнуть, потребовать, чтобы Кларк немедленно оделся. Но слова застряли в горле, когда бывший муж больно сжал её руку (до синяков) и приказал не терпящим возражений тоном:  
\- Уйди, у нас с Кларком будет серьёзный разговор. Не для твоих ушей.  
  
Она осталась на месте не собираясь слушаться его приказов.  
\- Лана, пожалуйста, - умоляющий голос любимого она вынести не смогла. Девушка бросилась на второй этаж, прячась в их бывшей общей спальне. Не желая больше ничего слышать и даже чувствовать.  
  
Кларк поёжился. В маленьком пространстве кухни нарастало странное ощущение. Он вдруг почувствовал себя обнажённым. Ему страшно захотелось одеться, и он протянул руку к футболке, брошенной на один из стульев.  
\- Не стоит, - гость ухмыльнулся одним уголком рта. И уставился на губы приятеля. Кларк вдруг все осознал. Вожделение - вот что сейчас наполняло комнату. Чистая похоть и возбуждение. Кларк покраснел, чувствуя, как предательский жар, заливает лицо, отступил назад, но Лекс с точностью до миллиметра повторил его маневр, не позволяя расстоянию между ними увеличится. Молодой миллиардер раздевал глазами, впрочем, ему особенно и напрягаться не приходилось, хозяин дома и так был скорее раздет, чем одет. Взгляд скользил по телу, и Кларк почти ощущал прикосновения. Он сжал губы, упрямо поднял подбородок и выпрямился.  
  
Лекс даже не стал скрывать довольного вида, увидев реакцию Кларка. Неужели бывший друг так наивен и надеялся всего лишь на робкие прикосновения и нежные поцелуи? В конце концов, он кто - школьница девственница, с которой нужно носиться как с драгоценной и хрупкой вазой? Пусть привыкает к привычкам Лютора, если хочет находиться рядом, а не врёт как обычно. Лекс разглядывая полураздетого приятеля, почувствовал, как внизу живота скручивается тугой спиралью желание. Очень не вовремя. Надо взять себя в руки.  
  
Он достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака небольшой футляр и положил на стол. Открыл крышку. На пластиковой поверхности лежал небольшой прибор, напоминающий медицинский пистолет для инъекций.  
  
\- Кларк, - от тона по позвоночнику пробежал холодок, - твои уникальные способности не дают мне выбора. Я хочу ощущать себя в безопасности. Особенно в свете открывшихся фактов. Это следящее устройство. По нему я могу всегда знать, как близко ты от меня находишься. Если тебе дорого моё спокойствие думаю, ты не откажешься его носить.  
  
Кент явно вздрогнул, но шанса ему не дали.  
  
\- Кларк, это моё условие. Если ты отказываешься, я ухожу, и честно говоря, не знаю смогу ли хранить твою тайну.  
Краски схлынула с лица собеседника, руки непроизвольно сжались в кулаки, но он сдержался.  
\- Хочешь полного контроля?..  
\- Нет, всего лишь личной безопасности, - спокойная поза и расслабленный тон, Лекс уверен в успехе дела и даже этого не скрывал. Приподнятая бровь и тихий смешок. – Итак?  
\- Как это действует и куда крепить? – ответом стали поникшие плечи и взгляд, покорный судьбе.  
\- Под кожу…  
\- Ты не понимаешь, мою кожу не может пробить ни одна иголка.  
\- Значит, найди способ.  
Кларк помолчал, потом решительно взял со стола прибор и вышел из дома. Лекс крикнул ему вслед:  
\- Он включится, только когда окажется внутри тебя, так что обмануть меня не удастся.  
Кент только повернул голову и ответил:  
\- Я и не собирался.  
  
Свинцовая шкатулка, подаренная по иронии судьбы Лексом, лежала под досками пола в амбаре. Осторожно, стараясь не шуметь, он нашёл тайник и открыл тяжёлую коробку. Зелёный метеорит сразу засветился зловещим светом. Тело начало сводить судорогой, но, к сожалению просто излучения было мало, пришлось едва сгибающимися пальцами приложить криптонит к месту будущего прокола, только так инородный предмет мог попасть в тело. Все вены резко обозначились, проявляясь, кожа прибрела зеленоватый оттенок. Саму инъекцию он почти не почувствовал. Камень упал на землю, он спешно прикрыл его шкатулкой и через несколько секунд почувствовал облегчение. Он знал, что следящее устройство всего лишь первое из многих испытаний, которые приготовили ему. И очень надеялся, что сможет выдержать все.  
  
Лекс не поверил своим глазам, когда точка на экране телефона засветилась. Он включил спутниковую карту и максимально увеличил масштаб, она точно указала местоположение Кента, сначала в амбаре потом в доме. Только пришедший в движение воздух указал на появление хозяина. Затевая все, честно говоря, он не слишком был уверен в успехе. Но произошедшее его поразило. Правда, Кларку знать об этом незачем. Он взял хозяина дома за руку и повёл в гостиную.  
  
\- Нам нужно поговорить…  
  
Раздался телефонный звонок, и собеседник схватился за трубу. Лекс закатил глаза – Хлоя.  
\- Избавься от неё.  
  
Кларк коротко кивнул, но не успел ничего произнести, когда взволнованный голос беспокойной школьной подружки хлынул в трубку. Его слышал даже Лекс. Она тараторила так быстро, что собеседник не мог вставить ни слова.  
  
\- Кларк, нам срочно нужно нужна твоя помощь. Барт, Олли и Виктор в опасности. Без тебя никак.  
\- Хорошо, я сейчас буду, - Кларк не обратил внимания на взбешённый взгляд молодого миллиардера.  
\- Не смей!  
\- Лекс, я очень тебя люблю, но есть вещи, которые я не могу отложить. Несмотря ни на что. Мы поговорим позже.  
  
А потом исчез, будто растворился в воздухе, оставив разъярённого Лекса одного в гостиной фермы.


	3. Часть третья,  в которой автор вспоминает о Лиге справедливости, Кларк как всегда бросается грудью на амбразуру, а Лекс решает проблемы и узнает много интересного и полезного для себя

А все начиналось так хорошо.  
  
В дизайне квартиры Оливера Квина нет ни одного тёплого оттенка, ничего чтобы напоминало об уюте домашнего очага. Квартира одиночки. Строго функциональная. С обилием металла, кожи и стекла. Обезличенный хайтек. Холодный и деловой. В таком окружении хорошо делать бизнес, плести интриги или заговоры, разрабатывать планы. Ничто не отвлекает от цели. Позволяя сосредоточится на главном. Но здесь нельзя жить по-настоящему, занимаясь теми маленькими, незначительными делами, что делают нас людьми: есть, спать, заниматься любовью, быть в одиночестве - наедине с самим собой, злиться, грустить или веселится до упаду. Нет, это пространство предназначалось не для нормальной жизни. Именно оно раскрывало настоящий характер владельца, прикрытый маской беззаботного плейбоя и повесы. Штаб-квартира Зелёной стрелы и основанной им Лиги справедливости. Сообщество невероятных людей готовых принять на себя ответственность за судьбы человечества, его безопасность и благополучие.  
  
И сейчас они как раз занимались своими непосредственными обязанностями, возложенными на себя добровольно. Пункт управления находился здесь и координировал действия группы.  
  
Сообщение о происшествии поступило Оливеру два часа назад, и вся команда собралась, ожидая лишь приказа. Отсутствовали только Чёрная канарейка и Бойскаут. О последнем Квин не жалел, несмотря на всю ударную силу союзника, слишком много между ними соперничества и неприязни. Он до сих пор не доверял криптонцу, обладающему столь большими возможностями, что его силу можно было сравнить лишь силой полубога из греческих мифов. Они справятся сами. Они хоть и люди, но тоже способны на многое.  
  
Через час стало понятно - полиция не сможет преодолеть кризис собственными силами, и группа начала действовать. Как всегда слаженно в соответствии со строго определёнными ролями. Только Оливеру Квину удавалась держать этих уникумов в узде, они признавали его непререкаемый авторитет и подчинялись приказам. Даже непокорный и шустрый Барт был готов ради своего бесстрашного командира и его целей на многое, даже работать в команде. Он почти не флиртовал с Хлоей, находясь на связи, но иногда все же вставлял нежное словечко, под недовольным взглядом Оливера, для «своей девочки». Так он её называл. Хлоя фыркала и смеялась над этими ухаживаниями. Посылала шустрого прохвоста в далёкие края. Команда, слушая на своей частоте эти невинные подколки, улыбалась, но шутки не отвлекали их от дела. Хлоя Салливан находилась в штабе, она оставалась бессменным и лучшим оператором Лиги, обеспечивая диспетчерскую поддержку и координацию действий.  
  
Минуя полицейские кордоны, Зелёная стрела и Флэш оказались на крыше захваченного террористом здания. Типичная промышленная постройка конца двадцатого века. Бетонная коробка почти без окон и дверей с системой кондиционирования. Стоящая на берегу реки. От воды пахло химическими реактивами и тиной. Трубы и технический хлам мешал двигаться Олли, который крался, сливаясь с обстановкой. Но окружающий хаос не задерживал Барта. Тот нарезал круги на огромной скорости по местности, оставаясь невидимкой, разведывая обстановку возвращаясь и докладывал об увиденном.  
  
Киборг, будучи более заметным и менее проворным, в отличие от своих спутников, пробирался подземными коммуникациями. К тому же у него была другая очень важная миссия, ему необходимо подключиться к системам связи, отключить охранную систему и открыть электронные замки. Виктор, как всегда, подходил ко всему с основательностью кибернетического механизма. Коим, собственно говоря, и являлся. Это только психологи считают - эмоции и разум определяют характер, просто они ни разу в своей жизни не встречались с человеком, чей организм практически наполовину был изменён бионикой. Бытие определяет сознание. И когда-то вспыльчивый и порывистый Стоун теперь мог по рассудительности и сдержанности соперничать только с суперкомпьютером. Видеокамера, заменившая ему один глаз, фиксировала все происходящее вокруг и передавала информацию на мониторы Хлои. Он двигался в большей степени по заброшенным и тёмным подземным туннелям без намёка на какой-либо свет. И только существо, подобное Киборгу, могло пробраться через паутину ходов и завалов в кромешном мраке и не заблудиться.  
  
Аква всю дорогу до места сбора хохмил и рассказывал анекдоты из жизни контрабандистов, не позволяя команде расслабиться. Приказы Олли о молчании в эфире на него не действовали. Знал, что приказы они больше для проформы. Их частоту не засечь, Артур специально консультировался с Виктором, в один из тех прекрасных моментов, когда они не собачились почём зря. Поэтому он позволял подобные беззлобные выпады в сторону командира команды. От плаванья на огромной скорости у него никогда не сбивалось дыхание, и шутки сыпались одна за другой, прерываясь только для прослушивания шоу: «Барт ухаживает за недотрогой Хлоей». Потом и он замолчал, нырнув на огромную глубину.  
  
И вдруг, в какой-то момент рядовая операция превратилась в настоящий кошмар. Сначала вырубилась видеокамера Киборга. Экраны покрылись рябью помех. Хлоя сначала спокойно, а потом судорожно переключала каналы, пытаясь до него докричаться.  
  
\- Стрела, Стрела, приём, у нас проблемы. Железный парень не отвечает.  
\- Наблюдатель, - голос будто находился на другом конце земли, отдаваясь эхом в трубки, затрудняя восприятие, - я ничего не понимаю… помехи… передай… - на этом связь оборвалась, в наушниках слышался лишь громкий треск.  
\- Аква, что там у вас происходит? – девушка металась между компьютерами, не теряя выдержки, стараясь соединиться с группой различными способами, вплоть до подключения к президентским каналам связи.  
\- Наблюдатель, я не знаю, что происходит, но от здания исходит излучение, сейчас плохо видно, но думаю, если солнце спрячется за тучами, его разглядят все. Я такое видел только в Антарктике похоже на северное сияние. Но мои новости хуже. Я не смогу попасть на объект. Мне через дамбу не переплыть, там не вода, а сплошь токсические отходы. Если мерзавец её взорвёт – вся эта гадость хлынет в реку и город придётся эвакуировать. Приём, ты меня слышишь?  
  
Артур плыл вдоль дамбы, пытаясь найти хоть какую-нибудь лазейку, хоть маленькую щель, которая позволила бы ему проникнуть внутрь и обезвредить бомбу. Голова мутилась от химических запахов и испарений. Просто находиться рядом становилось не безопасно, не то, что попытаться погрузиться в эту токсичную клоаку. Террорист хорошо поработал, пытаясь обратить на свою жалкую личность внимание властей. И, похоже, ему удалось. Аква сильным движением нырнул в тёмную глубину воды, не сдаваясь, все ещё надеясь найти способ выхода из ситуации.  
Хлоя взяла себя в руки, сейчас не время и не место паниковать, она сделает это позже. Когда все будут в безопасности. Она методично перебирала варианты, но приёмники молчали, никто кроме Артура не отвечал. Она ещё раз перепроверила результаты, ещё раз прошлась по всем каналам, меняя частоты, но результат оказался нулевой. И она решилась прибегнуть к крайнему средству, чтобы по этому поводу не думал мистер Оливер Квин.  
  
Звонок раздался столь неожиданно, что она вздрогнула как от резкого удара. Звонок обычной городской связи, которой оборудуют все помещения. Она судорожно схватилась за трубку.  
  
\- Наблюдатель, - голос Зелёной стрелы хрипел на том конце провода, искажаясь почти до неузнаваемости, но он назвал правильные позывные, предусмотренные как раз для таких случаев, чтобы она не сомневалась в его личности.  
\- Стрела, что происходит?  
\- Излучение большой мощности и неизвестного происхождения накрыло здание. Вырубило всю электронику и заглушило радиосигналы. Боюсь, что Киборга тоже вырубило, он практически вплотную находился к зданию, волна его задела, а он наполовину робот. Мы смогли найти старую телефонную линию, и подключиться к ней напрямую. Скажи, Аква…  
\- Он не проберётся в здание, в водоёме рядом с дамбой слишком много токсичных отходов. Он не доплывёт до берега живым.  
Оливер громко выругался от злости.  
\- Мы не можем подобраться к заложникам, они заблокированы, и здание просто обложено взрывчаткой и ни одной щели, чтобы просочиться в внутрь. К тому же от наших действий может последовать цепная реакция. Нужна способность проходить сквозь стены. Ни я, ни Флэш такой способностью не обладаем.  
  
Хлоя слышала через шум помех, как на той стороне Барт что-то кричит Оливеру, но до неё долетали лишь отдельные звуки, даже не слова. На пару секунд в разговоре наступила пауза, напарники о чем-то ожесточённо спорили. Пытаясь перекричать друг друга. А потом в трубке раздался недовольный голос Зелёной стрелы:  
\- Вызывай Бойскаута.  
  
В спину привычно толкнуло маленьким вихрем. Он непонятно каким образом образовался в закрытом помещении. Не понятно для непосвящённых, Хлоя Салливан точно знала, что такие странные природные явления в отдельно взятой квартире бывают только в одном случае.  
  
Она повернулась, за спиной стоял Кларк. Он появился через минуту после звонка. Как и положено, казался встревоженным и сосредоточенным на исполнении своей будущей миссии. Внимательно слушал, смотрел на карту, запоминая расположение здания, задавал вопросы Оливеру. Слух Кларка позволял собеседникам на той стороне не напрягаться, он улавливал малейшие нюансы – слова, искажённые гулом и помехами.  
  
\- Заложники внутри здания, все подходы к ним заминированы. Взрывчатка может сдетонировать от малейшего сотрясения. Тебе придётся проникать через крышу, тихо вскрывая перекрытия. Люди на самом нижнем этаже. А ещё надо разминировать дамбу, иначе Метрополис превратится в токсическую помойку. Входы и выходы в здании заблокированы механически запорами, после того как отключилась автоматика. Передавать и принимать сигналы, кроме как по телефонной линии не возможно, даже радиосигналы блокируются и спутниковая связь. Здесь какой-то мощный излучатель. Не понятно как он действует. У меня все. Остальное расскажет Наблюдатель. И ещё я буду выходить на связь каждые десять минут.  
  
Девушка показывала на плане здания, выуженном из компьютерных архивов комитета по архитектуре муниципалитета, лучшие подходы для проникновения. Кларк кивал головой, но Хлою не покидало ощущение, что он не здесь ни с ней, и операция Лиги отвлекла его от чего-то очень важного. Жизненного важного. Но он пришёл, потому что не мог бросить тех, кто на него привык полагаться. Она закончила последнее наставление, собеседник кивнул головой и исчез. Она столько раз была свидетелем этих исчезновений, но до сих пор не могла привыкнуть. Подмеченная нервозность Кларка подспудно тревожила, но она усилием воли заставила себя сосредоточиться, откладывая размышления о необычном состоянии друга на потом.  
  
  
  
Промышленная набережная была наполнена звуками. Сирены, звуки радиостанций и работающих камер, гул вертолётов, шум двигателей, истерические крики, односложные команды, скороговорка быстрой отрывистой речи. Полицейская техника и люди в униформе расположились ближе всех к источнику опасности, по не очерченной, но физически ощущаемой линии вокруг захваченного террористом-одиночкой здания. Чуть дальше на безопасном расстоянии сновали вездесущие репортёры, они что-то кричали в микрофоны, пытаясь перекричать гул машин. В небе не пересекая невидимую черту, кружили вертолёты, один посмевший нарушить незримую границу догорал на бетонной площадке, обдавая всех жаром и копотью, затрудняя и так ограниченный обзор. Наблюдая картину, развернувшуюся перед его глазами, Кларк горько улыбнулся. Без своих электронных штучек люди оказались беспомощны.  
Напряжение нарастало с каждой секундой, он улавливал страх и отчаянье людей, находившихся в здании и собравшихся вокруг, даже здесь на большом расстоянии. Поэтому пора было оставить свои мелкие, незначительные чувства и переживания и начать действовать.  
  
Собравшихся почти сбил с ног непонятно откуда взявшийся ветер, смахнул бумаги с репортёрских машин, просвистел в ушах, раскинул полы свободной одежды или наоборот прижал её сильнее к телу. И исчез, оставляя после себя странное чувство присутствия неведомого.  
  
Через пару секунд Кларк оказался на верхних этажах. Он не стал искать Оливера и Барта, полагая, что на крыше они в большей безопасности. Он обшаривал рентгеновским взглядом комнаты, осторожно пытаясь не привлекать внимания, прорезал перегородки и перекрытия тепловиденьем. Аккуратно подхватывал куски бетона и бесшумно укладывал, чтобы не быть обнаруженным раньше времени. Заветная цель казалось совсем рядом, последнее препятствие устранено. И тутн словно ударился со всего размаху в неприступную каменную плиту, упал, еле дыша безуспешно пытаясь отползти. За последней стеной оказался источник непонятного излучения, которое гасило все радиоволны и глушило электронику. Зеленоватое свечение криптонита заполнило помещение, вырывая из его тела энергию, причиняя боль. Через пару минут он потерял сознание.  
  
Хлоя перехватила сигнал с полицейской волны и просматривала видеосъёмку со всех ближайших видеокамер. Кларк исчез уже пятнадцать минут назад, но ничего не происходило. Злоумышленник все также требовал деньги и самолёт. Полиция все также пыталась вести переговоры. Несмотря на видимость деятельности, фактически ситуация зашла в тупик и в любой момент могла взорваться. Как только маньяк поймёт, что с ним играют и не собираются выполнять условия. Только теперь к неизвестным заложникам в число жертв могут попасть хорошо знакомые и любимые люди. Оливер выходил на связь, стараясь не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания. Он тоже удивлялся тому, что ничего не происходит. Другой источник, более свободный в своих действиях, который был ей доступен, находился далеко от места происшествия. Но он мог, по крайней мере, оценить обстановку.  
  
\- Аква, приём, - девушка вызывала Артура, надеясь, что он ещё не уплыл от опасного места.  
\- Да.  
\- Ты все ещё там?  
\- Да, пытаюсь найти возможности, пока безрезультатно.  
\- Что там происходит?  
\- Ничего, правда, теперь можно чётко разглядеть сияние. Оно изумрудное. Если абстрагироваться от момента, то даже красиво.  
У Хлои по позвоночнику пробежал холодок, она скомкала лежащую на столе бумажку и осторожно переспросила, совершенно по-детски надеясь, что послышалось:  
\- Какого оно цвета?  
\- Зелёного.  
  
Она выключила микрофон, чтобы никто не услышал паники в голосе. Но вслух непроизвольно вырвалось:  
\- Мы пропали.  
\- Могу я поинтересоваться почему? И что, собственно говоря, здесь происходит?  
Около двери, отделяющей огромную террасу с видом на город от квартиры Оливера Квина, стоял человек, которого она точно не ожидала здесь увидеть. Он как всегда холодно улыбался и спокойно рассматривал девушку, словно это он давал аудиенцию в своём кабинете, а не заявился незваным гостем в чужой дом без приглашения. Хлоя растерянно спросила:  
\- Как ты сюда попал?  
  
Лекс, действительно какое-то время оставался разъярённым после исчезновения Кларка. Но быстро успокоился. То, что он хочет - он получит, так или иначе. Лишь бы у этого дурака хватило ума не свернуть себе шею, что правда, является крайне затруднительном при его способностях, до того как все произойдёт. А потом… Потом он подумает нужна ли ему эта связь.  
  
Лекс довольно потянулся. Посмотрел на лестницу второго этажа, прикидывая стоит ли поговорить с Ланой, а потом решил поинтересоваться, куда так поспешно рванул бывший приятель. Адрес, отразившийся на электронной карте, показался смутно знакомым и поэтому он набрал в поисковой системе. Глядя на результат губы, сжались в тонкую линию. Взгляд стал холодным и жёстким, как перед решительной схваткой. Молодой миллиардер поднялся, чуть прикрыл глаза, чтобы успокоиться. Но понял, что ничего не получится, пока он не разберётся в ситуации, и нажал кнопку вызова на телефоне.  
  
\- Да мистер Лютор, - ответ последовал незамедлительно.  
\- Вертолёт ближе к дому Кентов, я должен быть в Метрополисе через пятнадцать минут.  
  
  
  
Гул работающего двигателя и вращающегося пропеллера глушил все остальные звуки, пассажиров потряхивало от воздушных ям и огромной скорости. Большой город стремительно приближался. Улицы Метрополиса жили своей жизнью, тысячи людей спешили по своим делам, город бежал без остановки, без перерыва на отдых, не позволяя своим жителя передышки, видимо боясь не успеть куда-то.  
  
В центре высокими маяками выделялись здания Daily Planet и ЛюторКорп. Но его цель немного дальше – белая башня с часами. Изящная, похожая на шахматную ладью. Здание, построенное в те времена, когда красоту ценили больше функциональности. ЛюторКорп не смогла выкупить сей шедевр американской архитектуры у Квинов, хотя Лайнел употребил невероятное количество слов и драгоценных часов, стараясь убедить старых друзей продать эту жемчужину, считая постройку хорошим вложением средств. А также истратил кучу денег пытаясь подкупить городские власти, чтобы заполучить её обходными путями. Но столкнувшись с достойными соперниками, отступил, полагая, что цель, в данному случае, не оправдывает средства. Списывая потраченное время и деньги в невосполнимые потери.  
Теперь башня принадлежала Оливеру. На верхнем этаже располагаюсь пентхауз. Там же находился Кларк, если верить показаниям прибора. Лекс раздумывал, как попасть в здание, отношения между ним и последним отпрыском семьи Квинов не складывались. Лучше сказать они были враждебными. И он не сомневался, внутрь его не пустят. Он снова посмотрел на телефон. Точка на экране исчезла и переместилась промышленную зону Метрополиса. Правда там она не обозначалась чётко, слегка мерцая, иногда пропадая совсем. Миллиардер про себя выругался:  
\- К промышленной набережной, если верить карте квадрат четыре, и побыстрее, - голос был раздражён и устал. Эта игра в кошки мышки начинала надоедать. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, прислушиваясь, как пилот кричит, пытаясь перекрыть гул вертолёта, запрашивая разрешение на пролёт, прикрыл глаза. Через секунду почувствовал, как его тронули за плечо. Командир экипажа показывал на наушники и просил знаками их включить. Потом послышался треск настройки:  
\- Мистер Лютор, мы не можем туда попасть, именно в этом квадрате проводится полицейская операция. Все перекрыто, если мы не хотим чтобы нас сбили…  
\- Полицейская операция?  
\- Да, по освобождению заложников. Больше они ничего не пояснили, они не обязаны…  
Резкий жест оборвал фразу на середине. Лекс задумался.  
\- Включите новости.  
  
В наушниках зазвучали приветственные позывные канала NBC и через секунду бодрый девичий голос начал рассказ.  
«Сегодня рано утром в городскую мэрию и полицию Метрополиса поступило странное сообщение, которое первоначально приняли за чью-то злую шутку. Мужской голос потребовал десять миллионов долларов и возможность улететь из страны - за жизнь заложников. И предупредил, что в случае отказа, взорвёт старое здание завода по переработке химических отходов, а также рабочих, находящихся в нем. Они приводили здание и прилегающую к ней территорию в порядок. Завод выставлен на продажу. Высланные на объект патрульные машины обнаружили заблокированное и заминированное здание. Вызванный вертолёт был подбит. После этого полиция вступила в переговоры со злоумышленником. Операция осложняется тем, что в здании начал функционировать неизвестный прибор, блокирующий любые радиоволны, а также электронику и автоматику. Сам террорист и заложники находятся на нижнем этаже, на крыше заложена взрывчатка. Все переговоры ведутся по городскому телефону. Личность преступника не установлена».  
  
\- Идиот, - Лекс сжал кулаки. – Идеалист проклятый!  
  
Кларк исчез из Квартиры Квина уже минут десять, но заложники и здание до сих пор блокировано. Значит либо его что-то задержало, либо он беспомощен. Точка на экране пульсировала, но оставалась на месте. Она оставалась на месте слишком долгое время. Лекс задумался: «Что могло остановить столь могущественное существо на пути к цели?». Видимо слабость, о которой Лютор не знал (но подозревал, что она существует) и которая могла быть смертельной для Кларка. Он осмотрелся, вертолет до сих пор кружил над белой башней. Что ж, если он не может попасть в эпицентр событий, он прильнёт к их источнику. Крикнул в микрофон:  
\- Сможете приземлиться на крышу?  
\- Нет, - глаза пилота округлись и стали такими испуганными, что требовательный пассажир сразу поверил.  
\- Тогда спускайте лестницу на балкон.  
\- Но мистер Лютор, я не смогу обеспечить вашу безопасность…  
\- Спускайте лестницу на балкон, и больше не обсуждайте мои приказы, если хотите и дальше работать в ЛюторКорп.  
  
Вертолёт завис перед часами, опускаясь максимально низко к большой террасе. Она примыкала к квартире Оливера. Лопасти крутились как бешеные, и стоило только Лексу оказаться за пределами кабины, создаваемый ими ветер начал срывать одежду. Он пожалел, что не застегнулся на все пуговица. От воздуха, что рукотворный вихрь гнал в лицо, становилось трудно дышать, и лестница моталась, дёргалась и подпрыгивала из стороны в сторону, не давая надёжной опоры. Надо отдать должное пилоту вертолёта, тот смог опуститься так низко, что пассажиру пришлось преодолеть лишь несколько перекладин. Правда, не очень надёжных. От высоты кружилась голова, и он, напрягаясь из последних сил, преодолел последние метры, ругая Кларка Кента на чем свет стоит, и обещал скорую расплату, если тот вернётся живым.  
  
Твёрдый пол под ногами показался небесным благословением. Он отдышался и поднял руку, подавая знак вертолёту к отлёту. Ему конечно в любом случае придётся объясняться с воздушной поилицей за этот демарш, но зачем усугублять ситуацию? Незваный посетитель огляделся. В квартире Оливера Квина он был лишь раз и террасу, конечно же, не разглядывал в деталях, обстоятельства тогда не способствовали. Здесь оказался прекрасный вид на город и красивое дерево. Оно заполняло собой половину террасы. Полноценная замена зимнему саду. Внизу деловой центр Метрополиса окончательно проснулся и двигался, словно живой муравейник, вовлекая в свои потоки все больше людей, но гул машин и толпы был едва слышен. За стеклом он разглядел девушку. Хлоя Салливан. Ну, куда без этой интриганки. Хозяин нигде не наблюдался. Он постоял, прячась в тени, наблюдая за происходящим. Подружка Кента явно нервничала, мечась от одного большого монитора к другому, что-то судорожно кричала в трубку телефона. Но энергичного и такого интересного разговора ему здесь не было слышно. Терраса отделялась от пентхауза толстым бронированным стеклом. Видимо Квин после происшествия два года назад принял меры. Помедлив некоторое время, он сделал вывод, что не извлечёт никакой выгоды от созерцания немой картинки. И шагнул вперёд, открывая стеклянную дверь.  
  
  
  
От неожиданности она оправилась быстро. Облизнула внезапно высохшие губы, развернулась и быстро щёлкнула какие-то кнопки на клавиатуре. Несколько мониторов погасло. Потом она подняла голову и ещё раз спросила:  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь, Лекс?  
  
Он ответил холодной улыбкой, медленно осмотрелся, основательно выбрал кресло. И только расположившись с комфортом, ответил. Вернее констатировал:  
\- Кларк Кент видимо попал в ловушку на промышленном причале?  
Хлоя вздрогнула, но быстро взяла себя в руки. Он не знал. Он не мог знать. И он не узнает. С вызовом, почти с ненавистью бросила:  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- Хлоя, - он слегка улыбнулся, вынул телефон из кармана пиджака и положил перед собой, точка пульсировала, еле мерцала, но не сдвинулась ни на сантиметр, - Кларк был здесь, перед тем как попасть в здание, где сейчас столько взрывчатки, что хватит сравнять пол Метрополиса с землёй, если верить журналистам. И я знаю, что он последние пятнадцать минут не двигается. А учитывая, способности нашего общего знакомого, я сомневаюсь, что он просто прилёг отдохнуть или его задело шальной пулей. Там есть ещё кто-нибудь - кто может помочь Кларку?  
  
Девушка молчала оглушённая, она боялась сболтнуть лишнего, подтвердить подозрения этого стервятника о возможностях Кларка. Вполне возможно он бил наобум пытаясь выведать секрет.  
  
Лекс понимающе усмехнулся.  
\- Позвони Лане, думаю, тебе всё станет понятно.  
  
Лекс смотрел Хлою и не прятал торжествующей улыбки. Подвижное лицо блондинки отражало все эмоции при разговоре с подругой. Недоверие, бешенство, удивление, бессилие. Весь спектр промелькнул перед ним. Ему хотелось задать девушке каверзный вопрос, а как она сама узнала о тайне Кларка, и какой ценой ей достался этот невероятный секрет. Но не сейчас. Они слишком много тратили времени на ненужные разговоры. Хлоя положила трубку и теперь с вызовов смотрела на Лекса.  
  
\- Надеюсь, ты закончила? – получив утвердительный кивок, продолжил: - Там есть человек способный помочь Кларку? Это Оливер? Не важно, - увидев злость в её глазах и предвосхищая язвительные слова готовые сорваться с прелестных губ. – С этим разберёмся потом. Итак, мисс Салливан, если вы сейчас скажите мне, а вернее подтвердите мои догадки, что может повредить нашему общему знакомому, я помогу мистеру Квину незаметно пробраться на нижние этажи и совершить доблестный поступок, а заодно спасти нашего героя. С крыши этого здания есть тайный проход, ведущий на нижние этажи. Здание раньше принадлежало ЛюторКорп.  
  
\- Ты мерзавец! - девушка взвилась, как пружина над стулом.  
\- Потише, мисс Салливан, иначе предмет нашей заботы так и останется на этой помойке. Я жду. Думайте быстрее и не смейте меня обманывать, предположения, к тому же обоснованные, у меня имеются.  
\- Тогда зачем?  
\- Хочу иметь информацию из первых рук.  
  
Буря, поднявшаяся в её душе, легко считывалась Лексом. Он видел её метания, она не хотела отдавать ему дополнительную власть над Кларком. Не хотела быть виновницей ещё больших бед и разочарований в жизни друга. Но и допустить его смерть она тоже не могла. Надо отдать ей должное, решение она приняла за несколько секунд. Он не любил маленькую журналистку, но всегда уважал за твёрдый, сильный и решительный характер.  
  
\- Это зелёный метеорит.  
\- Как он действует?  
\- Кларку становится плохо от излучения, камень поглощает энергию организма, он может потерять сознание, долгое воздействие может убить.  
\- А последствия.  
\- Если быстро убрать источник - организм восстанавливается сам и за очень короткое время.  
\- Видите мисс Салливан, все не так страшно как казалось в начале.  
\- Лекс – тайный проход, иначе все, что ты сейчас услышал, будет бесполезно.  
  
Он легко поднялся с кресла и шутовским поклоном пригласил к монитору, где светилась схема здания. В ту же минуту раздался звонок.  
\- Наблюдатель…  
\- Олли, я не одна.  
Лекс ехидно улыбнулся и демонстративно закрыл уши. На той стороне провода озадаченно замолчали.  
\- У тебя в гостях Лекс Лютор. Здание раньше принадлежало ЛюторКорп, он обещал показать тайный проход вниз с крыши.  
  
Молодой миллиардер быстро указывал на основные метки, сравниваясь со схемой на экране телефона. Схему он запросил из офиса ЛюторКорп, перед тем как зашёл в квартиру. На всякий случай. Пока Хлоя объясняла возможность прохода Оливеру, Лекс осматривался. Количество техники зашкаливало за все мыслимые пределы, а квартира и так холодная и не предназначенная для человеческого жилья больше походила на командный пункт. Но командный пункт чего? Вопрос без ответа. Оставалось только гадать в какую авантюру ввязался его давний враг.  
\- Что Оливер делает в эпицентре событий? - вопрос, вертевшийся на кончике языка все-таки с него сорвался. – Он знает о способностях Кларка?  
  
Хлоя уверенным жестом сложила руки на груди, она совершенно успокоилась, и волнение даже не чувствовалось. Собеседник в очередной раз даже против собственной воли восхитился её выдержке.  
\- Когда он появится здесь, ты сможешь сам задать любые вопросы, - и больше не выпускала непрошеного гостя из виду, не смущаясь ответных пристальных взглядов. Давала понять, что больше никакой информации Лекс не получит.  
  
Барт внимательно слушал наставления Хлои. Зелёная стрела задал единственный вопрос:  
\- Ему можно верить?  
\- Да, для него сейчас это выгодно. Почему не спрашивай, вернёшься, всё поймёшь сам.  
\- Хорошо, мы начинаем.  
  
Тайный проход оказался всего лишь забытым вентиляционным отверстием на крыше, которое аккуратно прикрыли тонким слоем кровли. Оно оказалось слишком узким, и проникнуть через него и передвигаться в вентиляционных каналах мог только Барт. Для Оливера они слишком малы, и он только бы затруднял движение. Через секунду Флэш осторожно выбрался на верхнем этаже. Двигаясь как стремительная пуля, он за доли секунды нашёл маршрут Кларка, а ещё чуть погодя самого беспомощного Кларка без сознания. Криптонец продвигался, стараясь никого не потревожить. Это ему удалось. Террорист не ждал гостей сверху, считая этот путь проникновения самым невероятным. Поэтому голову вверх не задирал. Неизвестный прибор сверкал очень ярко - приходилось прикрывать глаза. Видимо присутствие Кларка заставляло светиться зелёный метеорит ещё больше. Барт быстро огляделся, преступника рядом не было. И через секунду камень отправился в ближайший свинцовый контейнер, обнаруженный здесь же на месте. Парень довольно ухмыльнулся. Пока он проворачивал своё дело, на месте преступления не сдвинулась ни одна пылинка, которые в большом количестве кружились, опадая на пол. Теперь нужно привести в чувство Кларка и пусть ликвидирует бомбы.  
  
Бесконечные коридоры. Тусклое освещение, обвалившаяся штукатурка. Тёмные норы в стенах. И вода, капающая с потолка. Она собирается в маленькие ручейки и неприятно хлюпает. Обломки арматуры и вывороченные куски труб, торчат из стен или пола и мешаются под ногами. Камни, большие и маленькие, гладкие и с острыми как бритва краями перегораживают проход, затрудняя и так нелёгкое путешествие. Чувство опасности стойко ощущается за спиной. Холодок от пристального, недоброго, взгляда полного ненависти, волосы встают дыбом. Хозяин этих коридоров дышит ему в затылок, заставляя прибавить шаг. Но сам охотник невидим, он затаился до времени.  
Двери. Несчётное количество дверей.  
  
А за каждой - страх, ужас и боль.  
  
Сознание играет злую шутку. Ему кажется, что он находится сразу в двух местах одновременно. В роли стороннего наблюдателя и пленника прикованного к стене. Он видит свои разбитые губы и раны на теле, кровь, вытекающую из порезов, тяжёлые кандалы на руках и ногах, металлический ошейник и цепь – она тянется и крепится к стене. И он чувствует боль, пронзающую все тело, и как вместе с кровью из него утекает жизнь, и как оковы давят и душат, а цепь не даёт кинуться на мучителя, сейчас смеющегося ему в лицо. Выкрикивающего оскорбления. Чужие ладони сжимают голову и заставляют смотреть, чужие губы шепчут, срываясь на хрип таким знакомым голосом:  
\- Ты видишь - видишь, до чего нас довели твои тайны.  
Его сильно трясут, вытряхивая душу, а он не может воспротивиться, не может стряхнуть эти горячие и пугающие руки со своих плеч.  
  
\- Кларк, мать твою за ногу, просыпайся спящая красавица или мы сейчас все взлетим на воздух. Слышишь бойскаут? Ну, давай же.  
  
Кларк очнулся и понял - боли больше нет. Изображение перед глазами чёткое ясное, вернулось ощущение силы. Перед ним Барт, озабоченный и нервозный, постоянно прислушивается к звукам в здании.  
\- Ну, давай же! Включай форсаж, амиго! А то этот придурок скоро вернётся, и тогда тебе придётся плакать на наших могилках.  
\- Трусишь?! – улыбнулся, поднимаясь Кларк.  
\- Высказываю обоснованные опасения, - Флэш показал язык, даже в такой критической обстановке он не мог не хохмить, и тут же скорчил серьёзную мину.  
\- Каких слов нахватался. Не иначе у Олли. Не волнуйся, у нас есть немного времени.  
\- Как скажешь, ты же у нас мистер Рентген.  
Кларк обшарил ещё раз здание проникающим сквозь предметы взглядом, подтверждая нахождение заложников и взрывчатки.  
  
А потом время остановилось. Для окружающих. И ускорилось в миллионы раз для него.  
  
Он стремительно двигался мимо испуганных людей, которые его не замечали, оставаясь недвижными манекенами в мире доступном только ему, да ещё Барту, срывая бомбы со стен. А потом в едином сильном прыжке поднимался в воздух, пробивая крышу, достигая стратосферы, и бомбы взрывались там, где они не могли уже никому причинить вред. Взрывная волна подхватывала облака и разносила их в клочья. Террорист не врал - смертельные устройства срабатывали почти мгновенно, да только не быстрее самого стремительного существа на планете. Потом наступила очередь дамбы. Хитроумный механизм, лежал в тёмной глубине, способный разрушить основание снизу, позволяя давлению воды завершить начатое. И достать его обычными способами было не возможно. Почти любая органика и неорганика могли раствориться, пытаясь безуспешно достигнуть дна, под действием сильнейших токсичных веществ. Кларк за долю секунды преодолел огромное расстояние, поднял бомбу на поверхность, а потом вынес опасный груз за пределы города. Мина взорвалась у него в руках, но тело способное выдержать даже ядерный взрыв не позволило распространиться ударной волне и повредить хоть кому-нибудь.  
  
Он стоял в открытом поле, вокруг не было ни души. Кричали встревоженные птицы, светило ласковое солнце, оглаживая лучами, ветер окутывал и ласкал измученное тело приятным теплом. Он понял, что все закончилось. А потом усталость навались на него сразу, без предупреждения. Несмотря на всю его невероятную выносливость и силу.  
  
На стремительный прыжок Кларка из здания обратили внимание все. Сложно не заметить разлетающиеся куски бетона, кровли, перекрытий и яркую вспышку. Правда, присутствующие восприняли это как взрыв. И не сразу поняли, что происходит. Но когда из здания, окружённого со всех сторон, показались испуганные люди до всех: от патрульных до репортёров и случайных зевак дошло – кошмар последних часов закончился. И все, что произошло дальше больше было похоже на чудо. В здание осторожно вошли сапёры, но они обнаружили, только связанного террориста рядом с дьявольской машиной, которая глушила все сигналы и электронику. Испуганный негодяй все твердил о смерчах и призраках, но его никто не слушал.  
Больше в здании никого не было.


	4. Часть четвёртая,  в которой автор немного продолжает тему Лиги справедливости и ставит одного из своих героев в неудобное положение, Кларк смущается, но идёт до конца, а Лекс отстраняется от активного участия в процессе и получает максимум удовольствия

Запасная штаб-квартира Лиги справедливости. Не просто громкое название. Пожалуй, неприметный дом на окраине Метрополиса больше подходил на роль командного пункта, чем квартира Зелёной стрелы. В этом месте имелось все необходимое для первой медицинской помощи. Дублирующие системы управления, того что находилось в пентхаузе, и возможность подключения к системе безопасности прибежища Оливера Квина в Метрополисе, ко всем видео камерам и автоматике. Лаборатория для Киборга, где сейчас сновали специалисты, проверяя бионику и центральный компьютер, управляющий механическими частями тела Виктора, тихо переговариваясь между собой. Длительное воздействие излучения не привело к необратимым изменениям, поэтому молодой человек изредка ворчал на лаборантов, но терпеливо сносил все процедуры. Аква отлёживался после многочасового заплыва, хотя в воде чувствовал себя как рыба. Но даже такому как он нужен отдых. Один Барт казался неутомимым, он прикончил за пару секунд доставленную пиццу и теперь переключал каналы на большом телевизоре в общей комнате.  
  
\- Сделай тише! – громкие звуки мешали Оливеру сосредоточиться и привести мысли в порядок.   
  
Они еле унесли ноги с промышленного причала, когда полицая начала прочёсывать местность в поисках неразорвавшихся бомб. После того как связь восстановилась, выбраться ему помог Киборг, проведя по подземным коммуникациям. Разбор операции Оливер отложил на потом, но осмыслить всё было жизненно необходимо. Они стали слишком самоуверенны и попали в ловушку. И спасла их только помощь Лекса Лютора. Последний занимал очень большое место в размышлениях молодого плейбоя. Он сжал виски, пытаясь встряхнуться, запустил пальцы в белокурые волосы, короткая стрижка стала больше похожа на колючки ежа. Он стремился понять, что знает мерзавец, и главное, почему помог. И как правильно выстроить линию поведения.   
  
\- По-моему тебе пора, - предложение, было высказано категоричным тоном и подкреплено не менее категоричным жестом. – Кстати, можешь выйти через дверь, как все нормальные люди. Обратно на балкон я тебя не погоню.  
До этого момента Лекс и Хлоя вместе наблюдали на экране мониторов, как взорвалась крыша, как появлялись измученные люди из здания, как полиция осторожно заходила вовнутрь, а потом вытаскивала на руках щуплого человека, связанного с головы до ног. Тот кричал, орал и вырывался, бился в истерике и казался безумным. Шоу продолжалось больше часа. За это время они не произнесли ни слова. Но теперь Хлоя была настроена решительно и ждала, когда незваный гость уберётся с её территории. Поджимала губы, суживала глаза. Теперь, когда смертельная опасность миновала, есть время подумать о последствиях произошедшего. Поговорить с Кларком. Понять, что делать дальше. Но Лекс Лютор не был бы Лексом Лютором, если бы быстро сдался. Он все также сидел в кресле, посылая очаровательной противнице спокойные улыбки и взгляды, все также с интересом рассматривал обстановку.  
  
\- Невежливо уходить даже не пожав руку хозяина. Может, ты напомнишь Оливеру, что у него гости. И пусть захватит с собой Кларка – они же вместе, как я понимаю, выбирались из этой передряги.  
\- И не подумаю.  
\- А я настаиваю. Думаю это в его интересах. И в интересах нашего общего друга.  
  
Тон стал жёстким, Хлою передёрнуло. Угроза была очевидна и выбора не оставалось. Перед тем как взяться за трубку, она в сердцах бросила:  
\- Почему ты просто не дал ему умереть.  
\- Зачем же так грубо - всему своё место и время, - потом он промолвил с нежной издёвкой. - Хлоя, опасаться не надо, ничего страшного не случится с нашим золотым мальчиком. Обещаю тебе. Ничего такого чего бы он не захотел сам.  
  
Лекс цинично усмехнулся, слова, а главное интонации, очень ясно выражали его истинные желания. Девушка густо покраснела, хотя её как журналистку было очень трудно чем-то смутить.   
  
  
  
Кларк наслаждался солнцем. И тишиной. Вокруг ни души. Только он, бескрайняя синева над головой, солнечный свет, наполняющий силой безумно уставшее тело, и молодая трава под ногами. Ему казалось - он ощущает ласковое поглаживание, словно небесное светило делилась с ним своей энергией, наполняя жизнью. Лёгкий ветер ворошил волосы, забираясь под одежду, свежий запах земли и зелени наполнял все вокруг. Он радовался этому мгновению, не думая ни о чем, не позволяя мыслям снова прибить к земле и ощутить всю тяжесть мира на своих плечах. Но они вернулись, когда тело, наконец, полностью оправилось от воздействия криптонита, они вернулись, заполняя мир проблемами без решения и последствиями собственных поступков. Он готов их принять. Эти последствия. И нести свой крест до конца. Главное достигнуть цели и не свернуть шею по дороге.   
Он уже расставил для себя приоритеты. Потом вздохнул, расправил плечи и ринулся навстречу судьбе. В родной дом. Надеясь, что Лекс ещё не ушёл.   
  
  
  
Мелодичный звонок сотового телефона прервал тягостные размышления Оливера Квина.   
\- Олли, у тебя гость, который очень хочет с тобой пообщаться. И с Кларком тоже. Вы вместе?  
\- Что ему нужно? – сердитый, даже грубый голос.  
\- Поговорить.  
\- Это серьёзно?  
\- Более чем.  
\- Хорошо пусть ждёт. Я буду через час.  
\- А Кларк?  
\- Если я найду твоего приятеля, то буду с ним. Его сотовый не отвечает.  
  
А через минуту пришло сообщение: «Он все знает о Кларке (это точно), о тебе только, что ты был в здании. Догадывается, что ты знаешь о Кларке. Звони Кларку на ферму. Он наверняка ищет Лекса там».   
  
Оливер вскочил с дивана, и под удивлённым взглядом Барта, начал мерить комнату быстрыми шагами. Потом громко, длинно, грязно выругался и саданул со всего размаха в стену. Удар оставил глубокую вмятину. Только усиленные защитные перчатки для тяжёлого лука спасли кисть от серьёзных повреждений. Оливер охнул от боли и, наконец, пришёл в себя после ошеломляющего заявления Хлои.  
  
  
  
На ферме никого не было. Совсем никого. Ни Лекса, ни Ланы. Кларк ходил потерянный по внезапно осиротевшему дому. Подруга за пару часов уничтожила все следы своего пребывания в семейном гнезде Кентов. Полки с одеждой теперь резали глаз пустотой. Туалетный столик без косметики. Ни заколки, ни шпильки, исчезли даже их общие фотографии. И одинокий листок бумаги, сиротливо ютившийся на кухонном столе - записка, единственное доказательство, что утром Лана Лэнг ещё находилась в этом доме.   
  
_«Кларк, любимый! Я больше не имею права так тебя называть, но позволь мне хотя бы эту малость._  
Я уехала, чтобы не мешать. Я надеялась, что смогу остановить тебя, но ты мне не позволил. То, что ты сделал, равносильно самоубийству или добровольному рабству. Я не могу и не хочу в этом участвовать. К тому же не имею права говорить тебе, что и как делать. Как поступать со своей жизнью. Прости, что не нашла нужных слов.  
Не ищи меня. Я не вернусь».  
  
Кларк знал – это случится. Рано или поздно. Одно из последствий его решения. Больше он её не видит. Девушку, чья жизнь так тесно переплелась с его собственной, а ведь он так стремился к их союзу и сам же его разорвал. Она теперь будет далеко и он малодушно надеялся, что станет легче. С глаз долой из сердца вон. Остаётся верить, что народная мудрость не лжёт. Он смотрел на сгорающую записку в своей руке, уповая, что с последним языком пламени и пеплом, развеянным на ветру душу перестанет рвать на части.   
  
Насущные проблемы от них никуда не деться.   
  
Горячий душ, после заплыва в токсических отходах. И наконец-то, сменить одежду. Он с сожалением смотрел на безнадёжно испорченный гардероб. С тоской на уютные фланелевые рубашки в корзине для грязного белья и повседневные джинсы. Альтернатива не радовала. Чёрные брюки, футболка и куртка лежали в шкафу очень давно. Ни разу ненадёванные с прошлого года. Со дня помолвки Ланы и Лекса. Напоминая чересчур о многом. И он слишком хорошо знал, как воспримет новый облик бывший друг, и какие сделает выводы, в свете последних событий. Но выбора не было.  
  
Он обычно не смотрелся в зеркало. Он же не девушка, чтобы дрожать над любой мелочью, рассматривая каждый нюанс выбранного костюма, сделанной причёски, нанесённого макияжа. Но тут Кларк долго стоял, печально разглядывая своё отражение, пытаясь понять, как его угораздило купить и даже носить такое. Но собственное поведение под красным криптонитом, он никогда бы не взялся анализировать, если конечно не хотел сойти с ума.   
  
Он обрадовался телефонному звонку. Махнул на все рукой, решив больше не морочиться данной проблемой. Будь что будет.  
\- Кларк? – голос Оливера казался одновременно злым и очень встревоженным.  
\- Да.   
  
Они встречались не в штаб-квартире, на нейтральной территории. Непонятно почему, но Кент настаивал. Ситуация раздражала. Ещё больше раздражало, что он Оливер Квин – Зеленная стрела, миллиардер, городской Робин Гуд, и самый завидный жених Метрополиса зависел от какого-то фермера, пусть и со сверхъестественными способностями. Оливера приводила в бешенство даже мысль о том, что действия Кларка могли навести Лютора на след его тайной деятельности.  
  
Молодой плейбой вёл мотоцикл на сумасшедшей скорости, пренебрегая правилами дорожного движения, здесь вдалеке от центра нарваться на полицейский патруль было почти нереально, ну а штрафы за превышение скорости постоянная статья его расходов, если он кончено не гонял на мотоцикле Зелёной стрелы.  
  
Он остановился посреди небольшой площади, где они собирались встретиться, долго вертел головой, но не видел Кларка. Он уже начал злиться, ругаясь сквозь зубы, когда высокий пижон в чёрном, положил ему руку на плечо и развернул к себе, он уже хотел отбрить придурка.  
  
\- Кларк?.. – на лице Оливера застыло удивление. Таким он своего знакомого видел редко. Вообще-то если говорить честно не видел ни разу. Он вообще в тайне посмеивался над манерой молодого фермера одеваться, называя про себя деревенщиной. Но раздражение требовало выхода:  
\- Почему встречаемся здесь? - буркнул Квин и снял шлем.  
\- Не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь узнал о твоём штабе или Лиге справедливости.   
\- Каким образом это возможно?  
\- На мне следящий жучок, и Лекс знает о моих способностях. Думаю, адреса моих передвижений он будет проверять.   
\- Ты с ума сошёл?! – Оливер заорал так, что собеседник немного поморщился, а немногочисленные прохожие начали оглядываться.   
\- Нет, и это моё решение, - возмутительное признание, сделанное совершенно спокойным тоном, без тени вины, сожаления или страха.   
\- Ты с головой не дружишь? - Квин чуть-чуть не ударил собеседника, но вовремя остановился, вспомнив кто перед ним. Боясь огрести в ответ затрещину.  
\- Оливер, я не собираюсь рассказывать Лексу о Лиге или о тебе. Но своей судьбой я волен распоряжаться, как хочу.  
\- Идиот, а как теперь объяснять моё присутствие на месте полицейской операции.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Лекс припёрся за тобой в мою квартиру, как я теперь понимаю ведомый твоим дурацким жучком и застал там Хлою в окружении очень интересной техники. И кстати, это он помог тебя спасти – показал неизвестный проход в здание с крыши. И показал именно мне - Оливеру Квину, он догадывается, что я в курсе твоей тайны, - последние слова Оливер уже орал, руки сами вцепились в куртку Кларка, притягивая к себе. Но проклятый Кент обратил внимание из всего монолога только на одну фразу.  
\- Он помог?..  
\- Да, придурок хренов…  
Оливера остановила улыбка собеседника, она только на секунду задержалась на губах Кларка, а потом исчезла, могло даже показаться, что её и не было вовсе. Но на лучника она подействовала как ушат холодной воды.  
\- Я хочу знать, что происходит!  
\- Тебя это не касается, но насчёт рабочей версии твоего присутствия в здании, могу посоветовать сказать, что собрался его покупать. Тем более оно выставлено на продажу.   
\- А…  
\- Откуда знаешь обо мне? Раскрыл сам. И благородно молчал. Тем более это правда.   
\- Ты сумасшедший, - его настолько огорошило непривычная уверенность в своих словах Кента, что он не знал, как реагировать. – Встречаемся у дверей моей квартиры. Надеюсь, ты знаешь что делаешь.  
Кларк грустно усмехнулся. Повёл широкими плечами. И перед тем как исчезнуть обронил:  
\- Я тоже.  
  
Встреча в квартире под часами в белой башне не прошла легко. Кларк видел – Лекс не поверил рассказу старого соперника, но настаивать не стал, из чего следовало сделать вывод, ему самому предстоял допрос с пристрастием. Пока разыгрывался светский кордебалет между Лютором и Квином, Хлоя тихо поведала другу, о том, что ей пришлось сделать ради его спасения. Он сам догадался об этом при разговоре с Оливером – о непереносимости им воздействия зеленного метеорита бывшему приятелю теперь известно и Лекс получил дополнительный козырь. Девушка не спрашивала ничего, понимая - здесь и сейчас не время и ни место. Кларк испытывал перед ней огромное чувство вины. Ведь Хлое пришлось выбирать между его жизнью и его тайной. Слишком тяжёлая ноша даже для лучшего друга. Он только успел прошептать ей на ухо, что все объяснит. Потом.  
  
\- Кларк, пойдём. У нас есть незаконченный разговор, - практически приказной тон, Лекс поднялся с кресла, с видом, будто только что закончил аудиенцию в своём собственном замке. Хозяин квартиры презрительно фыркнул, и кинул что-то вроде «скатертью дорога». Хлоя холодно кивнула. Она, очевидно, переживала за друга. Обнимала сама себя за плечи, зябко ёжилась, словно ей было холодно, и кусала губы. Кларк видел, как хищно сверкнули глаза Лекса и когда они оказались рядом, он демонстративно положил руку сначала на талию Кларка, а потом хлопнул по заду, и сделал это так, чтобы нарочито небрежный жест не прошёл незамеченным. Потом его ладонь основательно легла на нижнюю часть тела спутника пониже спины и находилась там пока, он издевательски прощался с присутствующими. Хлоя от бессильного гнева сжала кулаки, а Оливер открыл рот и провожал их взглядом до тех пор, пока они не исчезли в лифте.   
  
  
  
\- Не удержался! – извинений, конечно же, не последовало. Лекс всё продемонстрировал одним маленьким жестом и теперь наслаждался моментом. Они сидели в машине с открытым верхом около белой башни. Молодой миллиардер собирался вести сам. Решил обойтись без шофёра. Автомобиль видимо пригнали, пока он находился в квартире Оливера. Настоящий разговор все никак не клеился, Лютор сыпал безудержными подколками, попутно поглядывая на вечерний город. Ночь потихоньку опускалась на улицы, зажигались яркие рекламы и огни фонарей, и вместо деловых, озабоченных бизнесменов и офисных работников по тротуарам прохаживались хорошо одетые люди в поисках вечерних развлечений.  
  
\- Кстати мне нравится смена стиля, - Лекс по-хозяйски огладил руку Кларка, который выслушивал все молча, не глядя на соседа. – Вызывающе сексуальный - я бы сказал. Не переживай, я заметил. И мне стало любопытно, в прошлый раз, когда ты одевал эти вещи, чтобы соблазнить Лану или меня? – молодой человек тяжело вздохнул и поднял голову. Лекс смотрел в упор. В глазах желание, приглашение, вызов. Это нельзя не заметить или проигнорировать. Невысказанный вопрос повис в воздухе.  
«Сможешь пойти до конца? Сможешь доказать свои чувства? Сможешь решиться даже если тот, кого ты любишь, хочет от тебя только секса?»   
  
Но Кларк не смутился. Решение принято, и пути назад нет. Да и не было никогда. Он чуть подался вперёд и склонился к насмешливым губам.   
  
  
Похоже, смена имиджа добавила бывшему приятелю смелости. Он стоически выдержал демонстративный жест Лекса на публике. Теперь молодой миллиардер внимательно рассматривал Кларка, сидящего на переднем сидении машины рядом с ним, пряча свой интерес за колкими замечаниями. Он решил позже расспросить Кларка, какой бес в него вселился тогда на помолвке. И предполагал, что объяснение не будет простым – вроде временного нервного срыва, как считали остальные. Кстати в разговоре по душам надо спросить про Квина. Оливер безбожно врал, но ловить на его лжи Лекс не стал. Выследить паразита конечно можно, но стоит ли овчинка выделки? И стоит ли тратить на это ничтожество деньги и главное бесценное время? И потом он, конечно, не любил Квина, но глупцом того не считал. И сейчас старинный враг предупреждён, а значит вооружён. Тут Лекс сомневался в успехе своего мероприятия. Впрочем, помощи от Кларка он вряд ли дождётся. Может любовник и выбрал политику честности в отношении собственных тайн. Но надо отдать должное Кларку, он умел хранить чужие секреты. А для людей, которых считал своими друзьями, был готов на многое.   
  
Молодой миллиардер покатал слово любовник на языке, оно лопалась пузырьками шампанского, и пьянило без вина. «Мой любовник - Кларк Кент», - фраза щекотала нервы, заставляя вибрировать все внутри.   
  
Лекс улыбнулся - Кларк явно собирался ответить на столь очевидный призыв. Полные, ярко очерченные губы манили, обещая массу удовольствий. Но им, влажным и горячим найдётся лучшее применение. Он решительно остановил бывшего друга почти в дюйме от поцелуя.  
  
\- Поцелуй слишком интимно. И требует доверия. А его нужно заслужить.  
\- Тогда не понимаю..., - первые слова за вечер произнесённые вслух Кларком, искреннее недоумение. Он не отодвинулся и не отпрянул, весь его вид требовал объяснений.   
  
Водитель рассмеялся и развернулся. Чужое замешательство забавляло, ему даже стало интересно, как отреагирует Кларк, когда поймёт, что от него хотят. Лекс взял руку собеседника и положил на свой пах, а пальцем другой провёл по губам, которые только что остановил. Кларк всё понял, глаза упрямо сверкнули. Миллиардер ожидал возражений и возмущения…  
\- Хорошо, но не на виду у всего Метрополиса.   
  
  
  
Двигатель взывал как сумасшедший баньши, завизжали шины, распугивая случайных прохожих. Водитель громко выругался, сердито зыркнул на пассажира, но красивый высокий брюнет, был слишком сосредоточен и собран, чтобы заметить недовольные взгляды. Большой, роскошный Хаммер с открытым верхом рванулся с места. Машина на огромной скорости проскочила два перекрёстка, подрезая встречные автомобили, успевая проехать на красный свет, и исчезла в паутине городских джунглей.  
  
  
  
Они стояли в тупике между двумя зданиями. Глухие стены без окон. Ветер гонял брошенные газеты, пахло пылью и бензином. Свет одинокого фонаря скорее усугублял темноту, чем рассеивал. Оживлённая улица находилась в десяти метрах, их скрывал только мрак переулка.  
  
\- Так более уединённо?   
Кларк серьёзно кивнул.  
  
\- Где здесь рычаг для твоего сидения? Я не хочу что-нибудь сломать.  
\- Вот. Но зачем?..  
  
Он почувствовал, как кресло выдвигается глубоко в салон. Не успел моргнуть даже глазом, как приятель перебрался на сторону водителя и устроился в ногах. На коленях. В небольшом пространстве высокому Кларку пришлось практически лечь грудью на бедра Лекса, лбом упираясь в живот.  
\- Откинься.  
  
Спинка кресла сменила положение. От столь тесной близости молодой миллиардер ощутил сумасшедшее возбуждение. Напряжение в паху грозило достичь критической точки. Большие ладони с необычайной мягкостью огладили, приласкали. Он чувствовал, как они подрагивали, иногда срываясь и останавливаясь. Сразу стало жарко и на висках проступили капельки пота, несмотря на прохладный вечер. Лекс уже десять раз пожалел, что решил устроить испытание Кларку в машине. Из-за отсутствия места и тесноты он не мог видеть, а только ощущал, его касаются языком, а потом возбуждённая плоть погружается в восхитительный рот, проникая во влажную глубину. Он до сих пор не мог верить, что это происходит.  
  
Он оказался слегка соленным и чуть горьковатым. На вкус. Член Лекса. Очень горячим, пульсирующим и твёрдым. А его хозяин очень нетерпеливым и требовательным. Он не собирался облегчать бывшему другу задачу. Отдавая всю инициативу неопытному любовнику. Опыт же Кларка в этом вопросе ограничивался восторженными рассказами одноклассников в раздевалке, да парой порнографических фильмов, просмотренных тайком от родителей. Поэтому он действовал по наитию, пытаясь понять партнёра. Ловя вздохи и стоны, предчувствуя реакции. Осторожно освободил пылающую плоть от белья. И поразился столь сильному отзыву. Лекс его хотел, и очень сильно, член, высвобожденный из-под одежды, сразу прижался к животу, выгибаясь, оставляя влажное пятно на коже от смазки. Он лизнул тёмную головку, кончиком языка углубился в отверстие сверху. Ощутил изменение вкуса и запаха. Прошёлся по всей длине, изучая и узнавая, нащупывая каждую венку, находя каждую складочку. Над ним едва слышно застонали. Значит пока все правильно. Придвинулся теснее, раскрывая губы, позволяя члену Лекса войти в свой рот. В волосы зарылись подрагивающие пальцы, они, то дёргали за пряди, то гладили. Кларк ощущал как тяжёлая рука давила, заставляя раз за разом склоняться все ниже и ниже. Брать все глубже и глубже. Склоняясь ближе к паху, пока он не упёрся губами в лобок. Он был слишком неопытен, чтобы вовремя расслабиться и только его способности помогли не задохнуться, когда головка упёрлась в горло, почти перекрывая воздух. Уже в процессе он учился расслаблять глотку, как мог работал языком, сжимал сильнее, пытаясь не задеть нежную плоть зубами. И был вознаграждён ещё одним стоном удовольствия. Оказалось, приятно дарить наслаждение. Тепло и нежность. Себя. Плоть внутри завибрировала, и Лекс кончил с громким криком, наполняя его рот обжигающей спермой. Глотая, он не ощутил вкуса. Позволил опавшему члену выскользнуть из губ. Потянулся как глупый щенок за благодарным поглаживанием руки, лежащей на затылке. Наконец, поднял глаза.  
  
  
  
Все было очень старательно и неумело, неопытно и… почти невинно. Если так можно сказать об оральном сексе. И в тоже время страстно, божественно и умопомрачительно. Он просто не мог дышать несколько секунд после оргазма. Восприятие обострилось. Воздух дрожал. Свет, проезжающих мимо машин, слепил. Кларк все ещё прижимался к нему, а Лекс всё не мог отдышаться. Не мог понять на каком свете. В голове стучало только одно: «Он мой. Он мой. Он здесь и он мой. Полностью. И я его больше не отпущу!» Все мысли о короткой ничего незначащей интрижке улетучились как дым. Пока он жив, Кларк будет принадлежать только ему. Они встреплись взглядами. И Лекс утонул в звёздных глазах, как когда-то очень и очень давно. Надо срочно вынырнуть иначе его захлестнет. Собирая все силы в кулак, борясь с подкравшейся нежностью, он цинично бросил:  
\- У тебя очень талантливый рот. Или это опыт?..  
  
Лекс видел, как свет в больших глазах погас, и поникли, сгорбились сильные плечи. Ещё немного и появятся слезы незаслуженной обиды. Кларк осторожно приподнялся и вернулся на своё место. Отвернулся и сжал руки в кулаки, пытаясь успокоиться. А потом решил выйти из машины.   
\- Я тебя не отпускал.   
  
Широкая спина напряглась и выпрямилась. Молодой миллиардер решил, подсластить пилюлю. Погладил по щеке, легко касаясь.   
\- Посмотри на меня.   
  
И встретил выдержанный твёрдый взгляд человека, готового к любому удару судьбы. Комок подобрался к горлу. Но он безжалостно раздавил свою слабость.  
\- Надо продолжить. В более удобном месте.  
  
  
  
Неприметное здание в черте одного из самых фешенебельных районов Метрополиса знали немногие. Небольшой особняк в стиле девятнадцатого века, одна из первых высоток города. Когда-то он представлял историческую ценность, но немногим историкам и любителям архитектуры удалось побывать здесь. В справочниках и путеводителях по городу он скромно не значился, а на фасаде висела неброская вывеска с информацией о малоизвестной фирме. Посетители за день - клерки в строгих костюмах – молодые люди, сдержанные и приветливые, молчаливый обслуживающий персонал, да мусорщики, обязанность которых состояла в том, чтобы вывезти тщательно запакованные контейнеры, как только они появлялись на завод сжигающий отходы, и там не раскрывая и не разбирая выбросить в печь. Никто кроме посвящённых не догадывался, что в здание есть ещё один ход и не один. Пути к этим скрытым дверям находились в малоприметных местах. И вели подземными коридорами в роскошный отель для тайных встреч. Допустимое неудобство за возможность сохранить секреты. Дом интимных свиданий для высокопоставленных лиц. Сюда попадали только рекомендации. И посетители никогда встречались с друг другом, даже случайно. Единственный, кого видели гости - приветливый портье, готовый услужить во всем. Абонемент оплачивался на год. Если клиент не выполнял условия конфиденциальности, ему могли отказать в приёме. Но такое случилось один раз за всё время существования отеля. И рассказывалось с придыханием и угрозой новичкам. Правда, были исключения. Вернее одно. И этот человек мог пожелать все что угодно, даже войти в здание с центрального входа.  
  
  
  
Элен служила в отеле уже давно. Но к обязанностям портье приступила только позавчера. Теперь она могла видеть посетителей. Правда разглядывать, и уж тем более глазеть на гостей, было глубочайше запрещено. Впрочем, её ничего не смущало. За два предыдущих дня она видела сенатора, знаменитых артистов, пару женатых и баснословно богатых бизнесменов, проповедующих крепкий брак без измен. Но когда раздался звонок по выделенной особой линии, она опешила. Как предупреждал управляющий, этому гостю отказывать нельзя. Ни в чем, и поэтому когда нетерпящий возражений голос потребовал пустить их с центрального хода, ей оставалось только повиноваться. Теперь двое мужчин стояли в фойе, и она украдкой разглядывали обоих.   
Высокий, худощавый, совершенно лысый молодой человек в очень дорогой одежде спокойно уселся в кресло, явно никуда не торопясь, ждал, когда она подойдёт. От взгляда холодных зеленных глаз ей стало не по себе. Он громко и ясно произнёс, что им нужен номер для новобрачных, и она поняла этот демонстративный приезд в отель и высказанное требование - явно игра, и она для одного зрителя. Второй молодой человек был тоже высок и так невероятно красив, что она даже нарушила правила и засмотрелась на него. Мощный, сильный, идеально сложенный, такие бывают только на обложках глянцевых журналов или на экране в кино. Он явно нервничал, а при упоминании номера для новобрачных, лицо залил быстрый и густой румянец. Элен про себя удивилась, никогда бы не подумала, что посетители подобных мест могут смущаться, тем более столь искренне. Его же спутник был, несомненно, удовлетворён произведённым эффектом. Он забрал электронный ключ, схватил приятеля за руку и буквально потащил к лифту. В глазах брюнета застыла паника.  
  
  
  
Ситуация заводила. Он решил провести Кларка по всем кругам ада, желая убедиться, что тот не отступит, не сбежит при первой же неловкой ситуации. И ещё, наверное, наказать, за ложь, обман и предательство. Сначала в квартире Квина. Потом в машине. Теперь в отеле. Кларк понятия не имел, что здесь за место и для чего предназначено. Для него это просто гостиница. И Лекс видел и чувствовал, что любовник близок к бегству, когда он пояснил портье для чего они здесь. Но он не собирался позволять Кларку расслабиться. Пусть собственное желание уже подкатывало к горлу и хотелось от него кричать.   
  
Большой номер. Роскошный. Затянутый в сиреневый шёлк. Зеркало на потолке. Кровать огромных размеров. Темно-фиолетовое, почти чёрное постельное белье. По бокам шёлковые ленты. На прикроватной тумбочке наручники. Большая корзина с непонятными стеклянными бутылочками и баночками. С пахучими эссенциями и прозрачными маслами, неизвестными скользкими жидкостями. Карточка отеля с пожеланием приятного отдыха. Кларк ещё раз посмотрел на содержимое, потом взгляд остановился на разложенных по размерам анальным пробкам и фаллоимитаторам. И до него вдруг дошло для чего все это. Кинуло в жар. Появилось желание тихо ускользнуть, пришлось огромным усилием воли заставить себя остаться. Он сидел на краешке большой постели, боясь даже сдвинуться с места. Лекс вышел из ванной. В халате, накинутом на голое тело, коротко взглянул на приятеля:  
\- Душ свободен, но раздеться можешь здесь.   
  
Алкоголь, как и секс одна из составляющих удовольствия. Главное знать меру. Поэтому в номере, помимо стандартного набора для постельных утех имелся бар. Вкусы у клиентов гостиницы были изысканными, поэтому и набор был соответствующий. Виски сорокалетней выдержки, обжигающий и терпкий, приятно будоражащий кровь. Но ещё больше огня добавлял шорох одежды за спиной. Он повернулся – Кларк босой и без куртки. Футболка, почти снята, скрывает лицо, зато обнажилась широкая грудь с резко очерченными мускулами, тёмными аккуратными сосками, секунда и ненужный предмет гардероба полетел тряпкой, присоединяясь к горке одежды на полу. У ширинки руки задержались, но потом джинсы решительно содраны с ног. Белье осталось на месте. Под насмешливым взглядом Кларк скрылся в ванной, делая вид, что не слышит ехидные комментарии.  
  
Тёплая вода расслабила, чуть успокоила. Он стоял, прижавшись лбом к прохладной стене наслаждаясь ласковыми струями. Убеждал себя, что нужно сделать ещё один шаг. И тогда может быть станет проще. Исчезнет ещё одна стена, разделяющая их, и они станут ближе. Пусть пока хотя бы так. Поворот вентиля, поток иссяк, словно и не было. Он стер последние капли воды мягким полотенцем, опоясал им бедра. Потом посмотрел на себя в зеркало, грустно улыбнулся, решительно сдёрнул с тела ненужный кусок ткани и вошёл в спальню, словно нырнул в холодную воду с большой высоты.   
  
Лекс не знал, сможет ли выдержать самому себе назначенную пытку. Воздержаться от активных действий. Позволить Кларку управлять ситуацией. Позволить нерешительному и неопытному Кенту соблазнить себя. Хотелось другого. Хотелось повалить это совершенное существо на кровать и покрыть безупречное тело поцелуями, ласкать, прикасаться, наконец, войти, овладеть им, сделать своим окончательно. Но он ждал, терпеливо ждал, когда Кларк, сейчас стоящий на пороге ванной комнаты обнажённый и растерянный, сам проявит инициативу. Он разрывался между желанием довести ситуацию до логического завершения и желанием распять бывшего друга, прямо тут на полу не позволяя опомниться.  
  
Наконец Кларк решился, шагнул к кровати, отобрал стакан с виски и поставил на пол, осторожно уложил Лекса на спину. Помня о запрете на поцелуи в губы, уткнулся в ложбинку между шеей и плечом, мило сопя и чуть вздыхая, спустился к груди. Горячий шустрый язык очертил соски, зубами Кларк неуверенно и нежно прикусил уже твёрдую горошину и молодой миллиардер не смог сдержать стона, выгибаясь навстречу. Внизу рука робко дотрагивалась до паха, касаясь уже отяжелевшего члена, осторожно перекатывая яички в ладони, поглаживая бархатную кожу. Поцелуи ближе к пупку стали более страстными и смелыми. На животе они превратились в острые и жгучие, как укусы, пальцы внизу ласкали настойчивее и решительнее.   
  
Лекс уже стонал во все горло, позволяя себе ощутить любовника полностью, прижимаясь теснее, где только возможно к жаркому и сильному телу. Он не выдержал и заставил Кларка перевернуться. Перехватывая инициативу. Ладони скользили по широкой сильной спине, проникали между животом и кроватью, теребят нежную головку. Лекс наслаждался ответными стонами и всхлипами.  
  
У Лекса мутилось в глазах от желания и возбуждения, но он помнил в каком из пузырьков смазка, а в каком из карманов пиджака маленькая свинцовая пробирка с зеленной метеоритной жидкостью, доставленная вместе с машиной к белой башне и оставленная для хозяина в бардачке. Он должен заставить своего любовника, незнающего боли почувствовать, что такое лишиться девственности. Его внимание отвлекают. На кровати Кларк издавал непристойные звуки, его дыхание срывалось на хрипы, взгляд затуманен, и он уже не понимал, что происходит вокруг. Он ёрзал, непроизвольно приподнимая ягодицы, и расставляя бедра шире - возбуждённый член, прижатый к животу, не позволял безболезненно и спокойно лежать. От этой картины Лекс едва сдерживался, чтобы не кончить.   
  
Прохладный гель, тугое кольцо мышц под пальцами еле раскрылось. Он шептал Кларку на ухо, нависая:  
-Расслабься, ещё чуть-чуть.   
  
Его самого трясло мелкой дрожью, он готов был ворваться в это тело даже без подготовки, но сдерживался. То, что происходит сейчас, не должно быть изнасилованием. Нет, этот ханжа должен хотеть и должен просить, должен умолять трахнуть его. Поиметь.  
  
Наконец-то упрямец расслабился, он насаживался на пальцы, проникающие в тело, сам. И что-то шептал, почти всхлипывал:  
\- Возьми меня. Пожалуйста, возьми.  
  
Сейчас самое время. Прозрачная смазка смешалась с каплей зеленного цвета. Но её достаточно. И Кларк закричал от боли, когда Лекс с силой толкнулся внутрь, входя до конца, прижимаясь к упругим ягодицам животом. Снова руки спустились по спине, успокаивая и лаская.  
  
\- Тише, сейчас все будет хорошо, - нежный шёпот, но резкие движения не прекращались. Их нельзя прекратить, потому что внутри все пульсировало, горело и сжимало тугим кольцом и не остановиться.  
  
Большие ладони с силой комкали простыни, дёргались в непроизвольно, и прочная материя порвалась в клочья. На лице Кларка слезы. Бисеринки пота на лбу, соскальзывали, оставляя влажные дорожки. И возбуждение почти спало. Лекс осторожно дотронулся до поникшего члена и начал дрочить с тем же ритмом, в котором двигался сам внутри тесного, узкого канала. Ещё один мощный безжалостный толчок и нужная точка найдена. Он почувствовал, как ствол в руке налился тяжестью.   
  
\- Ну, давай же! – он закричал громко и неистово, излился глубоко и обильно. Перевернул любовника на спину и яростно отдрочил. У Кларка прикрыты веки, длинные ресницы дрожали, и закушены губы, он быстро кончил, заливая свой живот и ладонь Лекса, и открыл глаза - в них искреннее удивление, он ещё не может поверить, что все случилось.   
  
Слишком много всего. Слишком много чувств, эмоций, переживаний. Слишком много событий, действия, ссор. Иначе бы Кларк Кент не смог даже выползти из этой спальни, несмотря на все свои суперспособности, после того как Лекс с ним бы закончил. Но человеческие силы всё же не бесконечны. Аксиома, не требующая доказательств. И теперь они лежали в одно постели слегка оглушённые.   
  
\- Скажи, тебе понравилось?  
\- Было неплохо, - ответил Лекс и почувствовал, как рука Кларка погладила плечо и опустилась на спину. Его бросило в дрожь, и возбуждение снова накатило волной. Врать не стоило. А если уж врать, то тогда держать жёсткий самоконтроль и не реагировать на прикосновения … или говорить правду. Он нехотя признался.  
\- Мне было хорошо, - и после долго паузы добавил, - наверное, как никогда в жизни.  
\- Спасибо, - любовник снова зарделся, вспоминая сегодняшний вечер, и все что он позволил делать с собой и делал сам. Молодому миллиардеру даже стало любопытно, после скольких ночей Кент перестанет краснеть. - Я не об этом, но я счастлив, что хотя бы в постели, могу доставить тебе удовольствие.   
\- Тогда о чем ты хотел спросить? - пальцы Лекса начали путешествие по телу Кларка. Наслаждаясь гладкостью и упругостью золотистой кожи. Он придвинулся ближе, ощущая жар.  
\- Ты спас сегодня несколько человеческих жизней и предотвратил катастрофу.   
\- Ты ошибаешься, я спасал свою собственность, то, что принадлежит мне – тебя.   
\- Но даже если так, разве последствия твоего поступка тебе не понравились?  
\- Я подумаю об этом завтра. Может быть. Если захочу. Давай оставим геройство и добрые поступки для тебя. А я хочу повторить. Иди сюда.  
  
Лекс притянул Кларка к себе. Скользнул рукой вниз. Впился жестким поцелуем в сладкие губы, принуждая замолчать.   
«Мой, - думал он. - Только мой».


	5. Часть пятая,  в которой плетутся закулисные интриги и все ссорятся, Кларк оказывается в ситуации «против всех», но не отступает, а Лекс говорит о доверии

Они орали. Не просто ссорились, не просто выясняли отношения. Они именно орали друг на друга. На небольшой поляне. В зеленном массиве. В месте, где вокруг на тысячи километров нет человеческого жилья. Вернее орал во всю глотку блондин в зелёном костюме лучника, высокий, чуть сухощавый, хорошо сложенный. Сброшенный с головы капюшон открывал довольно симпатичное лицо, такой типаж обычно нравится девушкам. Красивые неполные и не тонкие губы, выразительные карие глаза, твёрдая линия широкого подбородка. В руках лёгкий арбалет, которым он периодически размахивал, чтобы выразить своё возмущение, не заботясь о том, что может случайно задеть или ударить стоящего рядом. Второй из спорщиков, почти такого же роста, брюнет, с мощным разворотом плеч и впечатляющей фактурой, высокими скулами, полными яркими губами и звёздными глазами, больше слушал обвинения, в паузах вставляя спокойное веское слово, из-за чего пауза затягивалась, а потом все начиналось сначала. Зрители пребывали один за другим и располагались вокруг спорящих живописной группой, не вмешиваясь в разговор, но внимательно слушая.  
  
\- Кларк, ты идиот! Лютор знает о твоём участии в нападениях на зону 33.1. Поэтому наставил в зданиях криптонитовых ловушек. Ты теперь бесполезен. Да еще и опасен!  
\- Олли, криптонита в таких местах всегда было предостаточно, но мы с этим справлялись. Как справились и сейчас. А о моих появлениях в зоне 33.1 знает только Лекс. Информацию обо мне или о моих передвижениях он не доверит никому больше.  
\- Почему ты так уверен? - Оливер Квин, а это без сомнения был он, зло ощерился и с презрением бросил последний аргумент, который должен был убедить слушателей шаткости аргументов оппонента.- Потому что он тебя трахает?!  
\- Хотя бы поэтому, - выдержанно и твердо ответил Кларк, но спокойствие стоило ему невероятных усилий.  
\- Так! Подождите! Что здесь происходит, амиго? - изумление явственно прозвучало в голосе Барта, остальные зрители тоже не скрывали удивления. Вокруг спорщиков уже собралась вся Лига справедливости в полном составе. Общий сбор после операции проводился здесь, вдали от чужих и не в меру любопытных глаз. Последними появились Киборг и Чёрная канарейка, они около часа назад эвакуировали из секретной лаборатории ЛюторКорп людей со сверхъестественными способностями, отправляя их для дальнейшей переброски туда, где до них не дотянутся руки корпорации.  
\- Что происходит?! – Зелёная стрела зло хмыкнул, мотнул головой в сторону обвиняемого. - А вы спросите об этом нашего супербоя! На нем, кстати, жучок, отслеживающий его передвижения! И теперь Лекс Лютор знает все о нем самом. А может быть ещё о чем-нибудь другом. Бабы обычно болтливы в постели! – упрёк слетел с губ как плевок.  
Кларк сжал кулаки от ярости и неосознанно шагнул вперёд. Он с трудом сдержался, чтобы не ударить, чтобы не прибить злопыхателя на месте, чтобы не дать бешенству вылиться в непоправимый поступок. Он громко выдохнул, а потом развернулся к невольным очевидцам мерзкой ссоры.  
\- Я думал, что это касается только меня одного. Но видимо зря. Месяц назад я раскрыл свою тайну, повторяю только свою тайну, Лексу Лютору. И мы уже месяц любовники.  
Присутствующие начали переглядываться, шепоток пробежался по поляне и затих, вылившись в откровенное потрясение.  
\- После неудачной операции на промышленном причале месяц назад, в которой, кстати, Лига не успела засветиться, но о присутствии Оливера стало известно – Лекс действительно задавал мне вопросы. Я ничего не сказал. Не позволил, и не позволю ему, выследить всех вас. И даже сейчас зная, где я физически, он не сможет отследить мои контакты. Во-первых, слишком далеко от всех баз ЛюторКорп, во-вторых, все спутники-шпионы, доступные ему и дающие видео картинку, за горизонтом видимости. Они появятся не раньше чем через два часа, когда нас здесь не будет. Я специально консультировался с Хлоей. Поэтому не надо обвинять меня в предательстве.  
\- А что ты ему скажешь, если он тебя спросит…  
\- Скажу правду, что освобождал людей!  
Теперь все откровенно кричали, слышались ругательства и проклятия. На Кларка смотрели если не с ненавистью, то, как на прокажённого. Почти каждый из присутствующих, так или иначе, пострадал от молодого миллиардера. Чёрная канарейка отодвинула сильной рукой готового броситься в драку Оливера. Среди разъярённых мужчин, она одна сохраняла холодную голову, к тому же от Лекса ей досталось меньше всех.  
\- Кларк, твои сексуальные предпочтения, твоё личное дело. Мне все равно, как и должно быть все равно всем остальным, - на этой фразе она развернулась и шикнула на парней. – Но я не понимаю, почему именно Лютор, и зачем ты открыл правду о себе?  
\- Я люблю его, - ответ прозвучал в полной тишине, и в нем звучала такая искренность и такая горечь, что слушатели сразу поверили и осознали, Кларк говорит правду. – Как можно врать тому, кого любишь? И с кем хочешь быть всегда. Я не мог. Тайны всегда разрушали мои отношения, поэтому я решил больше не врать. О себе.  
\- Но зачем ему жучок? – Дина опешила от сделанного признания. Ей стало не по себе оттого, что такое могущественное оружие, как Кларк Кент, теперь находится в полной власти такого мерзавца, как Лекс Лютор. И что их наивный союзник не боится этого обстоятельства.  
\- Он мне не доверяет.  
\- Но это не мешает ему спать с тобой. Тебе не кажется, что тебя просто используют? - Дина ласково дотронулась до плеча Кларка. Из всей команды, пожалуй, только она могла понять. Мужчинам редко приходиться становиться живыми сексуальными игрушками. Разговор постепенно перетекал в мирное русло. Парни ещё не успокоились, но уже приходили в себя после первого шока. Каждый из них, обладая невероятными способностями, учился контролю над собой и своими эмоциями, чтобы в пылу гнева или страсти не нанести вред окружающим. К тому же со стыдом им пришлось напомнить себе, что каждый из присутствующих в той или иной степени обязан жизнью Кларку Кенту.  
\- Дина, я понимаю, как это выглядит со стороны…  
\- Это не выглядит - это пахнет, и пахнет мерзко, - Оливер снова вступил в разговор, он единственный из команды кто не успокоился, и презрительно толкнул Кларка в плечо. – Ты подстилка Лютора, и доверия тебе нет.  
Кларк побледнел, сделал несколько шагов вперёд, схватил одной рукой лучника за шкирку и приподнял, над землёй словно пушинку. Другую руку занёс для удара. Оливер вырывался, что-то кричал, но силы оказались не равны. Окружающие разом выдохнули, Киборг бросился разнимать драчунов, Барт метался вокруг на бешеной скорости, постепенно образуя маленький смерч. Канарейка хотела уже выдать свой фирменный клич, чтобы оглушить Кента. Все понимали - криптонца практически невозможно остановить. Никто из них не обладал подобной силой. А потом вдруг все разом закончилось. Оливер упал на землю, потому что человек с лёгкостью поднявший почти двухметрового сильного мужчину, исчез как призрак, словно его и не было.  
Квин поднялся с земли, тихо ругаясь, и бормоча про истеричных баб, но когда он поднял глаза, то одобрения на лицах присутствующих не заметил. Над маленькой группой необычных людей повисло тяжёлое напряжение. Его осуждали. В конце концов, Киборг произнёс своё веское слово. Выражая мнение команды.  
\- Думаю, надо извиться.  
  
Скорость. Огромная ошеломляющая скорость. Давно он не бегал так быстро. Мимо проносились города, посёлки, пустые и загруженные дороги, огромные поля, подобные тем, что он мог видеть в родном штате. Люди, машины, здания, где-то стеной стоял тёмный хвойный лес, его сменяла светлая берёзовая роща. Но для него все слилось, смазалось в скользящий и изменяющийся поток, словно безумный художник смешал все краски разом и протянул их огромным валиком по безразмерному холсту. Бесконечный поток отделил Кларка от всего остального мира, воздух свистел в ушах, заглушая звуки. Наверное, впервые после смерти отца ему хотелось плакать, выть на луну подобно загнанному зверю, и в тоже время появилось желание, что-то разбить, уничтожить, только не чувствовать и слышать жестокие слова Оливера Квина до сих пор звучащие у него в голове. С другой стороны чего он хотел? Даже Хлоя Салливан его единственный настоящий друг в этом мире, даже она не поняла его сближения с Лексом. И только горестно молчала, когда он объяснял свои мотивы.  
\- Любовь?! Кларк, ты сошёл с ума? Как можно любить Лекса Лютора? – все, что она сказала в ответ на длинный монолог.  
Похоже, единственное чего он добился своим признанием - потерял друзей. Дина права, его просто трахают, используют исключительно для чужого удовольствия, не заботясь о чувствах живой сексуальной игрушки. К тому же подчиняясь в постели Лексу, он ещё потакал и тщеславию бывшего друга. Видимо только поэтому ему милостиво разрешали находиться рядом, чтобы удовлетворять чужие прихоти.  
Сначала звонок сотового он пропустил. Не услышал, только почувствовал вибрацию в нагрудном кармане рубашки. Звонили давно и настойчиво. Он остановился на окраине какого-то посёлка и ответил. За несколько минут он преодолел расстояние от штата Канзас до мексиканской границы с Гватемалой.  
\- Кларк, - голос Лекса, как всегда выдержанный и спокойный, нетерпящий возражений. – Я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас же был в моем кабинете. В башне ЛюторКорп. Немедленно.  
Лекс отключился. Кларк огляделся и понял, что стоит на небольшой площади. Его окружали одно и двухэтажные дома в старо-испанском колониальном стиле. Стены, покрытые штукатуркой и покрашенные в белый цвет, увитые плющом. Ярко красная черепица на крышах. Широкие окна с цветами на подоконниках. Женщины в лёгких платьях, смуглые и горячие, пьянящие, как красное вино в полдень, развешивали постиранное белье, темпераментно и громко делясь последними новостями. Разговоры с разных концов площади сливались в единый гул, производя эффект улья. Он появился так внезапно, что на него не успели обратить внимание. Почти все. Кроме юной девушки. Она переходила из одного конца площади в другой. И почти уткнулась в симпатичного гринго, возникшего словно из воздуха. Они встретились взглядом. Он улыбнулся. Она улыбнулась в ответ большим грустным глазам черноволосого высокого красавца. А потом он снова исчез, только оставил маленький вихрь, взметнувший ей юбку, да запах дорог, закравшийся в распущенные волосы, а ещё воспоминание о мимолётном чуде. Которого возможно и вовсе не было. А ей все причудилось в странном сне наяву.  
  
Вид из окна кабинета президента ЛюторКорп поражал воображение Особенно тех, кто бывал здесь впервые. Вид на город с высоты птичьего полёта, незабываемое зрелище. Впрочем, сам кабинет оставался сдержанным и холодным, «закрытым», застёгнутым на все пуговицы, как и его хозяин. Метал, стекло, чёрная кожа. Дорогой пластик. Несколько абстрактных скульптур призванных создавать ощущение жёсткости и непреклонности. И самурайский меч за спиной. В ножнах. Как напоминание или скрытая угроза. Большой стол. Сочетание титана и закалённого стекла. Массивный, тяжёлый и претензионный. На поверхности ни одного лишнего предмета, ни маленькой безделушки или фотографии выдающей истинные желания и предпочтения владельца. И, конечно же, ноутбук.  
Услышав короткое – «да» Лекс положил трубку. Они уже месяц с Кларком играли в кошки мышки. Упрямый характер любовника давал о себе знать. Почти в любой мелочи. Почти в любом требовании. Пожалуй, кроме постели. Здесь приятель оказался послушным и талантливым учеником. И если первый раз молодой миллиардер испытывал удовольствие, не столько от ласк, сколько от осознания, что он занимается любовью с Кларком, которого так страстно желал с самого начала их знакомства, то теперь искусный рот и все понимающие руки могли довести до самых высших точек наслаждения. Кларк старался слушать и слышать, пытался понять, что может понравиться, и как ни странно у него это получалось, несмотря на всю его неопытность.  
Но во всем остальном…  
У Кента появилась комната в замке, рядом с его собственной спальней, но упрямец не ночевал в ней ни разу, предпочитая сразу возвращаться домой. Вся одежда, которую предпочёл бы видеть на Кларке хозяин дома, висела там же, и одевалась только по прямому требованию. Но самое главное не это. Кларк открыто заявил, предвосхищая все возможные возражения, что не порвёт ни с кем из своих друзей. Ни с Хлоей, ни с Оливером, ни с Лоис. И он никогда не раскроет чужие тайны. Но страшно Лексу становилось не от этого. С упрямым характером Кларка он смирился, да он и не хотел дрессировать или ломать любовника. Кларк Кент нравился ему именно таким, непокорным и непослушным в жизни, и таким податливым и ласковым в постели. Лекс начал боятся себя, собственных чувств, которые неожиданно возродились, как птица феникс из охладевшего пепла. Ему приходилось держаться изо всех сил, чтобы не проявить излишнюю нежность, не высказать ненужных чувств, или наоборот не вспылить и не посадить любовника на криптонитовую цепь, когда тот, действовал согласно своим убеждения, иногда наперекор, заставляя молодого миллиардера терять контроль над эмоциями. И ещё, он начал бояться, что ему не хватит духа наказать Кларка. Поступить с ним жёстко, если возникнет такая необходимость. И, к сожалению, она уже забрезжила на горизонте.  
  
Кларк просто возник у стола президента ЛюторКорп и терпеливо ждал, когда хозяин кабинета обратит на него внимание. С тех пор как он раскрыл свой секрет, некоторые вещи стали проще. Не нужно убеждать помощника президента, что встреча с его боссом жизненно необходима, ненужно стоять в приёмной. Можно явиться пред ясными очами мистера Лютора сразу и почти мгновенно, и готовиться к очередному фортелю судьбы. По крайней мере, теперь о неприятностях он узнавал быстро. Лекс его контролировал, вернее, пытался, требовал объяснить чуть ли не каждый шаг, чуть ли не каждую отлучку. И если бы Кларк хорошо не знал бывшего друга, то принял бы это за ревность. Ревность к друзьям, к поступкам, к каждому шагу сделанному без Лекс Лютора. Но любовник оставался холодным и жёстким, не оттаивая даже в постели. Только требовал новых удовольствий и уступок. И очень удивлялся, когда получал отпор. Пытался его ломать и злился, понимая, что это бесполезно. Хорошо хоть теперь не требовал заниматься любовью в разных экзотических местах, как это было в первый раз. Ограничиваясь кабинетом и спальней замка.  
\- Ты слишком задержался.  
Преодолеть за минуту расстояние от гватемальской границы до штата Канзас не в силах никто. Но Лекса это не волновало.  
\- Раздевайся.  
\- Что?!  
\- Ты слышал, у нас полчаса, мне необходимо снять напряжение.  
Кларк закусил губу, чтобы она не дрожала. Пуговицы не поддавались и не слушались внезапно одеревеневших пальцев.  
\- Быстрее можно? Время ограничено, - не просьбу, скорее приказ хозяин кабинета бросил небрежно, не отрываясь от работы.  
\- Может, хотя бы заблокируешь дверь кабинета.  
\- Я сказал секретарю, чтобы меня беспокоили только в случае крайней необходимости.  
Кларк понял, спорить бесполезно. Лекс решил устроить ему очередное испытание. Или наказать. Злость заставила придти в себя. Через секунду вся одежда была брошена на президентский стол, тем более стриптиза от него не потребовали. Куртка прикрыла собой экран ноутбука, а джинсы легли на бумаги. Лекс наконец-то оторвался от работы. Взгляд заскользил по мощному телу, их глаза встретились, Кларк приподнял бровь и сложил руки на груди. Ему ответили ироничной усмешкой.  
\- Иди сюда, - миллиардер хлопнул ладонью рядом с собой и сдвинул все, что находилось на поверхности в одну сторону. – Наклонись. Ноги шире. Можешь опереться или лечь на стол, - отрывистые короткие приказы. Ни капли тепла, что уж говорить о нежности. Холодное стекло на мгновение обожгло кожу. Он не видел любовника, только слышал звуки мягких шагов, скрип дверцы, снова шаги, хлюпанье выдавленной смазки, Кларк судорожно сглотнул. Эксперимент с криптонитом стал для Лекса любимым развлечением. Ему нравилось, когда Кларк ощущал себя уязвимым. Стоило пальцам со скользким гелем едва прикоснуться, мышцы непроизвольно напряглись.  
\- Не зажимайся, - ещё одна резкая команда. Стремясь расслабиться, он глубоко задышал, стекло запотело. Волосы закрывал лицо, мешая смотреть, он попытался их убрать, но ему не позволили.  
\- Руки оставь там, где они есть, - звук расстёгиваемой ширинки. Лекс не потрудился даже раздеться. Возбуждённая плоть прижалась к ложбинке между ягодицами. Горячие пальцы впились в бедра, притянули ближе, а потом он почувствовал любовника внутри. Полностью, во всю его немаленькую длину, и сдавленно охнул. Так и есть, криптонит снова заставлял ощущать дискомфорт. Боль нарастала, не позволяя расслабиться, напряженные мышцы сдерживали силу толчков и определённый ритм, который очень нравился Лексу.  
\- Перестань, - звонкий обидный шлепок, раздражённый тон. Похоже, сегодня можно не ждать, ни успокаивающего поглаживания, ни уж тем более ласк. Впрочем, Лекс и так был на них скуп. Кларк прикрыл глаза и терпеливо ждал, когда все закончится. Не проявляя инициативы, не возбуждаясь, не издавал ни звука. Меньшей реакции можно добиться только от резиновой куклы.  
\- Перестань, я сказал, - хозяин кабинета склонился ближе. Приникая к спине. Замер внутри, не двигаясь, прижимаясь всем телом. – Я тебя не чувствую.  
\- Потому что я тоже ничего не чувствую, кроме что меня дерут как последнюю сучку. И я не женщина, чтобы симулировать оргазм.  
\- Какие мы нежные, - издёвка резанула слух, и Кларк попробовал встать. Он, конечно, контролировал свою силу, но если бы захотел, мог избежать этой унизительной ситуации. Пальцы сжали плечо. Над ухом выдохнули.  
\- Лежи.  
\- Лекс, я не собака.  
\- Конечно не собака. Им присуща верность, а ты вечный лжец и предатель.  
\- Пусти меня.  
\- Нет, мы закончим, хотя, если хочешь, можешь применить свою силу.  
Удар ниже пояса, и Кларк снова уткнулся в жёсткую поверхность стола. Попытался расслабиться, чтобы Лексу было комфортно.  
\- Этого не достаточно, я не чувствую ничего здесь, - рука опустилась и огладила невозбуждённый член.  
\- Так помоги мне, - бросил Кларк в сердцах, смех защекотал кожу на шее. Ладонь внизу сжала и начала жестко дрочить, заставляя тяжелеть ствол. Кларк с тоской подумал, что действительно превращается в сучку, которой достаточно мимолётной ласки хозяина. Закусил губу, и сосредоточился. Рука двигалась в ритме толчков. Они отдавались болью при каждом новом проникновении. Боль смешивался с возбуждением, остро отдаваясь внутри, жар нарастал. Мягкая волна накрыла их по очереди. Последним кончил Кларк. По холодку, пробежавшему по спине, он почувствовал, как Лекс отстранился.  
\- Повернись, - их глаза, наконец, встретились, спокойный взгляд, рука, на плечо принуждающая встать на колени. – Застегни.  
Язычок молнии все никак не находился, а проклятая застёжка ни как не поддавалась. Ему казалось, что тело Лекса обжигало даже через ткань. Попытки увенчались успехом с четвёртого раза. Поднял голову – бесстрастное выражение лица, властно протянутая узкая кисть, на которой его собственная сперма.  
– Оближи, - язык заскользил по ладони, каждый палец погрузился в рот Кларка. Кларк облизывал, Лекс смотрел, оставаясь холодным. Что чувствовал безжалостный любовник, Кларк не взялся бы предположить. Ни одной эмоции не отразилось на дне зрачков.  
\- Можешь одеться.  
  
Он успел только натянуть джинсы, когда Лекс защёлкнул на его запястье наручник с метеоритом. Темно зеленные камни засветились, словно подсвеченные изнутри. От слабости Кларк упал на колени. Побледнел, излучение придало смуглой золотистой коже оливковый оттенок. Сильное тело свело судорогами. Вены резко обозначились, и рука с браслетом стала высушенной как у старика. Миллиардер впервые видел реакцию Кларка на зелёный камень, и зрелище оказалось не из приятных. Он подавил свой первый порыв снять ужасный предмет, приподнял подбородок Кларка и заглянул в глаза.  
\- Извини, не рассчитал дозу. Но думаю, мы придём к оптимальному решению опытным путём. Потом. После разговора. В твоих интересах отвечать быстро, - он промокнул капли пота со лба своим платком.  
\- За что? – огромные глаза смотрели с непониманием и обидой. Кларка скручивала боль, он почти не контролировал себя, цепляясь за Лекса, взгляд явно против воли хозяина молил о снисхождении.  
\- Ты решил спать со мной потому, что тебе нужна была информация о зоне 33.1? – жёсткий вопрос, в голосе ни тени сочувствия. Хотя внутри все кричало и просило остановить бесчеловечную пытку. Он не подумал, что воздействие метеорита будет столь мощным. Кларк свалился мешком на пол. Он еле слышно бормотал, но так тихо, что пришлось наклониться прямо к губам. Они обычно яркие и влажные посерели и высохли, и шептали, яростно шептали что-то. Но звук терялся, исчезая.  
\- Как…ты…мог… подумать … вся информация… известна… Я ни разу… к твоему компьютеру… и даже …. в кабинет, когда тебя … не было, - связных предложений уже не получалось, а потом тело обмякло. Кларк потерял сознание. Лекс выругался. Пришлось судорожно снимать браслет, и прятать в контейнер. Ключи долго не находились, а потом не попадали в едва заметную замочную скважину. Потом он отпаивал свою жертву холодной водой. Правда долго возиться не пришлось, едва над наручниками захлопнулась свинцовая крышка, Кларк пришёл в себя. Тело приняло прежний вид, словно ничего и не было. Кларк отшатнулся. Ему явно пришлось собрать всю силу воли в кулак, чтобы не сбежать сразу.  
\- Как ты мог!  
\- Ты был там, когда происходил захват объектов? Ты посмел вмешиваться в мои дела?– Лекс не обратил внимание на возглас.  
\- Конечно.  
\- И ты так легко в этом признаешься! – возмущение захлестнуло. Лекс выдвинул ящик стола и надел перстень с криптонитом, камень небольшой, но его воздействия должно было хватить для внушения. Он занёс руку для пощёчины, но не успел, удар остановили на излёте. Кларка, очевидно, ломало, не так сильно как от браслета, но вены снова чётко обозначились на кисти. И сдерживать взбешённого любовника приходилось, прилагая усилия. Как обычному человеку.  
\- А ты так просто признаешь, что являешься владельцем этих концлагерей?! – ярость звенела в голосе. Сейчас Кларк мог спокойно уйти, сбежать, но он упрямо сверлил Лекса взглядом, и в нем не было ни следа покорности или страха. Молодой миллиардер вспыхнул. Он занимался исследованиями, он считал этих людей социально опасными, он ограждал от них общество. И кто-то смеет его в этом упрекать.  
\- Это научные центры, - ошибка, начать оправдываться всегда ошибка. Но он позволил проклятому Кларку Кенту втянуть себя в этот бесполезный спор.  
\- Там проводят эксперименты на людях! Без их согласия! – Кларк отбросил, наконец, руку, пытавшуюся его ударить, но не отступил.  
Лекс вдруг успокоился, он знал, куда может завести этот разговор. И решил получить дивиденды. По максимуму. Он вернулся за стол, сел, откинулся в кресле.  
\- Мы уклонились от сути. Ты спал со мной, чтобы получать информацию из первых рук? Знаешь, в принципе, я не в обиде. Я получил даже больше, чем хотел. А ты? Оно того стоило? Получил новый опыт? – от издевательских слов собеседник вздрогнул, поднялся с пола и натянул рубашку. Поднял голову, губы Кларка подрагивали.  
\- Ты не можешь так думать.  
\- Не могу? Кларк, а что я должен думать. Ты уже месяц в моем доме, а потом приходит информация, что три центра разрушены, исследуемые матери… люди исчезли в неизвестном направлении. Спутниковая карта зафиксировала твоё нахождение на каждом месте происшествия.  
\- Я не отрицаю, я там был.  
\- Но…  
\- Лекс, я не пользовался нашими отношениями. И никогда не использовал тебя в качестве источника информации. Она получена в другом месте. И другими людьми, я только помогал. Но скажу одно. Даже если ты мне запретишь, я все равно буду помогать тем, кому ты причиняешь вред. Если ты хочешь меня остановить, тебе придётся меня запереть… или убить.  
Карандаш, который Лекс крутил между пальцами сломался, когда он услышал этот возмутительный ответ. Произнесённый спокойным тоном. Твердо и решительно.  
\- Ты смеешь говорить об этом.  
\- Ты всегда знал мои принципы.  
\- Метеоритные фрики опасны. Тебе ли этого не знать.  
\- Это люди, - упрямый нахал, сделал упор на последнем слове, оперся на стол руками и склонился, как можно ближе. – И они не всегда опасны. А те, что опасны, находятся в соответствующих местах, и больше не выполняют твои тайные задания. Остальные надеюсь, начнут новую жизнь на новом месте.  
\- Мило, - Лекс рассматривал Кларка, словно увидел что-то новое.- Ты заявляешь о любви, но моих действий не одобряешь.  
\- Да. Любовь не означает безоговорочного одобрения.  
\- И после этого ты хочешь, чтобы я поверил тебе? – последней фразой миллиардер припёр любовника к стенке и ждал, как тот вывернется. И увидел только растерянность. Её-то он ждал.  
\- Я не знаю, что сказать.  
\- И не надо. Кларк, вопрос доверия очень важен. Ты твердишь о своих чувствах, но сам мне не доверяешь, и предлагаешь мне поверить в твою любовь?  
Лекс остановил жестом Кента, когда тот попытался возразить. Высокий и сильный Кларк стоял перед ним, не зная как убедить и что сделать. Уверенный тон испарился, словно его и не было. Лекс удовлетворённо улыбнулся. Он накажет Кларка за проступок, и тот с благодарностью примет наказание. Не факт, что сделает выводы. Точно не сделает, и в следующий раз снова кинется защищать слабых и обиженных. Впрочем, Лексу Лютору Кларк Кент нравился именно таким.  
\- И ничего нельзя сделать?  
\- Давай ты попробуешь оказать доверие мне, - непробиваемое упрямство снова повисло в воздухе, молодой миллиардер усмехнулся, наклонился чуть вперёд, дотронулся до большой ладони, сжавшейся в кулак. – Мне не нужны твои тайны и чужие тоже. Но все равно это будет непросто. Для тебя.  
В больших глазах засветилась надежда. Лекс ликовал, план уже наполовину удался. Кларк только кивнул в ответ.  
  
Бар «У Джека». Сомнительное местечко. Место сбора байкеров и наркодилеров. Ссоры возникали на пустом месте, вспыхивали громкими нецензурными криками и бешеной дракой, и также быстро стихали, как только один из спорщиков успокаивался, получив в табло. Иногда, если крики и драка затягивались, всех зачинщиков выгонял огромной битой бармен, большой волосатый детина. Джека уважали за сильный, сокрушительный удар и незлобный характер. Но поножовщины в своём заведении хозяин не терпел.  
Оливер опрокинул очередную порцию текилы в рот и быстро закусил лимоном. Он знал, что сорвался. Но уже две недели его не покидала ощущение, что за ним следят. Чужой взгляд сопровождал везде как приклеенный. И пугающее ощущение оставляло только, когда он прилагал титанические усилия, чтобы оторваться от этой несуществующей слежки. Он напивался, пытаясь заглушить страх и гнев, уже в течение двух часов. Отбрил двух торговцев дурью. Хотя если бы знал, что не опьянеет от двух бутылок сорокаградусного напитка, то, пожалуй, ширнулся. Хмель его брал медленно, почти не расслабляя, мешала злость на весь мир. И на Кларка Кента в частности. Впрочем, на команду тоже.  
  
Команду возмутило, как Оливер разговаривал с Кларком. Возможно криптонец совершил большую ошибку, открывая свою тайну Лексу Лютору, но он имел право на эту ошибку, пока тайна о Лиге справедливости оставалась неприкосновенной. А она таковой оставалась, никто из них не ощутил слежку (кроме Олли) и все операции проходили в обычном режиме, если такой термин, конечно, уместен для операций группы людей с невероятными способностями. Нелёгкий разговор длился долго. Квин настаивал, что Кент всех подставил, а если не подставил, то это в любой момент может это сделать, стоит Лексу Лютору захотеть как следует. Он доказывал - теперь Кларк опасен, и если миллиардер переманит его на свою сторону, то все остальные неприятности покажутся им детским лепетом. Они, перебивая друг друга, спорили до хрипоты, пока разговор не превратился в бестолковый базар, где говорят все одновременно и никто не слышит собеседника. Окончательную точку в перепалке поставил Киборг. Он призвал на помощь Дину. Девушка заставила всех замолчать, используя свой дар. Ребята решили, они обязаны извиниться перед Кентом. Хорошо хоть у этих болванов хватило ума не привлекать Кларка к операциям, связанным с ЛюторКорп. На всякий случай.  
Впервые в жизни авторитет Квина был поставлен под сомнение и его право на лидерство. Недоверие не высказали вслух, но оно повисло в воздухе и ощущалось в каждом слове или фразе.  
«Извинится. Ещё чего!», - лучник фыркнул. И снова заказал себе выпивку. От него не ускользнуло пристальное внимание бармена, ведь он уже влил в себя приличное количество алкоголя, но видимо его стадия ещё не внушала опасений, и стакан наполнился до краёв. Оливер опрокинул в себя очередную порцию текилы и неприлично выругался, переводя дух, после того как жидкий огонь прокатился по гортани и спустился в желудок, заставляя двигаться быстрее кровь по жилам. Именно поэтому он любил бывать «У Джека» здесь не надо сдерживать себя, не надо притворяться цивилизованным и воспитанным. Образ светского повесы и успешного богатого бизнесмена не сковывал и не давил. Здесь не любили богатеньких мальчиков и золотую молодежь.  
Оливер вернулся к своим мыслям. Кент совершил огромную ошибку. И бороться с её последствиями придётся долго. И не факт, что ущерб можно минимизировать. Стремление Лекса Лютора к власти подкреплённое почти безграничной силой криптонца, если он уступит или согласится с убеждениями любовника, завтра может вылиться в огромную проблему, с которой не справится никто. А решение у этой проблемы было только одно. Смерть Лютора. Только вот Кларк никогда не простит союзника и употребит все свои силы на разоблачение.  
\- Не думал, что супергерои напиваются в барах. Да ещё в таких сомнительных.  
Погруженный в тяжёлые думы Оливер не заметил, как рядом за стойкой появился высокий худой парень с пронзительным взглядом светлых почти белых глаз (они производили жуткое впечатление) и мягкими вкрадчивыми манерами. Про таких обычно говорят – опаснее гремучей змеи. И парень казался смутно знакомым. Потом в одурманенном алкоголем мозгу плейбоя щёлкнуло. Неужели его маска раскрыта? Незнакомец назвал его супергероем. Хмель выветрился почти мгновенно. Олли привычно отметил для себя возможные пути отхода, осторожно положил руку на нож под одеждой, с которым не расставался. И к соседу через секунду обратился вполне трезвый и адекватный человек, способный нанести упреждающий удар в любой момент.  
\- Ты меня с кем-то путаешь, приятель, - брошено небрежно, слегка развязно, но тело стало сжатой до предела пружиной, готовой раскрыться в стремительном движении. Только дай повод.  
\- Расслабься, лучник, - шелестящий шёпот совсем рядом. Незнакомец подметил перемену в состоянии Оливера. – Если бы я хотел, то давно бы убил тебя.  
И рука собеседника с лёгкостью прошла насквозь через грудь ошарашенного Квина и вернулась обратно. Он ничего не почувствовал, а незнакомец продолжил:  
\- Я мог ненадолго задержаться внутри тела и сжать твоё сердце, ждать пока оно не остановится, сломать трахею или просто перебить связи между позвонками внутри. Ты бы просто умер и даже не знал от чего.  
\- Как?.. - он не успел продолжить.  
\- Высокая молекулярная активность. Могу ею управлять. Не спрашивай что это такое. Сам не знаю, слышал от умников в зоне 33.1, когда они проводили надо мной эксперименты и учили пользоваться своим даром. Для своих целей, конечно, не для моего же блага.  
\- Но тогда почему?.. - вопрос снова остался незаконченным.  
\- Хотел поблагодарить. Я увидел твоё фото в газете в разделе светской хроники и узнал. Проник в твою квартиру и убедился, что именно ты Зеленная стрела, - тут голос парня понизился до еле слышного шёпота.  
Для себя лучник отметил, что надо перенастраивать систему безопасности дома. Он никогда думал, что будут подобные проблемы. Впрочем, стоило предполагать. Он связывался по роду своей деятельности не только со слабыми и беззащитными. Но и с опасными людьми.   
\- Я долго следил, за тобой, но случая как сегодня поговорить не представилось. Ты вечно исчезаешь. Что не удивительно. При твоей деятельности. Но сегодня ты был расстроен и почти не скрывался когда пришёл сюда.  
Оливер мысленно застонал, проблемы с командой и Кентом заставили его забыть об осторожности. Об элементарной конспирации. И теперь понятно откуда взялась его паранойя. Чутье не обмануло. Правда, увело не в ту сторону.  
\- Ты с командой освободил меня год назад. Ты не скрывал лицо – я был почти без сознания. Потом меня спрятали, лечили и дали возможность отлежаться. Я очень благодарен. Но мне до сих пор снятся кошмары о лаборатории. Я весь год просыпался с криками, иногда просто боялся спать. Боялся, что меня найдут и за мной снова придут. В общем, я не выдержал и решил собрать информацию. Да только даже при моих способностях надо с чего-то начинать. Ведь сволочи, что держал меня взаперти - не представлялись кто они и откуда. Просто проводили свои хреновы эксперименты.  
Оливер не поверил своим ушам. Так не бывает. Словно ответ на его немую просьбу. Практически отчаянный крик. Конечно, надо во всем убедиться. Проверить по базе данных Киборга - они хранили всю информацию по освобождённым из зоны 33.1 метеоритным фрикам. Но сейчас он узнал этого парня, им пришлось его выносить на руках из камеры. Он находился без сознания и в крайней стадии истощения. Они поместили бывшего пленника в клинику, и тогда казалось, он не выживет. Что с ним делали так и не выяснили, как впрочем, и способности, потому что как только пациент очнулся, он исчез. Теперь понятно, каким способом.  
\- Значит через стены проходишь…- вопрос превратился в утверждение, собеседник для убедительности погрузил палец в поверхность барной стойки, точно она была миражем, туманом или галлюцинацией. Квин не справился с соблазном и убедился в её твёрдости и несокрушимости, проведя по гладкой столешнице ладонью. Зрелище жутковатое. А потом с другой стороны начали падать бутылки. Парень усмехнулся и быстро выдернул руку.  
\- Впечатляет. Хорошо, я тебе помогу. У тебя будет возможность поквитаться с главной причиной своих бед. Если конечно не струсишь. Как твоё имя?  
\- Зачем оно тебе? Пусть будет прозвище. Мерцающий.  
  
Коридоры. Нескончаемые безлюдные коридоры без окон и дверей. Белые матовые стены. Резкий свет электрических лампочек бил в глаза. Кто бы мог подумать, что под зданием ЛюторКорп столько скрытых подземных помещений. Лекс вёл по лабиринту лабораторий, и Кларку приходилось едва сдерживаться, чтобы не сбежать. Они спустились сюда после двухчасового молчаливого обеда, но перед этим глава ЛюторКорп долго выдавал указания по внутренней системе связи. Кларк догадывался, что распоряжения касаются его личности, но помня предшествующий разговор, даже не пытался подслушать. И сейчас шаг за шагом, похоже, приближался к самому большому кошмару своей жизни. Сердце выскакивало из груди, мерзкий холодок пробежался по спине, волосы на загривке почти вставали дыбом. Он почти чувствовал криптонитовый скальпель, поднесённый к животу и первый надрез. Внутри все сворачивалось в тугой узел страха. Он считал себя храбрым, но легко быть смелым, встречая опасность лицом к лицу. С противником, которого можно одолеть – силой или знаниями. Перспектива же закончить свою жизнь беспомощным подопытным кроликом пугала до дрожи в коленях. Лекс устроил ему изощрённую пытку, пугая неизвестностью и одновременно требуя доверия. Хорошо еще его адский проводник в этом лабиринте шёл впереди и не мог насладиться той глубиной безумия, в которую постепенно погружался Кларк.  
Белая дверь. Стандартный проем вел в светлое почти стерильное помещение, ироничное приглашение хозяина с полупоклоном, состояние приятеля для него, очевидно, не стало сюрпризом. Ноги отказываются идти дальше. Он может только надеяться, что выйдет отсюда живым.  
Пространство лаборатории было огромным, стены терялись за оборудованием и металлической мебелью, в приглушённом свете зловеще поблескивали приборы неизвестного назначения, большие и маленькие, слегка пугающие. Оглушённый видом Кларк оглянулся на окрик Лекс. Почти прямо перед ним большой стол. На поверхности одинаковые металлические ящики. Их количество откровенно нервировало, а невозможность заглянуть вовнутрь даже его рентгеновским зрением не добавляло спокойствия. Свинец. Только он остаётся непроницаем для зорких не по-человечески глаз, и только этот металл способен оградить от излучения метеорита. Непроизвольно Кларк попытался сделать шаг назад, но его удержали за руку.  
\- Правильная догадка, но неправильный вывод, - Лекс понимающе улыбнулся и открыл первый ящик. Внутри на обычной пластиковой поверхности было два браслета с широкими полосками из криптонита. Камень вспыхнул жутковатым светом, придавая белым стенам зеленоватый оттенок, отразился, преломляясь многократно в блестящих поверхностях приборов. Кларк упал на колени, задыхаясь и корчась от боли. Откуда-то издалека послышался озабоченный комментарий.  
\- Переборщили, - и через секунду наступило понимание, что он может дышать и двигаться без боли.  
\- Что происходит? – голос звучал хрипло и неуверенно.  
\- Доверься мне, мы просто подбираем нужную дозу, - после этих слов открылся следующий ящик, и Кларка скрутил новый приступ. – К сожалению, в твоём случае, это можно сделать только эмпирически.  
С каждой крышкой боль становилась меньше, она уже не заставляла биться в судорогах, не контролируя собственное тело. Ему оставалось только смотреть и молча ждать, когда найдётся нужная пара. Непонятно какой по счету щелчок отрывшегося замка. Он внутренне сжался, ожидая, когда его начнёт рвать на части, но ничего не ощутил. Его мучитель с интересом переводил взгляд с Кларка на стол. Пара массивных и тяжёлых, широких наручников с двумя тонкими полосками метеорита, которые едва светились.  
\- Иди сюда. Протяни руку.  
Пришлось собрать всю свою волю в кулак, чтобы выполнить эту просьбу. Браслет защёлкнулся на руке с едва слышным щелчком. Но ему показалось, что громыхнула огромная непробиваемая дверь, отрезая его от всего остального мира.  
\- Попробуй согнуть вот это, - Лекс протянул металлическую трубу. Через минуту бесполезных усилий Кларк понял, что предмет не поддался ни на сотую долю дюйма.  
\- Добро пожаловать в мир обычных людей, - и второй браслет оттянул запястье.  
Он уже ощутил себя бесправным и беспомощным узником без надежды на освобождение. И внутренне подготовился противостоять судьбе. Какой бы страшной и ужасной она не была. Он фатально ошибся и мог винить только себя.  
\- Ты можешь снять их сам. Только надо нажать вот здесь. Эй, открой глаза. Если ты помнишь, я говорил о доверии. Я хочу быть с тобой на равных, когда мы вместе. И выясняем отношения. Или когда ты просишь прощения. А для этой более чем официальной процедуры больше подходит замок. И моя спальня.  
\- Просить прощение за что?! За освобождение людей, которых ты похитил?! – гнев дрожал в каждом слове. Кларку страшно, ведь здесь он в полной власти Лекса Лютора, но он все равно не отступает.  
\- Кларк, - снисходительный смешок, рука огладила плечо и притянула к себе, горячая ладонь спустилась по спине, язык лизнул за ухом, заставляя дышать чаще. Кларк мысленно проклял своё тело и то, что оно так быстро привыкло к пусть к скупым и немного небрежным ласкам любовника. Миллиардер выдохнул чуть слышно. – Бог с ними, с метеоритными фриками. Но ты уничтожил мою собственность и результаты многолетних исследований, скажи спасибо, что отделаешься только извинениями в моей постели. А не криптонитовой клеткой.   
  
Беспомощность Кларка будила в Лексе нечто тёмное. Нечто появлялось из самых глубин подсознания, захлёстывая мощной, беспощадной волной, не позволяя вздохнуть или опомниться. Золотистое почти идеальное тело на чёрных простынях огромной постели в его собственной спальне бесстыдно выставленное напоказ и прикованное к спинке кровати. Неспособное противится чужим желаниям, прикосновениям и боли, которую он готов причинить, вынуждая принимать себя таким какой он есть на самом деле, а не тот нарисованный образ в более чем невинном воображении любовника, несмотря на все произошедшее между ними за последний месяц. Власть полная и бесконтрольная сводила с ума. Но Кларк все равно не казался беспомощной жертвой. В его глазах не плескался страх как в лаборатории, Кент смог быстро придти в себя после произошедшего. Впрочем, Лекс удивился бы другому варианту развития событий.  
\- Ты говорил о доверии.  
\- Точно.  
\- И в чем же тогда тайный смысл?..  
\- Ты учишься доверять мне.  
\- А боль бесплатное приложение?  
\- Считай это наказанием. И принимай меня таким, какой я есть. Иногда мне хочется делать больно таким правильным мальчикам как ты.  
\- Лекс…  
\- Тссс…, - палец прижался к губам, заставляя замолчать. – Будешь говорить, когда я позволю. Ты ещё устанешь… просить. Уверяю тебя.  
Кларк обречённо замолчал. А Лекс удобно расположился между широко разведёнными ногами любовника, склонился к слегка подрагивающему телу. Он не баловал Кларка поцелуями. Он вообще ещё ни разу не поцеловал в губы Кларка. Хотя безумно хотел. Иногда еле сдерживаясь. Он решил придерживаться сказанного у белой башни, когда остановил эти соблазнительные губы. Поцелуи надо заслужить. А вздрагивал его пленник от укусов. Лексу понравилось, что сейчас он может оставлять свои отметины на безупречной коже. Словно метя. Оставляя свое клеймо. Конечно же, он понимал, стоит снять криптонитовые браслеты и метки исчезнут. Но каждая из них останется в воспоминаниях, а значит даже невидимые, они будут напоминать, о том кому принадлежит Кларк Кент.  
Кларк уже полчаса извивался под Лексом возбуждённый до предела, но ему не позволяли кончить. Пытка болью и наслаждением для неопытного Кларка стала невыносимой. Он невольно тянулся за любым прикосновением или поглаживанием. Непроизвольно вскидывал бедра. Стонал сквозь зубы, когда мучитель тёрся своим членом о его пах, приникая всем телом, делая контакт невыносимо тесным и жарким. И почти кричал, когда тот останавливался, не позволяя довести процесс до естественного завершения. Вид Кларка Кента жаждущего секса, приводил Лекса в совершеннейший восторг. Он едва сдерживался, чтобы не овладеть им немедленно.  
\- Я хочу слышать.  
\- Что? – жалобный всхлип, измученный любовной игрой, Кларк почти не понимает, что происходит вокруг.  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Тебя, Лекс, - детская обида светится в распахнутых навстречу глазах. До этого Кларк по привычке держал их закрытыми. Боясь тепловидением повредить партнёру. В горячке любовной игры он совсем забыл, что сейчас всего лишь человек.  
\- Что конкретно ты хочешь? Пока не скажешь, ничего не получишь.  
\- Ты не сможешь, ты сам хочешь.  
\- Сегодня удовлетворюсь собственной рукой. И сделаю это на твоих глазах.  
Кларк обиженно засопел, правда, краснеть не стал, но слова ему явно давались с трудом.  
\- Возьми меня.  
\- Конкретнее.  
\- Сволочь, трахни меня.  
\- Ещё конкретнее. Чего ты хочешь Кларк?  
Лекс отстранился, ему льстил возмущённый, а потом восторженный взгляд любовника, то с какой жадность этот взгляд скользил по его телу, упиваясь и рассматривая. Искренний, незамутнённый экстаз. Руки начали медленно поглаживать прижатый к животу член, и тут же послышался почти отчаянный крик.  
\- Хочу твой член в моей заднице.   
\- Ещё конкретнее, Кларк.  
Прикованный приятель тщетно пытался освободить прикованные руки, зло шипел, почти выворачивался, он почти не контролировал себя, возбуждение срывало с Кларка Кента последние покровы невинности. Он откровенно тёрся ягодицами о простыню, выставляя себя напоказ. На какое-то время ясность мысли вернулась к нему и он, срываясь, зашептал:  
\- Сними эту проклятую штуку, - взмах головы, на спинку кровати, на цепь соединяющую браслеты и удерживающую руки. - Я хочу обнимать тебя. Пожалуйста.  
Просьба больше похоже на стон отчаянья. Миллиардер тихо рассмеялся, потянулся к наручникам, что-то щёлкнуло, и Кларк оказался на свободе. Он обвил ногами талию Лекса, приникая всем своим горячим, дрожащим телом и сам направил член любовника в себя, раскрываясь как можно больше и помогая любому движению. Они так тесно переплелись, что казались единым целым. Частые вздохи, сладкие стоны, острые укусы, глубокое проникновение. Клубок чистой животной страсти. Вспышка одна на двоих и бессилие, не хотелось двигаться, говорить, даже думать. Лекс ещё внутри, они не разрывали объятие очень долго. Он гладил лицо Кларка. Наслаждаясь моментом.  
\- Следующий раз верь мне.  
  
Мерцающий наблюдал за главным виновником своих бед, поглощённого любовной игрой, уже полчаса, прячась в стене замка. Он только сейчас вспомнил этого человека. Он видел его всего лишь раз. Мельком. Высокий, лысый, надменный. Дорого одетый и хорошо пахнущий, такой не уместный в обшарпанных стенах зоны 33.1 и спокойно шествующий по тёмным коридорам, не обращая внимания на крики и вопли обречённых. В его присутствии надсмотрщики и учёные лебезили, готовые прогнуться чуть ли не в три погибели. Как он потом слышал, именно, за ним оставалось окончательное решение, чей дар будут развивать. А кто пойдёт на эксперименты. Мерцающему не повезло. Его дар видимо впечатлил надменного незнакомца, и из бедного подростка выжали все соки, выясняя сверхъестественные способности, заставляя овладеть ими в совершенстве. Мучители не боялись, что их грозное оружие повернётся против них. Способы убеждения и укрощения строптивых были самими жестокими и очень действенными. Если бы не команда Зеленной стрелы Мерцающий до сих пор бы совершенствовал свой дар или работал на корпорацию, пресекая чужие жизни, людей ему незнакомых.  
Лекс Лютор – так назвал его Зеленная стрела. Самый богатый человек в Америке и видимо самый большой сукин сын. От увиденного в спальне чуть не вырвало. Оказывается, не только тайные лаборатории поглощали извращённое воображение миллиардера. Имея возможность общаться с самими красивыми женщинами планеты, он предпочитал в своей постели мужчин. Бывший заключённый видел, что парень, которого трахает Лютор, прикован к постели. И явно находится здесь против воли. Он не хотел отягощать свою совесть невинной жизнью, и поэтому ждал, когда все закончится, закрывая глаза и затыкая уши, только бы не видеть того, что творилось в спальне. Он замер отключая сознание от действительности, как делал это во время экспериментов, в нужный момент оно пробуждалось само. Он вздрогнул от стука. Открыл глаза. Из укрытия хорошо было видно, что Лютор насмешливо посмотрел на дверь ванной. Второй парень исчез, видимо его отпустили помыться. Пора. Он мягко выскользнул из стены и тихо подошёл ближе. И его не удовлетворит быстрая безболезненная смерть.  
  
Послышался сдавленный крик. Браслеты с метеоритом упали к ногам, и через долю секунды он оказался в спальне. Непонятно откуда взявшийся незнакомец стоял перед Лексом. Невозможно, немыслимо, но кисти парня были погружены в грудь жертвы, и она корчилась от боли. Проникая взглядом сквозь телесную оболочку, Кларк увидел, что сердце медленно сдавливают, пытаясь раздавить? Он попробовал оттолкнуть убийцу. Но рука прошла сквозь тело. Незнакомец развернулся, и зло рассмеялся, и усилил давление. Кларк беспомощно замер, не зная, что предпринять. Как можно соперничать с почти бестелесной сущностью? У Лекса уже синели губы, он задыхался как при астме и корчился от боли. Глаза закатились, он начал терять сознание. Но мучитель не позволил, освободил одну из рук и пару раз ударил жертву по щеке.  
\- Очнись сукин сын. Ты должен видеть собственную смерть.  
Убийца допустил промах, пытаясь в полной мере насладиться местью. Он дал понять Кларку, что может быть вещественным, а значит вполне уязвимым. Кларк хорошо помнил подругу Ланы, которая так же могла проникать через стены за счёт чудовищной внутримолекулярной скорости*. Тогда Кларк смог её остановить внезапным потоком воды. Опрокинув водонапорную башню. Мысли бежали на бешённой скорости, их подгонял вид Лекса - он уже почти не дышал. Сердце еле стучало, ещё чуть-чуть и оно остановится.  
Ну же думай! Поток огня?  
И пламя огромной силы заполыхало внутри незнакомца, сначала он только смеялся, а потом высокая температура настолько разогнала молекулы, что они не смогли удержаться вместе и рассеялись, а убийца просто исчез. Хозяин замка упал на кровать. Он не дышал, не показывал признаков жизнь. Кларк склонился, накрыл своими губами похолодевшие губы и вдохнул воздух в лёгкие. Осторожно строго дозируя свою силу, четыре раза нажал грудную клетку. Ещё вдох, ещё нажатие. И ещё. И ещё. Он делал искусственное дыхание и массаж сердца, молясь только об одном, чтобы Лекс, его персональный мучитель, очнулся.  
\- Живи! Не смей умирать!  
Слова, однажды произнесённые у реки, прозвучали как волшебное заклинание, способное вернуть к жизни. Лекс открыл глаза, внимательно посмотрел на Кларка.  
\- Ты все-таки нашёл повод для поцелуя?  
__________________________________________________________________________  
* Вопрос не ко мне. Что это такое даже не знаю. Вопрос к создателям сериала.


	6. Часть шестая,  в которой автор ударяется в мелодраму и пытается что-то безуспешно сказать читателям, Кларк находится в депрессии и бурно выражает свои эмоции, а Лекс выжидает и принимает исключительно деловые решения

Двери. Множество дверей вдоль стен. И за каждой дверью бесконечность. Воспоминаний и чувств. Ощущений и эмоций. Видений прошлого. Видений будущего. Мысли и мечты. Желания. Тёмные и пугающие, как их владелец.   
Непрошенный гость прятался. Скрывался. Таился как загнанный зверь. Но хозяин страшных лабиринтов преследовал по пятам. Дышал в затылок. Безумный смех катился по коридорам, от вибрирующего звука потряхивало, ужас лишал последних сил. А ещё знакомый голос манил, уговаривал, увещевал, угрожал и приказывал сдаться. Становясь нежным до боли, он убеждал не противиться судьбе и принять её, обещал снисхождение тому, кто проник сюда без разрешения. Но Кларк помнил о своей цели. И как бы чужие видения не пугали, как бы не мучили, он не собирался покидать лабиринт, не исполнив свою важную миссию. Ведь от неё зависела жизнь близкого и родного ему существа.  
  
Ещё одна дверь. За ней роскошная спальня замка. Дерево, зеркала, бронза. Приглушённый свет и пламя свечей играло на влажных от пота телах. Он видит тени и блики. Не видит лиц. Двое занимаются сексом на шёлковых простынях. Не замечая никого вокруг. Они поглощены друг другом. Они отдаются друг другу без остатка. Не оставляя себе ничего. Они шепчут нежные слова. Их признания звучат так искренне, словно исходят из самого сердца. Потом любовники засыпают. Их тела переплетаются так тесно, что начинает казаться - они единое целое. Когда дыхание одного из них становится спокойным и размеренным, второй выскальзывает из крепких объятий, он собран и напряжён, а в большой ладони, неизвестно откуда взявшийся стилет. Клинок узкий и тонкий, и невольный зритель точно уверен, что он острый как бритва и способен разрезать пушинку. Взгляд Кларка не может оторваться от внезапно ставшей безумной картины, разум не может поверить в то, что видит.   
Смуглый мощный любовник поднимает руку, отблеск сверкает на блестящем металлическом лезвии, короткий удар, тихий вскрик. И вот уже на невольного свидетеля смотрят мёртвые глаза. Он не может оторваться от неподвижного, застывшего взгляда. Расширенные чёрные зрачки как омут без дна, они затягивают и не отпускают. Он отшатывается, и наконец-то испуганный разум воспринимает и связывает увиденное воедино. Убийца с кинжалом в руках двойник Кларка, жертва – Лекс. Сознание двоится, снова играет с ним злую шутку. Он ощущает ещё тёплую кожу любовника под ладонями и кровь, сочащуюся из раны, чувствует запах железа и ловит последний хрип из пробитой им же самим груди. Жизнь вытекла из худощавого изящного тела. Тела, что секунду назад было Лексом. Его другом. Его возлюбленным. Он смотрит на жертву и губы растягиваются в хищной ухмылке. И он же стоит перед кроватью не в силах поверить своим глазам и кричит как раненный зверь. Кларк пытается убежать, скрыться, исчезнуть. Он пытается отвернуться. Но чужие и очень сильные руки удерживают, принуждая смотреть на постель, которая только что стала смертным ложем. Он не может освободиться из плена, но борется всерьёз. Его губы шевелятся, пытаясь выдавить хоть звук:  
\- Не правда! Этого не было! Этого не могло быть!  
Вкрадчивый, шелестящий голос ехидно нашёптывает в ухо:  
\- Любви? Убийства? Или всего вместе? Кларк, ты же убиваешь меня. Ты каждый день убиваешь меня своими секретами. Меня и нашу дружбу. Мою любовь. И свою любовь. Ты убиваешь мою душу день за днём. Не доверяя мне, превращаясь в моего врага. А я всего лишь хотел быть рядом. Быть с тобой.  
\- Но ты не можешь хотеть…  
\- Чего Кларк, быть твоим любовником? Ты так в этом уверен?..  
Страстный шёпот заполняет сознание, больше нет ничего кроме этого шёпота и ощущений, жадных прикосновений к телу. Накатывает неуместное и непрошеное возбуждение. Он не может, не может. Что есть сил, он вырывается из удушающих объятий и скрывается за ближайшей дверью. За спиной раздаётся смех. От него мурашки по коже и волосы встают дыбом.  
\- Кларк, неужели ты думаешь, что от меня здесь можно убежать?  
  
Лекс стоял в дверях комнаты и смотрел на мечущегося в постели человека. Тот кричал, тело било в лихорадке, а влажные волосы прилипли к мокрому от пота лбу. Какой же кошмар мог довести супермена до подобных физиологических реакций, если Кларк не потел, даже находясь под воздействием сверхвысоких температур? Уже несколько недель Кент жил в замке. После нападения, госпитализации и выхода из больницы Лютор практически поставил ему ультиматум. Или он переселяется в поместье или может гулять на все четыре стороны. Тогда это казалось логичным. Лучше телохранителя, чем Кларк с его способностями трудно найти. Да и потом, так легче контролировать любовника. Тем более ни информации об убийце, ни о заказчике, а то, что он был, Лекс не сомневался, служба безопасности найти не сумела. Ни на одной камере наблюдения странный незнакомец не засветился, а его ДНК рассеялось как дым, поэтому опознать личность оказалось невозможно.   
  
Но к удивлению молодого миллиардера Кларк ответил, что после произошедшего в день нападения им лучше расстаться. Лекс горько усмехнулся, список своих личных достижений можно пополнить новым рекордом – он смог за относительно небольшой период достигнуть точки невозврата в отношениях с человеком искренне и страстно в него влюблённого. И которого любил сам. Также страстно и как думалось безнадёжно. Чью любовь, как казалось, потерял навсегда. А после чудесного признания Лекс благодаря своей гордости и обиде зашёл слишком далеко. Так далеко, что Кларк хотел уйти, сбежать. И больше не возвращаться. Но допустить этого Лекс Лютор не мог. Нет. Он не мог отпустить Кларка. Ни теперь. И никогда. Это не может произойти, после того как они стали любовниками.   
  
Кларк принадлежит только ему.   
  
Он не стал просить прощения, или удерживать приятеля романтическими глупостями. Он поступил, как было проще ему. Так как поступал всегда.  
  
Шкатулка с зеленным метеоритом находилась у него в кабинете. И после того как Кларк упал, задыхаясь от боли под зеленным излучением. Лекс спокойно произнёс, разглядывая бьющегося в судорогах любовника.  
\- Кларк, у тебя есть выбор. Либо ты остаёшься здесь со мной в замке. Либо прямо отсюда отправляешься в лабораторию. И думаю, прессе будет интересно узнать, какого монстра воспитывал будущий сенатор США со своим мужем на ферме Кентов.   
Жертва что-то прохрипела из-под стола, Кларк яростно цеплялся за сознание, не позволяя себе отключиться. Глаза горели от бешенства. Шкатулка захлопнулась. Через секунду Лекса вырвали из кресла и прижали к книжным шкафам, горло неотвратимо сдавливала большая и сильная рука, он чувствовал, что скоро начнёт задыхаться, и ноги не доставали до пола. Но миллиардер не отрывал ироничного взгляда от Кларка, не пытаясь вырваться или воспротивиться нападению.   
  
\- Когда нечего сказать последний аргумент сила?  
\- Как ты смеешь?! Не я это начал! Я уйду, и ты никогда меня не найдёшь.  
\- Мой жучок…  
\- Мне помогут от него избавиться…  
\- Но я могу испортить жизнь твоим близким, Кларк. И с этим ты ни чего не сможешь сделать. Поэтому у тебя очень простой выбор. Или замок, или лаборатория. По-моему всё очевидно.  
Ноги, стремительно соприкоснулись с твёрдой поверхностью, его бросили, хорошо не кинули об пол, он, не стесняясь, растер горло, пробуя восстановить чувствительность, избавиться от онемения. Но присутствия духа не потерял, вернее не показал слабости. Хотя понимал, что дразнит зверя. Дикого зверя запрятанного глубоко внутри Кларка. И которого держала лишь сила самоконтроля, железная сила самоконтроля прекрасного супермена. Как долго Лекс мог испытывать на прочность эти стальные цепи никому не известно. Но одну грань он уже пересёк и любовник не хотел больше иметь с ним ничего общего. Хотя и уверял, что любит. Поэтому он будет держать Кларка около себя сам. На своих условиях. И не допустит разрыва.  
\- Так что ты решил?  
От взгляда, что его наградили, другой бы человек, зная о возможностях собеседника, сбежал не задумываясь. Но Лекс спокоен и ждёт. Он наверняка знал, каким будет ответ.  
\- Я остаюсь.   
  
Только вот зря Лекс радовался своей победе. Некоторых легче убить, чем заставить делать по-своему или идти против совести.   
  
Он совершенно забыл, имея постоянно под рукой такого покладистого и послушного любовника, из какого Кларк теста и каким был Джонатан Кент, человек его воспитавший. Неисправимым упрямцем. Вечным идеалистом. Поэтому ему оставалось злиться только на себя самого. Ночью, не обнаружив Кларка в своей постели, он решил сам навестить спальню напротив. Новый жилец замка читал, поглощённый книгой, и не заметил хозяина дома. Лекс самодовольно усмехнулся и приказал не терпящим возражения тоном раздеться. То, что приказ был беспрекословно выполнен, ещё больше ввело в заблуждение относительно намерений бывшего друга. Но потом наглый мальчишка, лёг на живот, чуть приподнял задницу, широко развёл бедра, положил книгу перед собой и, обернувшись, предложил заканчивать побыстрее *. Лекс чуть не проглотил язык от злости. Он почти кинулся в кабинет за криптонитом, но его остановил насмешливый взгляд. Ему не подчинялись, над ним смеялись, и причинив боль он лишь расписался бы в собственном бессилии. И ему пришлось, через силу, оставить Кларка в покое. На время. Обдумывая как снова заставить любовника терять контроль в своём присутствии.   
  
Они почти не разговаривали, встречаясь только за завтраком и ужином. Кларк все свободное время проводил на улицах Метрополиса, и если верить последним новостям, видимо, занимался спасением неудачников. Иногда слонялся по замку, изучая библиотеку. А ночью, ночью Кларка Кента мучили кошмары. Как будто все демоны ада собрались, чтобы истязать эту чистую душу. Как бы не злился Лекс на бывшего друга, в одном он мог поклясться, вряд ли у того за душой были столь тёмные дела, от которых так можно метаться и кричать. К утру все прекращалось. Он не рассказывал своему гостю, что происходит, и приказал прислуге помалкивать. Но те слова, которые произносил, кричал или выстанывал Кларк во время ночных кошмаров говорили о том, что он Лекс Лютор играет в них, в этих кошмарах не последнюю роль. Сегодня он снова стоял на пороге спальни и внимательно слушал:  
\- Лекс, прошу, не надо. Умоляю тебя!   
Боль и страх сочились в каждом звуке, сильное тело дрожало, его почти ломало, от тех ужасов, что подкидывал утомлённый и измученный мозг своему хозяину. А Лекс думал только об одном.  
\- Если ты так боишься меня Кларк, то почему ты со мной? До сих пор со мной?  
Молодой миллиардер знал только одно. Он не хочет быть причиной кошмаров любимого человека. Его мучений и изматывающий страданий. Он не может измениться полностью, но стать более терпеливым и менее агрессивным в его силах. И если это единственный способ вернуть восхищенный взгляд Кларка, полный гордости за него и любви. Как когда-то очень давно. Он сможет. Надо лишь сделать над собой небольшое усилие.  
  
Единственное что осталось Кларку, в сложившейся ситуации не потерять чувство собственного достоинства. Он и так слишком далеко зашёл, непомерно себя унизив. Ему становилось мучительно стыдно лишь от воспоминаний, о том, что он позволил делать с собой Лексу, пытаясь пробудить в бывшем друге хоть часть утраченного доверия и любви. Тогда он мог лишь надеяться, что это ледяное сердце однажды смягчится и оттает. Но ничего не поучалось. А только усугублялось. Ноша оказалась слишком тяжела даже для его плеч. Невозможно бесконечно балансировать на краю той бездны, которая безудержно и жадно старалась поглотить человека, хоть раз в неё заглянувшего. Особенно если напарник так и старается вырваться и прыгнуть. Тьма внизу этой пропасти была привлекательна. Он сам ощутил её мощь и невероятную силу. Сильным она предлагала исполнение самых потаённых желаний, нашёптывая в уши, извлекая из глубин подсознания все самое страшное и темное, снимала вечный контроль над поступками, мыслями и словами, позволяя отпустить тормоза. Слабым предлагала покориться, отдаться на волю победителя, даруя возможность не отвечать за свои поступки, надо было только позволить другому решать за тебя и навсегда избавиться от тягот ответственности за свою жизнь. Темнота звала, манила, тянула. И сопротивляться её сладким обещаниям оказалось чрезвычайно сложно. Теперь Кларк не был уверен, что сможет удержать друга и удержаться сам. Поэтому он решил сбежать. Наивный, как он мог подумать, что Лекс Лютор откажется от своей новой игрушки, не пресытившись ею до конца.  
  
Неделя бессонных бдений в больнице. Лекс почти умер, неизвестный метеоритный фрик успел нанести серьезные повреждения сердцу. Врачи лишь разводили руками в ответ на вопросы высокого сероглазого брюнета. Удивляясь и обсуждая между собой, что здоровьем такого зловещего человека интересуется, кто-то ещё, кроме адвокатов и поверенных в делах.   
  
Доктора смотрели на Кларка с жадным и нездоровым любопытством. Он прекрасно знал, что о нем судачили в этих коридорах. Делали предположения и выводы. Неприличные по большей части. Он ловил заинтересованные взгляды и понимающие ухмылки. Его осматривали и оценивали с ног до головы, как скаковую лошадь на ипподроме. И обсуждали, почти не стесняясь. От людских глаз невозможно скрыться. Все здесь принимали его за любовника Лекса. Впрочем, так оно и было. Информация даже просочилась в жёлтую прессу, но пока не выходила за рамки обычных непроверенных слухов. Только благодаря адвокатам и большим деньгам Лютора стало возможным избежать огласки и истерии в СМИ по поводу обстоятельств и событий им предшествующих, которые привели главу корпорации на больничную койку.  
  
Все думали, что Лекс уже не поднимется. Вердикт врачей был жесток и однозначен – после полученных повреждений пациент умрёт через сутки. Но упрямый сукин сын прожил два дня для начала. Потом ещё три. А к концу семидневки поднялся на ноги. Знаменитый профессор медицины, выписанный из Лондона, под чьим неусыпным контролем проходило лечение (больше для очистки совести, чем для достижения результата), просматривая последние анализы и тесты, своего пациента не верил глазам, приборам, лаборатории, в которой проходили исследования. Заставлял персонал перепроверить тесты по три раза, но все оказалось правильно. Ровно через неделю глава ЛюторКорп покинул больницу.   
  
И в тот же день поставил ультиматум Кларку. Но какие бы чувства не испытывал Кларк Кент к Лексу Лютору, стерпеть откровенное унижение не мог даже он. И тогда в ход пошёл шантаж. В общем-то, предсказуемо. А чего он ещё ждал?  
  
В замке Кларк чувствовал себя как ловушке. Каменные толстые стены давили. И хотя он заявил хозяину дома, что теперь тому придётся мириться с неприятными для него посетителями, фактически Кларк оказался в изоляции. Никто из друзей не торопился разделить его одиночество. Ни визитов, ни звонков, ни даже просьб о помощи. Поэтому он избрал для себя миссию спасения тех, кто не может помочь себе сам. В конце концов, его сила требовала более серьёзного применения. И он скитался по Метрополису, приходя на помощь случайным незнакомцам, слушая полицейский эфир, пытаясь спасти кого мог. Работал на ферме, а ночи проводил в доме человека, которого любил и ненавидел всей душой. Хорошо хоть Лекс перестал требовать близости, видимо бывшему другу нужно было нечто большее, чем только его тело в качестве сексуальной игрушки. Нужны были эмоции: любовь или ненависть. Видимо Лексу ещё не надоело играть с чужими чувствами. Поэтому уже несколько недель они просто находились вместе под одной крышей.  
  
К тому же теперь Кларк тревожился за друзей. Особенно за Оливера и Хлою. Больше за Хлою. Оливер разозлил его, и до сих пор, при воспоминании об обидных словах в душе поднималась буря, но лучник во многом был прав, хотя и высказал своё мнение в оскорбительной форме. К тому же Оливер, несмотря на отсутствие суперспособностей не был лёгкой мишенью. А вот бывшая школьная подруга могла поплатиться за своё знание, и главное за своё молчание. Поэтому патрулируя улицы, Кларк выучил расписание Хлои и пытался появляться рядом с Дейли Плэнет, маленькой квартиркой девушки или около фонда Изида так часто как это было возможно.   
  
Хлоя уже месяц руководила фондом. Основательница исчезла и больше не появлялась в поле зрения друзей и знакомых, со дня её ухода или скорее побега, с фермы Кентов. Больше не отвечала на телефонные звонки и электронные сообщения. Складывалось впечатление, что Лана Лэнг поставила себе цель вычеркнуть своё имя из памяти близких людей. Перед её исчезновением подруги разговаривали только один раз, если конечно не считать ту шокирующую беседу в день, когда Лекс заявил, что знает тайну Кларка.  
Основательница не высказала особых требований своей преемнице в управлении делами фонда, поэтому Хлоя как могла, организовала работу. Разыскивала метеоритных фриков, устраивала психологические тренинги, находила врачей способных и главное готовых работать со столь необычными пациентами. Но в какой-то момент круг её интересов расширился. Она стала помогать всем попавшим в беду, привлекая финансовые возможности Квин Корпорэйшн, связи в Дейли Плэнет, или необычную силу Лиги справедливости. За два последних месяца о фонде заговорили. И работы у неё прибавилось. Её функции как наблюдателя и координатора деятельности фонда и сообщества людей с необычными способностями, теперь захватывали почти все свободное время, и не давали ей думать о том, что произошло с Кларком.  
  
Но если честно у неё до сих пор стоял в ушах разговор с Ланной. Лекс тогда сидел напротив, холодный и самоуверенный, окидывал её насмешливыми и пронизывающими взглядами, намекал на шокирующие вещи, а в трубке звучал срывающийся от слез голос близкой подруги, та явно находилась на грани истерики.   
  
\- Ты не представляешь, просто не представляешь, что произошло. Как я могла быть такой глупой. Он никогда, никогда не любил меня. Он всегда любил Лекса. Ты представляешь?..  
\- Не понимаю, - сказанное не укладывалось в. Она имеет в виду что-то другое. Лана не так поняла своего возлюбленного.  
\- Не понимаешь! - голос сорвался на крик, в нем зазвенела ярость. – Он любит Лекса, как любят женщину, и хочет быть с ним. Спать с ним.  
Она слышала слова, видела ухмыляющегося Лютора, но не осознавала случившейся катастрофы. Разум отказывался принять. Их Кларк, такой правильный и застенчивый и вдруг захотел быть с мужчиной? Одно это могло повергнуть в панику. Поэтому она шептала, как заведённая:   
\- Лана, этого не может быть.  
\- Не может?! А может быть, чтобы Кларк сам, добровольно, рассказал о своей тайне? Нам всем пришлось узнавать её самостоятельно. А Лекс получил всё на тарелочке, по первому требованию.  
\- Нет, - сердце сжалось.  
\- Да! – собеседница уже бесновалась, голос срывался на крик. - Я не могу на это смотреть, просто не могу. Не могу видеть, как Лютор получит ещё одну душу. Не могу.  
  
И бросила трубку. Хлое тогда пришлось принимать быстрые решения. Быстрые и неоднозначные. Она до сих пор жалела, что рассказала Лютору о воздействии метеорита на Кларка. Но сделанного не вернёшь. И ещё она так и не смогла принять выбор друга. Не смогла выслушать без сердца его признание. Не смогла быть ему опорой в трудные времена. Оставила одного в тяжёлый момент. Она не сомневалась, что наивному, доброму и отрытому Кларку нелегко в доме своего любовника. Но помочь ему не могла. Она слишком ненавидела Лекса. Возможно, подспудно в ней говорила ревность и обида. Лана была права. Каждому из них пришлось узнавать его тайну самостоятельно, годами мучиться под её тяжестью. Человек же чья тёмная душа могла погасить солнце, все обрёл, не напрягаясь, к тому же он получил Кларка. Полностью, без остатка. И этого не удавалось ни одной женщине.   
  
\- А, правда, что тут помогают, тем, кому совсем кранты?  
Звонкий, требовательный, юный голос вывел Хлою из забытья. В приёмной перед кабинетом стояли двое - худые высокие подростки в поношенной, явно с чужого плеча одежде. Было поздно, в это время Хлоя оставалась одна без секретаря и помощников, вечно суетившихся в небольшом помещении. Вечером она могла посвятить время своим тайным проектам, связанным с Лигой справедливости. Искать информацию на Лекса и других одиозных личностей.   
  
Парни пока пытались вести себя вежливо, но не казались пай-мальчиками. Такие обычно улаживают свои проблемы с помощью кулаков или ножа. Но Хлоя, которой приходилось иметь дело с разными людьми, не испугалась.  
  
\- Что вы хотели?  
\- Нет, мисс, ты скажи, тут помогают или так разговоры разговаривают. Если только разговоры, тогда помоги материально, - тот, что помладше, хмыкнул и толкнул товарища в бок.  
\- Мы так не договаривались, - он искренне возмутился. – Я же говорил, что не надо тебя звать. Вечно ты так.  
\- Да ладно. Она одна, что случится? Не поможет, так хоть деньгами разживёмся.   
  
Синеглазый и вихрастый мальчишка, возражавший товарищу, встал между хулиганом и хозяйкой фонда. И что-то тихо втолковывал неразумному приятелю, пытаясь успокоить. Хлоя поднялась из-за стола и в любой момент готовая нажать на кнопку вызова полиции и бросится в тайное убежище, как раз предназначенное для подобных случаев. Её маневр не прошёл не замеченным.  
\- Дурак, она не будет нам помогать, видишь, как навострилась.  
\- Так ты и не просил!   
Послышался щелчок, и в руках одного из посетителей блеснул нож, он бросился к девушке. Хлоя каким-то шестым чувством поняла, что обогнать юркого и быстрого подростка не успеет, а через секунду почувствовала холодную сталь у своей шеи.   
\- Ну, так как? Деньги есть или просто развлечёмся?  
  
Джонни не везло всегда. С самого начала. С того момента как он был рождён: неизвестно где и неизвестно кем. Его подбросили как ненужную вещь в городской приют. Он не смог попасть в приёмную семью, потому что он оказался крикливым и болезненным младенцем, а потом вечно хмурым и не улыбчивым ребёнком. Он всегда дрался до крови, бешенство порой закрывало красной пеленой глаза, а после ему становилось страшно от того, что он сделал. Потом он раскаивался. Но каждый раз, когда ему отказывали или говорили «нет», он снова и снова дрался с обидчиком. А потом начал кидаться с кулаками, чтобы не слышать этого страшного «нет». Чтобы взять самому, потому что так проще. Не надо унижаться и просить, о том чего у него никогда не было и возможно не будет. По малости лет обычно ему сходили с рук подобные шалости. А затем его приступы ярости и вовсе закончились, потому что появилась Она.   
  
Именно так обитатели сиротского приюта говорили о ней. Она - с большой буквы. Мисс Джейн Хилл. Молодая мечтательница, новая директриса. Идеалистка и талантливый учитель, который смог найти ключ к каждому сердцу в их доме отчаянья. Нет, они не стали намного лучше есть или одеваться. Правда и здесь она смогла сделать их жизнь сноснее. Совсем чуть-чуть, но благодаря Джейн, они перестали чувствовать себя всего лишь мелкими вечно голодными оборвышами. Но главное не это. Она подарила им надежду и веру в себя. Помогла ощутить нужными и любимыми, позволила почувствовать себя людьми, для которых не все потеряно в этой жизни. Ощутить себя пусть большой, но семьёй, где все друг за друга горой.   
  
Но Джонни всегда не везло и счастье не могло продолжаться долго. И, конечно же, все закончилось. И стало даже хуже, чем было. Их детский дом, пусть не совсем ухоженный, но такой родной собрались сносить, а маленьких обитателей отправить в разные уголки штата, разделив с таким трудом обретённую семью. Потому что какая-то большая корпорация решила застроить район фешенебельными зданиями и мало кому из богатеньких захочется иметь перед глазами вечное и живое напоминание о несовершенстве окружающего мира. От него проще избавиться.   
  
Но самое страшное было даже не это. О том, что действительность в любой момент может напомнить о себе Джонни и его друзья прекрасно знали. Их лучшего друга, прекрасную мисс Хилл посадили в тюрьму. А ребятам сказали, что именно она виновата в аварийном состоянии здания детдом. Если бы она не хотела получить много денег. То они бы так и остались рядом с новым районом. Но они не поверили. Они не верили, как не верили никогда копам или адвокатам. Они искали свою правду, но, конечно же, их не пустили ни к заключённой под стражу директрисе, ни к чиновнику, ведающему делами несовершеннолетних, ни в комитет при мэрии по архитектуре.   
  
«Это не ваше дело», - так сказали им, и велели собирать вещи. Но полтысячи сорванцов, битые жизнью и людьми, не собирались сидеть, сложа руки, не доискавшись правды. Иначе совсем незачем жить. Последняя надежда осталась на этот дурацкий фонд. О нем ходили слухи на улицах, что хозяйка помогает даже в самых казалось безнадёжных делах. Но увидев роскошь отделки и молодую, явно не бедную женщину, Джонни стало обидно, и он снова, как когда-то очень давно не захотел услышать: «нет».   
  
  
Непонятной силой людей в комнате разметало по углам. Хлоя оказалась за широкой спиной. Напавший подросток повис приподнятый сильной рукой. Он кричал, размахивал ножом, пытаясь справиться с неизвестным противником, пробовал дотянуться ногами до пола. Но его хорошенько встряхнули, заставляя успокоиться. Второй парень, безуспешно пытавшийся помешать своему товарищу, оказался в углу, и испуганно замер, разглядывая грозного незнакомца. Высокий молодой мужчина возник, словно из воздуха и с лёгкостью справился с взбесившимся посетителями. Он чуть повернул голову в сторону хозяйки фонда:  
\- Не ранена?  
  
Девушка привела дыхание в порядок, прижавшись к сильной спине, чувствуя себя за ней как крепостной стеной, за которой не достанут никакие беды. Она закрыла глаза, попробовала ощутить все тело сразу, понять есть ли повреждения и боль. Но ответило ей лишь бешено колотившееся в груди сердце.   
  
\- Все хорошо.  
\- Итак, по какому поводу буяним? Мне сдать вас полиции?  
  
Мальчишка в его руке затих и перестал сопротивляться. Второй молчал уже давно, даже не пытался сбежать. Две пары любопытных глаз с испугом и удивлением смотрели на внезапно свалившегося на их головы незнакомца и лишь тихо сопели, боясь подать голос.  
  
\- Так все-таки, что случилось? - прищуренный взгляд переходил от одного буяна к другому.   
\- Мы хотели попросить помощи, - подали голос из угла. Испуг заставлял мальчишеский тенор дрожать, но во взгляде прорывался вызов.   
\- Помощи? По-моему вы решили тут слегка поживиться. Или я не прав? – обвиняемые слегка съёжились.   
\- Нет! Да! Джонни бешеный, когда о чем-то просит, но у нас правда все плохо! - один из мальчишек чуть не плакал, второй, которого все ещё удерживали над полом, шумно запыхтел и прохрипел.  
\- Сдавайте меня копам, только пацанам помогите.   
  
От такого великодушия девушка и её грозный защитник заулыбались.  
\- Кларк отпусти его, а то совсем задушишь.   
\- А если сбежит?  
\- Правда?  
\- Ну, если только под твою ответственность подружка, - и Кларк, посмеиваясь, отпустил своего пленника на пол.  
  
Хлоя слушала сбивчивый рассказ ребят о приюте, украдкой посматривая на друга. Он изменился. Нет, морщин не прибавилось, да и не могли они появиться у криптонца, физиология бы не позволила. Но теперь складывалось ощущение, что груз на плечах Кларка увеличился в несколько тысяч раз. В глазах больше не отражались звезды, сверкая и маня, а взгляд потух, стал твёрже и решительнее. Губы были поджаты, а ведь раньше они всегда были готовы расплыться в улыбке. Искренней и застенчивой улыбке, за которую ему прощалось многое. Сердце девушки сжалось от боли. Она понимала, что фактически прикрываясь правильными словами и своей ненавистью к Лексу Лютору, они бросили Кларка одного в очень непростой ситуации. Без поддержки.   
  
\- Так как фамилия вашего директора.   
\- Джей Хилл. Приют святого Франциска.  
\- Хорошо парни теперь это дело наше.   
\- А не брешите? – Джонни хмуро смотрел исподлобья, его спутник сильно толкнул его в бок локтем, чтоб не зарывался, поднял глаза, и в них тоже мелькнула надежда, которую потом безжалостно загнали в самый укромный уголок, чтобы не скулила.   
  
Хлоя почувствовала, как вздрогнул всем телом Кларк. Он медленно опустился на корточки, чтобы по росту сравняться с ребятами и произнёс серьёзно и очень убедительно:  
\- Я сделаю все возможное и даже больше этого. И если у меня не получиться, значит приду и сам расскажу вам об этом. Ничего не буду скрывать.  
  
  
\- Она мошенница, - грустно констатировала Хлоя. Она уже час разыскивала информацию по загадочной мисс Хилл. – Ты зря пообещал ребятам, что все уладишь. Это было опрометчиво, - получилось с издёвкой. Она так не хотела. Но получилось.  
  
Кларк сидел рядом как когда-то уже очень давно. Так давно, что было ощущение - в другой жизни. Так мало осталось в них от тех беззаботных подростков, которые вместе учились, дружили, делили все радости и печали, работали в школьной газете «Факел» и гонялись за сенсационными репортажами. Кларк застенчиво краснел только при упоминании слова «секс» и не сводил печальных влюблённых глаз с её подруги. Ничего не осталось от этого застенчивого мальчика. Даже одежда, очевидно приобретённая по вкусу Лекса Лютора. Дорогая, изысканная она, очень шла Кларку, но теперь этот гардероб отделял криптонца от всего остального мира. Если раньше всю его необычность скрывали скромные джинсы и рубашки, вводя окружающих в заблуждение. То теперь вся необычность, красота, и даже сила, несмотря на потухший взгляд и тени, лёгшие на лицо, как бы отделяя окружающих от Кларка. Был он, и были все остальные. И, наверное, именно это пугало и раздражало больше всего.   
  
\- Ты уверена? – друг не обратил внимания на тон, или сделал вид, что не обратил. Проглотил обиду ради дела. Хлоя взяла себя в руки. Наверняка в доме Лекса, а она знала, что Кларк теперь живёт в замке, ему приходилось не сладко.  
  
\- Вот смотри. У неё положительные характеристики. Но по материалам следствия против неё дал показания президент девелоперской фирмы, что скупала землю под застройку. Первоначально участок приюта даже не собирались покупать. Да и город бы не позволил. Сама земля находится в стратегически важном месте. Но фирма даже не пыталась её купить. Сам понимаешь. Дамочка заявилась в фирму и предложила за очень большую сумму денег помочь в сносе здания. Ей отказали. Но когда следующая инспекция проверяла подвал приюта, оказалось, что фундамент подтоплен, да так, что скоро оно может обвалиться.   
\- Случайность. И потом это его слово против её слова.  
\- Да возможно, но девушка уже была замешена с мошенничеством по страховке. Её собственного дома. Тогда ничего не доказали. Но схема была та же. Подтопленный фундамент. К тому экспертиза показала, что под приютом нет грунтовых вод. Явно топили из канализации. Поэтому её взяли под стражу.  
  
Кларк тяжело вздохнул. Но не собирался отступать. Хлоя заметила промелькнувшее знакомое упрямство в глазах старого друга. Ещё раз щёлкнула кнопками, проверяя информацию по делу.   
  
\- Знаешь, оказывается, Оливер вместе учился с владельцем фирмы. Может он устроит с ним встречу? – Кларк слегка поморщился, но кивнул.  
\- Хорошо, Хлоя, а ты поговори с этой мисс Хилл, может узнаешь что-то чего нет в материалах следствия. Да и впечатление своё составишь. Твоему чутью я доверяю больше чем полицейским, - он уже хотел скрыться, когда девушка схватила его за руку.   
\- Кларк, нам надо поговорить?  
\- О чем?  
\- О Лексе, о тебе, о сложившейся ситуации, - он осторожно высвободился из цепких пальчиков, отвернулся и исчез, оставив только слова, буквально повисшие в воздухе.  
\- Это подождёт.  
  
Противник перемещался по залу, почти сливаясь с поверхностью, перетекая из одной точки пространства в другую быстрой проворной волной. И оказался также увёртлив как коварная стихия, поймать и зацепить никакой возможности. Сильный, гибкий, невероятно изворотливый, он начинал бесить партнёра по спаррингу, буквально проскальзывая между пальцами. Оливер менял тактику, скорость, оружие, но справиться с поставленной задачей не мог. Ситуация злила, а эмоции не лучший советчик при ближнем бое и он внутренне собрался, остужая мысли и чувства. Принуждая разум погрузиться в вакуум. Вот он и вот цель. Нужно лишь достичь её.   
  
Разворот, удар. Слишком быстро. Ещё удар - слишком медленно. И мимо цели. Бросок. Кувырок. Резкий подъем на ноги. Уход. Захват. Противник выворачивается, переключаясь на оборону. Обманный приём. Чтобы отвлечь внимание, а самому скользнуть в другую сторону. Точное, просчитанное до миллиметра движение. И вот уже тренер лежит у его ног обездвиженный и беспомощный.   
  
Поклон. Удовлетворённая улыбка. Сегодня Оливер доволен собой, он, наконец, достиг цели. А то весь последний месяц он беспокоился о других вещах и не упражнялся с полной отдачей. А в отличие от своих невероятных союзников, он не обладает сверхспособностями и всего лишь человек. И только холодный разум, и послушное тренированное тело способно уберечь от смерти в критической ситуации.   
  
Союзники. Мысли снова вернулись к Кларку. Не первый раз за долгие дни. Произошедшее в замке держалось в строжайшей тайне. Но для Оливера Квина, тщательно и пристально следившего за процессом расследования, многие подробности стали известны. И он в который раз проклял Кента, который смог сорвать почти идеальный план убийства. И невероятную живучесть Лютора. Просто кошачью. У негодяя явно было девять жизней. А может и больше. После непродолжительного лечения в больнице, хотя казалось уже не поднимется, Лютор встал на ноги.   
  
Но самое главное имя Оливера Квина нигде не всплыло, оно даже не пришло в голову ни Кларку, ни Лексу. Потому что, если бы пришло - разъярённый криптонец уже ломился бы в его дверь. Не факт, что добился бы успеха. Криптонитовый перстень теперь стал любимым украшением Оливера. Но в любом случае до него бы добрался Лютор, и тогда бы не спасла даже Лига справедливости.   
  
Он прервал размышления и сказал себе: «Хватит!». Десятиминутная растяжка, стойка на руках, и он замер в позе лотоса, приводя разум и чувства в порядок. В согласие с собой. Нужен новый план. Оставлять криптонца вместе с Лютором нельзя. Может кончиться плохо абсолютно для всех. В крайнем случае, придётся убить Кларка. Но в самом крайнем случае. Если выбора не останется. Олли не любил своего почти несокрушимого союзника, но с сожалением приходилось признаться себе, что без его мощи многие операции были бы просто опасны, а то и не выполнимы вовсе. Ему нужно это безупречное оружие. Главное, чтобы благородство криптонца не просыпалось в ненужный момент.  
  
\- Оливер!   
«Помяни черта!» - хозяин дома мысленно выругался и открыл глаза. Высокая и широкая фигура закрыла собой весь обзор.   
  
\- Кент, - он буквально выплюнул имя союзника, словно оно жгло губы. – Решил посетить нас простых смертных. Видимо сладкие ночи в замке прискучили? – слова вырвались против воли, прежде чем он успел хоть что-то обдумать и сказать нечто вразумительное. Не помогла медитация, и сказывалось постоянное напряжение и ожидание. Он инстинктивно защищался, нападая, чтобы не навлечь на себя подозрение.  
  
\- Нам надо поговорить, - настойчивый голос и гость явно решил не поддаваться на провокации.  
\- Стой там.  
\- Почему? – удивлённый взгляд. Оливер поднял руку с криптонитовым перстнем, и стоило Кларку пересечь незримый барьер, как его скрутило и свалило на пол приступом жестокой боли.  
\- Прости, друг, всего лишь небольшая мера предосторожности. Мало ли что тебе мог влить в уши твой любовник. В вашей общей постели.   
Но упрямец не сдался, хотя уже хрипел, и губы синели:  
\- Олли, я пришёл поговорить о деле. Хватит валять дурака. Люди в опасности.  
Лучник понял, что гостя не запугать и не отделаться. Он снял кольцо и кинул в свинцовую футляр.  
\- Что ещё случилось? – тон деловой, словно ничего не произошло.   
  
Здание федеральной тюрьмы давило одним своим видом и вызывало желание срочно сбежать и не приближаться к нему больше никогда. Огромное, серое с решётками на окнах, да такими частыми, что в камерах и проходах было бы темно, если бы не режущий глаза резкий электрический свет. Это не помещения шерифа в Смоллвилле, от которых, несмотря на своё назначение, веяло почти домашним уютом. Да и охранники все знакомы. Зато здесь, вооружённые и агрессивные надзиратели на всех этажах. Взведённые затворы, металлоискатели, постоянные проверки, тщательные обыски всех без исключения и придирчивые, подозрительные взгляды. Даже если не виноват ни в чем - все равно почувствуешь себя преступником.   
  
Хлоя сидела в комнате для переговоров, ожидая Джейн, и посматривала по сторонам. Чувствовала каждой клеточкой своего тела ненависть, напряжение и злость, скопившуюся в душном помещении для переговоров. Пуленепробиваемое стекло, залапанное, покарябанное, кое-где мутное, ободранный пластик, стулья, привинченные к полу, жёсткие и неудобные. На столешнице вырезаны неприличные слова и молитвы. Скабрёзные рисунки и символы разных религий. Невероятный коктейль чистосердечного раскаянья и полного неповиновения общественным устоям и законам.   
  
Атмосфера давила, заставляя ощущать себя беспомощной и маленькой девочкой. Хлоя мало надеялась на встречу, которая состоится через пару минут. Её карточка репортёра, обычно отрывающая многие двери, в этот раз не сработала. И маленькой журналистке пришлось фактически шантажировать Джейн. Информацией о её непутёвых воспитанниках. Тем, что она может отправить подростков в колонию для несовершеннолетних, написав заявление в полицию о произошедшем нападении. До этого бывшая директриса отказывалась говорить с журналистами. И была в своём праве, учитывая как освещали её дело в СМИ, представляя мисс Хилл самым страшным чудовищем из всех, когда-либо существовавших на свете.   
  
Хлоя поёжилась под пристальным наблюдением многочисленных камер, ей хотелось поскорее сбежать отсюда, но дело есть дело, и она не уйдёт отсюда пока не выяснит правду. Или хотя бы не нападёт на её след.   
  
Монстром Джейн ей не показалась. Впрочем, журналистка давно перестала судить о людях по внешности. Иногда самая невинная может скрывать под привлекательной картинкой жуткое уродство. Её будущая собеседница расположилась напротив и взяла трубку. И задала вопрос:  
\- Что натворили мои мальчишки?  
  
Хлоя рассматривала худенькую, почти хрупкую женщину через стекло и задавалась вопросом, как ей удавалось справляться с пятью сотнями сорвиголов. Не иначе мисс Хил была волшебницей или учителем от бога. Да только когда начался скандал, все дружно забыли об этом. С большими печальными глазами, тонкая в тюремных джинсах и куртке, она казалась былинкой на ветру. Сейчас в них отражалась лишь беспредельная усталость и полная обречённость. Но когда-то они все-таки вспыхивали светом и радостью и даже искрились смехом. И свидетелями этой беззаботности были тонкие смешливые морщинки вокруг глаз.   
  
\- Они чуть не ограбили мой офис.  
\- Почему они пришли именно к вам?  
\- Хотели попросить помощи.  
  
Собеседница фыркнула. Почти язвительно. Несмотря ни на что, внутреннее ехидство и упрямство ещё оставалось в ней, помогая не сойти с ума окончательно.  
\- Помощи у журналистов? Очень смешно.   
  
Хлоя рассматривала Джейн. Внимательно, напряжённо. Не пропуская ни одной детали, ни одного слова, ни жеста, вглядываясь в выражение лица. Похоже, бывшая учительница мало волновалась о собственной судьба, когда речь заходила о её воспитанниках.   
\- Я не только репортёр, я ещё руковожу фондом Изида. Обычно наш фонд помогает людям в сложной ситуации. Разным людям и в разных ситуациях.  
  
На лице Джейн появилась ненависть и видимо женщина увидела отражение своих мыслей в глазах собеседницы. Быстро опустила взгляд, поправила причёску, сжала кулаки.   
  
\- Благотворители! - слово хлестнуло, обожгло неприязнью и злостью.  
\- Мы действительно помогаем людям, - ну почему ей захотелось, чтобы собеседница ей поверила? Но Джейн расхохотались в лицо Хлое.  
  
\- Конечно, сначала такие как вы заманивают людей благородными посулами. А потом ловушка захлопываются и поздно бежать, - Джейн усилием воли остановила себя, - я ухожу. Мне не о чем с вами разговаривать. Вы живы, у вас ничего не украдено, и побоев я не вижу. Значит мальчиков можно обвинить только в хулиганстве. А за этот маленький проступок их вряд ли посадят в тюрьму.  
  
Она встала, повернулась спиной. Хлое оставалось только бессильно смотреть ей вслед. И от бессилия девушка закричала. Закричала так громко, что её было слышно даже через бронированное стекло. Без телефона или других подручных средств. Охрана уже приближалась к шумной посетительнице с целью выпроводить возмутительницу спокойствия на улицу.  
  
\- Джейн кто вас так обидел? Пожалуйста, скажите мне?!  
  
Бывшая директриса вернулась, схватила трубку. Маленькая журналистка тоже вцепилась в телефонный аппарат, не позволяя оттащить себя от стекла переговоров. Женщина на той стороне практически билась в истерике. И прежде чем их силой увели из переговорной комнаты, Джейн прокричала:  
\- Поговорите с Виктором Стоуном. Только он вряд ли расскажет вам, какую помощь мне предложил.  
  
Хлою буквально вытолкали взашей из здания федеральной тюрьмы. Хорошо ещё не предъявили никаких обвинений. Хотя пообещали, что если вернётся, припомнят все. И у неё ещё долго стоял в ушах крик Джейн Хилл. Крик человека, которого лишили всего. Совершенно незаслуженно. Теперь она была уверена в этом.  
  
  
Виски был отличным. Как и все этом доме. Он снова отпил глоток. Оценил букет, вкус, аромат, наслаждаясь совершенством ощущений.  
\- Нравится? – от смакования его отвлёк насмешливый и чуть ироничный голос гостеприимного хозяина.  
\- Ещё бы, такой великолепный напиток, сорокалетней выдержки можно попробовать только в твоём доме, Лекс.  
И Виктор улыбнулся. Пряча внутренне напряжение за внешней раскованностью. Вести дела с Люторами всегда нелегко. Лекс слишком умён, слишком хитёр, слишком много знает и слишком быстро догадывается о недоговорённом с полуслова. Да ещё и мстителен, никогда не прощает ошибок, просчётов и личных обид. А ведь за годы их совместного обучения в академии Эксельсиор ничто не говорило о том, что из забитого лысого ублюдка вырастет гений американского бизнеса. Жёсткий и бескомпромиссный. Ничем не уступающий своему безжалостному отцу, а в чем-то его превосходящий. Видимо воспитание Лайнела дало свои плоды. Добиться контракта с ЛюторКорп мечта любого делового человека. Риск, конечно. Но кто не рискует, тот потом не подсчитывает миллионы на счетах швейцарских банков. А личные и столь давние знакомства всегда помогают обделывать дела. Тем более Виктор Стоун смог сделать своему новому партнёру по бизнесу уникальное предложение. Правда пока хозяин кабинета хмурил брови, и от этого недовольства неприятно холодило спину, хотя Виктора сложно запугать. Впрочем, есть, во взгляде Лекса что-то такое от чего невольно бросает в дрожь.  
  
\- Мы вроде договорились о цене земли? И вдруг повышение на сто долларов за акр? Не объяснишь?  
\- Да, ты прав, - он едва сдержал судорожный вздох. Срочно перестать боятся. В конце концов, перед ним всего лишь человек. Пусть и самый богатый в стране. – Но когда мы первоначально обсуждали проект, часть земли оставалась в распоряжении муниципалитета. И соседство с приютом для неблагополучных подростков для элитной недвижимости губительно. Теперь эта проблема решена. Вся земля в районе может быть пущена под строительство.  
  
Президент ЛюторКорп удивлённо приподнял бровь и начал изучать бумаги лежащие перед ним.  
\- Ты решил эту проблему? Честно? Я поражён. И сколько денег на это ушло?  
\- Все в документах, если что-то будет непонятно, я поясню,- Стоун облегчённо откинулся в кресле, наслаждаясь произведённым эффектом. Расслабился совсем немного. И пока партнёр читал бумаги, начал обдумывать, как предложить совместное празднование завершённой сделки. По-особенному, закрепляя обретённое доверие. К тому же такие вещи всегда помогали видеть слабые места и уязвимые точки.   
  
Виктор едва заметно усмехнулся, ходили странные слухи, что после трёх неудачных женитьб, теперь Лекс предпочитает мужчин. Впрочем, вкус у хозяина кабинета вне зависимости от того, кто в настоящий момент согревал его постель, всегда был изысканным. Внешность любой из трех жён подтверждала это. А изучая непродолжительные связи легко определить типаж. Поэтому возможно Виктору удастся угодить и заодно поучить интересующую информацию.   
  
Резко стукнула дверь, отвлекая от размышлений.   
  
У Лютора губа не дура вдруг подумалось гостю. Разгневанный любовник стремительно ворвался в кабинет, не обращая внимания ни на гневные взгляды Лекса, ни на убийственные ухмылки гостя. Сомневаться в том, что это был именно любовник Лютора не приходилось, только очень близкий мог позволить разговаривать в таком тоне с самым влиятельным человеком в стране и в мире. От вида, честно говоря, захватывало дух и, пожалуй, такого парня Виктор и сам бы завалил на спину. Он позволил себе долгий изучающий взгляд, но так чтобы никто не заметил. Виктор предположил и не без оснований, что его партнёру по бизнесу вряд ли понравится столь пристальное изучение его собственности. А экземпляр был достойным во всех отношениях, в том числе для приручения и укрощения. Не комнатная собачка, скорее зверь, сорвавшийся с цепи. А укрощение диких животных любимое занятие Люторов – оно тешит непомерное эго и самолюбие.  
  
  
\- Виктор Стоун? – Оливер зло рассмеялся, покачал головой, легко поднялся с пола, словно не сидел, скрутившись в одну из поз йоги.   
\- Твой любовник, Кларк, умеет находить себе партнёров по бизнесу. Достойных его во всем.  
\- Объясни по-человечески, - Кларк нахмурился. Они с Оливером заключили временное перемирие. Ради дела. Кольцо с криптонитом было убрано в свинцовый контейнер, а лучник решил милостиво выслушать, и теперь кривил губы в презрительной усмешке. Кларку страшно хотелось стереть её с ненавистного лица, но он спрятал свою гордость и уложил в дальний угол. На время.   
  
\- Объяснить? Хорошо, - хозяин квартиры подошёл к компьютеру, набрал пароль, на огромном экране появилась фотография молодого и вполне привлекательного человека с добродушной усмешкой. Только присмотревшись внимательно можно было разглядеть жёсткие складки у губ и совсем не благодушный взгляд тёмных глаз.  
  
\- Самый большой негодяй из тех, кого я знаю лично, после Лекса Лютора, конечно, - Кларк пропустил этот выпад мимо ушей, – выходит сухим из воды только благодаря своим талантам, связям и деньгам.   
\- Ближе к делу!  
\- Кларк, - сильная рука легла и крепко сжала плечо, - его специализация сделки с недвижимостью и землёй. Его нанимают в тех случаях, если обычным путём землю не купить или есть какие либо ограничения. Обычно в его арсенале шантаж, подкуп, подлог. Обожает действовать через систему правосудия. Чтоб наверняка, чем убивает своих жертв наповал. Естественно в глазах общественного мнения. И кстати, - Оливер обворожительно улыбнулся, сделал многозначительную паузу, – новый партнёр по бизнесу твоего любовника.   
  
\- Это ничего не значит, - но Кларк сам прекрасно понимал, как это звучит беспомощно. Безжалостная улыбка в ответ. Квин потащил почти несопротивляющегося союзника к сенсорному монитору, и ловкие пальцы начали колдовать над поверхностью экрана, вытаскивая из глубин сервера новые и новые доказательства.  
  
\- Если ты думаешь, что в твоём деле Стоун действовал в белых перчатках, когда на кон поставлены бешеные деньги, а из-за меньшего он не рискует, то ты либо очень наивен, либо ещё больший дурак, чем я предполагал. И неужели ты думаешь, что Лекс не в курсе шалостей своего партнёра по бизнесу? При его-то паранойе?  
  
Внезапно Оливер остановился в своих оскорблениях и обвинительных речах. Мягкой тенью скользнул за спину собеседника, приник к уху, Кларк даже вздрогнул.  
\- Кларк, ты можешь сколь угодно долго пребывать в иллюзиях, но твоя любовь ничего не может изменить. В случае с Лексом поможет только могила. Перестань валять дурака. А если тебе нужен хороший секс с мужиком, в принципе, я не против трахать тебя хоть каждый день, - сильное тело Кларка дернулось под ладонями. – И даже уверен, что у меня на тебя встанет.  
  
Острый укус в шею послужил последней каплей и через секунду под руками провокатора остался лишь воздух. Оливер довольно ухмыльнулся, перепалка с Кентом взбодрила, а последняя выходка подняла настроение и привела в восторг. Уверенности в себе прибавилось и следующая тренировка должна пройти более плодотворно. Оливер Квин глубоко выдохнул и снова погрузился в медитацию.  
  
Маленькой журналистке не давал покоя разговор с бывшей директрисой приюта святого Франциска, и сейчас она погрузилась в поиск информации. Прямых доказательств невиновности не было. Но косвенных нашлось сколько угодно. Возможно, суд они бы не убедили, но Хлою Салливан вполне. На размышления наводил план застройки района с учётом земли приюта, разработанный ещё до того как началась скупка земли обнаруженный на серверах компании Стоуна.   
  
А ещё девушка успела побывать у следователя ведущего дело о вымогательстве и мошенничестве. Детектив оказался решительно настроенным молодым человеком и кроме как мерзавкой свою подследственную не называл. Для него дело было закончено и закрыто. И хотя следователь уже все решил для себя и подозреваемой, он упомянул одну интересную деталь. Виктор Стоун обвинитель Джейн показал на следствии, что ни разу ей не звонил, что, подозреваемая сама напросилась к нему на приём и он, конечно, назначил встречу. Ведь он надеялся, что речь пойдёт об обычной благотворительности. И конечно он готов был сотрудничать. Записи об этом визите сохранились в системе службы безопасности СтоунДевелопмент. Но именно на этой встрече, по словам Виктора, прозвучало предложение о взятке за освобождение земли приюта под постройку.   
  
И теперь Хлоя просматривал перечень звонков с городского и сотового телефонов Джейн и её обвинителя за последние полгода. И не обнаружила ни одного звонка Джейн ни на телефоны фирмы, ни на личный телефон Стоуна, зато выявились три звонка с незарегистрированного телефона к мисс Хилл, как раз за три дня до состоявшейся встречи. Маленькая ложь - большая ложь. И ради получения информации Хлоя теперь взламывала систему безопасности и внутрикорпоративную сеть СтоунДевелопмент. Но ни на серверах и ни на компьютерах фирмы ничего подозрительного не обнаружила. Негодяй оказался слишком осторожен.   
  
Резкий звук за спиной, Хлою обдало волной воздуха внезапно вытесненного в большом объёме (рост под семь футов и двести фунтов веса) из одной точки. Она не оборачиваясь спросила:  
\- Что сказал Оливер?  
\- Много чего.   
\- Может, поделишься?  
\- Потом. Ты ищешь информацию?  
\- Да. И не могу ни за что зацепиться кроме как уличения Стоуна в небольшой ничего не значащей для суда лжи.   
  
Хлоя рассказала о встрече в федеральной тюрьме, о телефонных звонках, о плане застройке района. С ужасом смотрела, как гнев вспыхнул в глазах друга. Нетерпеливый жест:  
\- Он, правда, заключил сделку с ЛюторКорп?  
Хлоя даже чуть съёжилась от тона, которым был задан вопрос, и произнесла, не поворачивая головы:  
\- Да. Они с самого начала в деле вместе.  
Снова резкий звук. Воздух с громким хлопком заместил внезапно освободившийся объем. Он возвестил об исчезновении Кларка. Девушка лишь покачала головой и снова погрузилась в поиск информации.   
  
  
Кларк молниеносно и поэтому незаметно для человеческого глаза двигался по улицам Метрополиса. Через пару секунд он стоял на пороге кабинета в замке. Его не смутило присутствие Стоуна. Ему уже было на все наплевать. Сердце разрывалось, а в голове теснились мрачные и яростные мысли, недолго думая он рывком открыл дверь.  
  
Лекс иронично посматривал на своего нового партнёра по бизнесу. Отчего все его одноклассники считали своим долгом напоминать о старых временах? Для того чтобы скрепить прочность взаимоотношений? Глупцы не могли себе даже представить, сколько боли причиняли эти воспоминания Лексу. Если бы хоть на минуту думали не только о собственном эго и возможных прибылях, каждый из них сбежал бы как можно дальше. Как только смог. Только Оливеру Квину хватало ума держаться на расстоянии. Но чувство самосохранения, надо отдать должное, всегда было развито у белобрысого мерзавца безмерно.   
  
Хлопнула дверь. Лекс оторвался от разговора и посмотрел на разъярённого Кларка. Он, пожалуй, впервые видел любовника в таком гневе. Рука непроизвольно потянулась к шкатулке с криптонитом. Но её твердо удержали.  
  
\- Виктор, у меня небольшие проблемы. Будь любезен спустись в оранжерею, думаю, за полчаса я их решу.   
Очень спокойный, почти предупредительный тон, и если хозяина кабинета напугало внезапное вторжение, вида он не показал. А чтобы деловой партнёр не подслушивал под дверью, для его сопровождения в оранжерею приглашён человек из службы безопасности.  
  
\- Значит, так ты теперь ведёшь дела? – Кларк поставил шкатулку на камин, наградил взглядом полным ненависти.  
\- О чем ты? – Лекс пытаясь скрыть напряжение, сел за стол и отпил глоток виски. Он ни за что не покажет своей слабости, и не будет оправдываться. Но Кент кричал, он вывалил на президента ЛюторКорп обвинения в подставе и нечестной деловой игре. Он не сдерживался как обычно, почти теряя контроль над собой, и не выбирал слов. Он истерически рассмеялся, когда на все доводы Лекс отвечал, что они бездоказательны.   
  
Хозяин кабинета буквально не мог не сдвинуться с места под этим пронзительным взглядом звёздных глаз. А каждое слово застревало занозой в сердце.  
  
\- Ты прикрываешься высокими словами, Лекс, когда проводишь эксперименты на метеоритных фриках. Говоришь, что они опасны для общества. Ты разоряешь своих конкурентов и произносишь красивые слова, ссылаясь на теорию Дарвина, о том, что выживает сильнейший. Ты спаситель человечества от опасных элементов и слабаков. Но как ты оправдаешься, грабя сирот, отнимая последнее, что у них есть. Необходимостью выживания сильнейших?  
  
Кларк схватился за голову, словно его разрывало на части, Лекс быстро поднялся и стараясь успокоить, положил руки на широкие плечи. Он ничего не говорил, но для себя уже понял, что обязан разобраться. И он не боялся того вреда, что мог ему причинить взбешённый приятель, не контролируя себя.   
  
\- Какой я идиот, - Кларк вырывался. – Как можно надеяться войти в одну и ту же реку дважды. Как я мог подумать, что у нас хоть что-то получится.   
  
Серые глаза уже не метали молнии, красивые губы кривились в презрительной усмешке. И это презрение к себе и собственной наивности и недальновидности.   
Лекс ещё пытался сохранить лицо. Он верил в интуицию Кларка и информации найденной Хлоей Саливан, но вида не показывал.   
  
\- Все требует проверки. Я ничего не приму на веру. Тем более от тебя. И ты опять обвиняешь бездоказательно.  
\- Да пошёл ты! – шкатулка с криптонитом небрежно брошена на стол, все понимающая усмешка, словно приглашала, провоцируя к действию, аи через секунду Лекс уже смотрел в удаляющуюся мощную спину. Он со всей очевидностью понимал, что если он ничего не предпримет Кент уйдёт. И уйдёт навсегда. Можно конечно активировать зелёный метеорит, но тогда придётся посадить бывшего приятеля в клетку до конца дней. Теперь Лекс просто не в силах расстаться с ним. Но видеть каждый день полный ненависти взгляд? Он не сможет.   
  
\- Вернись! - последняя безуспешная попытка. Дверь снова хлопнула. Он очнулся от своих размышлений. Посмотрел на бумаги оставленные Виктором и подумал, что у проблемы всегда есть второе решение. И, скорее всего оно самое верное. К тому же ему совершенно не понравился взгляд делового партнёра на Кларка. Совсем.  
  
  
\- Кларк, проснись, - знакомый голос вывел из забытья. Из кошмарных ночных сновидений. Всю ночь он убегал и прятался. Прятался и убегал. Кричал, пытался вырваться из тёмного лабиринта, но сознание не сжалилось над ним, не позволило вынырнуть из страшных грёз. Он провёл эту ночь в доме на ферме. Мучаясь и съедая себя сомнениями. Он не мог вернуться к Лексу. И должен был вернуться. Он забылся тяжёлым сном только к середине ночи, и собственный разум измучил его кошмарами. Человек, разбудивший его, казался практически спасителем.  
  
\- Кларк, - он открыл глаза.   
  
Хлоя. Конечно Хлоя, только она могла примчаться за тысячу миль, чтобы просто успокоить. И только она могла быть его спасительницей. – Просыпайся. Ты так кричал. Я думала тебя разрезают на мелкие части криптонитовым ножом. Что тебе снилось?  
\- Не помню, - он солгал. Он прекрасно помнил свои сны, и даже знал их источник. Правда, эту тайну он не доверил бы никому. Даже лучшему другу. Хлоя встревожено посмотрела на Кларка, но необходимость пересилила тревогу. Она отвернулась, чтобы позволить ему одеться.  
\- Тебе надо это увидеть. Включи телевизор, – сзади слышался шорох одежды, потом тяжёлая ладонь легла ей на плечо и развернула к себе  
\- Что? И какой канал? – девушка едва сдержала вскрик, друг был не похож сам на себя. Тёмные круги, осунувшееся лицо, безжизненные глаза. Даже вчера он выглядел лучше. Очевидно, вся эта история сильно на него повлияла.   
\- Хлоя? – видимо она слишком долго молчала.  
\- Прости. Канал любой, новостной. Сейчас это крутят по всем новостным каналам.   
  
Резкий и громкий звук телевизора заставил Кларка поморщиться. Они только что спустились вниз и расположились на диване. Молодой журналист вещал с какой-то пресс-конференции, захлёбываясь от восторга. Хозяин дома вопросительно посмотрел на гостью, но она только лишь утвердительно кивнула.  
  
«…президент ЛюторКорп лично принёс извинения городу и Джейн Хил за случившееся, также он заявил, что поскольку здание приюта на сегодняшний день не подлежит реконструкции, его корпорация построит новое за свой счёт. А до момента окончания строительства предоставит воспитанникам равноценное помещение, чтобы не разлучать детей… Лекс Лютор заверил общественность, что и он сам и его компания окажут любую помощь полиции в проведении честного расследования этого беспрецедентного дела.   
Напомню, что сегодня Виктор Стоун известный бизнесмен и деловой партнёр ЛюторКорп покончил жизнь самоубийством, в его доме были обнаружены документы, уличающие его в мошенничестве с земельными участками приюта и подставой директора Хил. Джейн Хил, в связи с вновь открывшимися обстоятельствами, освобождена из-под стражи…»  
  
Кларк вскинул глаза на Хлою. В них светилось недоверие и робкая надежда.  
\- Ты думаешь?  
  
Девушка тяжело вздохнула. С влюблёнными людьми всегда непросто. Они всегда хватаются за последнюю соломинку, пытаясь сохранить своё чувство. Она отвела взгляд.  
  
\- Ты знаешь, я не одобряю методов Лекса. Но без его вмешательства тут не обошлось.  
\- Это самоубийство…  
\- Настоящее. Скорее всего, Виктор просто не захотел в тюрьму. А с тем, что вытащила из него служба безопасности Лютора, ему бы пришлось сидеть долго.   
\- Так они…  
\- Нашли больше нас. И, скорее всего уже знали, где искать. Как я уже сказала, я не одобряю методов Лекса Лютора, но иногда они эффективнее. Потому что твоему…, - тут произошла заминка, Хлоя взяла себя в руки, - твоему бывшему другу не надо думать о моральных принципах. Впрочем, Оливер тоже иногда бывает таким. В крови Стоуна обнаружили следы метеорита. Помнишь сыворотку правды, которую я глотнула на заводе в Смоллвилле? Формула очень похожа. А вчера от сердечного приступа умер заключённый в федеральной тюрьме Метрополиса приговорённый к смерти. Ничего не напоминает? За полночи до этого его вывозили. В неизвестном направлении.  
  
Ей сложно заставить сказать это, она сама не верила себе, что произносит эти слова вслух. Но справедливости ради и ради её друга, который сейчас больше похож сейчас на тень, чем на знакомого Кларка Кента, ей придётся. Она почти пересилила себя.  
  
\- Кларк, я думаю, Лекс решил разобраться в ситуации сам. И как обычно все сделал по-своему.   
\- Но это значит, он не замешан! – надежда превращалась в уверенность, девушка еле слышно вздохнула. – Ты покажешь мне информацию? – они вдвоём углубились в документы и факты.  
\- Да, в этом деле ничто не указывает, что Лекс знал, но Кларк…  
Похоже, соломинка превратилась в спасательную лодку и все это она сделала своими руками. Впрочем, оно того стоило. Вновь засиявшие звёздные глаза лучшего друга того стоили. Только вот почему ей самой так плохо и больно.  
\- Я должен поговорить с ним…  
\- Конечно, - ответ уже никто не слышал. Хлоя осталось одна на ферме.  
  
Бессонная ночь, допрос с пристрастием Виктора. Поиск неоспоримых доказательств. Самоубийство Стоуна. Так предсказуемо, тот всегда был малодушен и никого не любил кроме себя самого, а Лекс ничего не сделал, чтобы предотвратить эту личную катастрофу. Просто отошёл в сторону, после того как припёр делового партнёра к стенке неопровержимыми фактами. Сыворотка правды действует безупречно. Конечно, его можно упрекнуть в смерти негодяя, принявшего метеоритный препарат. Но, в конце концов, бывшему убийце оставалась жить каких-то трое суток. Все апелляции и прошения о помиловании отклонены окончательно и бесповоротно. А он лишь ускорил процесс. Его не в чем упрекнуть. Этого не сможет сделать даже вечный поборник справедливости Кларк Кент. Ради которого все и затевалось. Лекс просто был обязан вернуть себе Кларка. И не просто вернуть. Вернуть прежнего влюблённого пусть и непослушного, но готового добровольно оставаться с ним.   
  
  
Пресс-конференция на телевидении, несколько интервью национальным и местным газетам. Небольшая фотосессия с воспитанниками приюта и безмерно признательной мисс Хил. Знала бы эта женщина, что благодарить ей нужно совершенно другого человека. И не человека вовсе. Пара часов сна, чтобы придти в форму. И ожидание, бесконечное ожидание, которое превращается в пытку. Кларк должен вернуться сам. Другим способом его не удержать.   
  
Отвлечься можно только работая, всецело отдаваясь какому-нибудь делу, и Лекс погружается в мир цифр, проверяя отчёты глав департаментов, поддаваясь охотничьему азарту выводя этих мошенников на чистую воду. Из процесса отвлекает ощущение чужого присутствия. Очень знакомого присутствия.  
  
\- А без жертв ты обойтись не мог, - Кларк стоял, прислонившись к косяку двери, и внимательно рассматривал хозяина кабинета. Лекс сделал вид, что ему все равно. Но сердце буквально замерло от такого близкого присутствия и отсутствия ощущения враждебности.  
  
\- Один негодяй убил себя сам, второй убийца умер за правое дело на пару дней раньше положенного срока, что тебя не устраивает?   
\- Я не в претензии, но следующий раз может хотя бы попробуешь все объяснить, - услышав это, Лекс презрительно фыркнул.   
  
Конечно же, стали бы его слушать.   
  
Он собирался бросить нечто язвительное. Поднял глаза. Встретился с взглядом полным восхищения. Он не помнил, как оказался рядом, как притянул сильное тело к себе, не обращая внимания на возражения. Он помнил только вкус этих пьянящих и сладких губ, нежных и страстных. Словно сделал глоток прекрасного молодого вина, а потом ещё один и ещё. Их первый поцелуй будоражил кровь, заставлял забыть обо всем. Где-то на краю сознания затуманенного близостью Кларка промелькнуло лёгкое сожаление, что он непростительно долго тянул, но также осознание, что он может наверстать упущенное.   
  
Кларк отвечал ему, так как Лекс когда-то мечтал. Ласково уступая, он отдавался без остатка. Позволяя вести в этой восхитительной схватке языков. Их дыхание стало одним, а желание слилось и увеличилось многократно и так сильно, что стало больно. Ему пришлось прерваться, чтобы не умереть от преизбытка чувств. Он смотрел в затуманенные глаза друга и осознавал, что всегда хотел только этого. Ответа и согласия.  
  
Произнёс вслух, прежде чем разум успел заблокировать любое проявление эмоций:  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Судорожный вздох и ещё один пылкий поцелуй. Он медленно потянул друга в спальню. Сегодня все должно быть правильно. И только по согласию. А когда Кларк попытался встать перед ним на колени, уверенная рука удержала. Оставалось только улыбнуться и прошептать:  
\- Позволь мне…  
  
Губы накрыли тёмную и нежную головку, послышался еле слышный стон, и сильное тело выгнулось навстречу умелому рту.   
  
\- Ты нетерпеливый, - Лекс демонстративно облизал губы и слизнул последнюю белую каплю. Кларк заворожено следил за шустрым языком и сил ему хватило лишь на тихое: «Прости». Ладонь еще раз прошлась по всей длине члена, заставляя кровь снова прилить вниз живота, пара движений изящных пальцев, быстрые поцелуи.  
  
\- Ты снова готов, - Лекс улыбнулся и произнес, вслух пока не передумал. – Хочешь сегодня быть сверху? – это его способ попросить прощение за все и высказать своё доверие и любовь.  
  
Но Кларк лишь качает головой в отрицательном жесте.  
\- Нет, я боюсь потерять контроль и причинить вред.  
\- Но ведь есть браслеты? – не надо было даже упоминать о них. Друг побледнел, и каждый мускул под его руками окаменел. Кажется, что Кларк стал даже меньше ростом.   
  
\- Прости, - теперь черед Лекса извинятся. Мягкие прикосновения и поглаживания, тихий ободряющий шёпот, вернули к жизни. Он скользнул по упругим ягодицам, гладил ложбинку, бережно и аккуратно массировал напряжённое кольцо мышц. Лукаво улыбнулся и закинул длинные ноги Кларка себе на плечи:  
\- Если ты так настаиваешь! – и мир вокруг исчез, превращаясь в тягучее и жаркое удовольствие.   
Они заснули вместе. Впервые обнявшись и прижавшись как можно теснее. В одной постели.   
  
  
Преследователь загнал его сюда. В самый тёмный уголок лабиринта. И теперь он стоял перед неприметной дверью, боясь её открыть. За ними, за этими дверьми скрывался страх и ужас, полные безысходности. Но идти больше некуда. Если он не сбежит от своего преследователя, то просто сойдёт с ума и будет скататься по этому лабиринту до конца своих дней. Он рванул ручку на себя.   
  
Серый проем в стене. Изнутри веет сухим обжигающим ветром и пылью, пахнет горелой плотью и пепел гоняет по выжженной почве. Здесь пустыня. Здесь нет ничего кроме взрывов в виде ядовитого гриба, озаряющих чёрное небо яркими вспышками. И красные воды текут, вокруг собираясь в реки, земля не принимает их, под ногами что-то хрустит. Он всматривается, чтобы тут же отпрянуть в ужасе. Человеческие кости. Намного миль. Все усеяно человеческими останками. За спиной шаги и тихий голос.  
\- Мне не нужен этот мир без тебя, Кларк. Без тебя он ничего не стоит.  
И он кричит, захлёбываясь собственным криком, ощущая вкус и запах сожжённого мира. Мира уничтоженного из-за него.   
  
  
Лекс проснулся от громкого стона. Кларк рядом, он почти кричит и бьётся от боли, высокий лоб покрыт испариной. Ласковые слова и крепкие объятия, лишь они успокоили. И Кларк вновь забывается нормальным сном. Он сжал руку Кларка и поцеловал крепко сжатые губы.  
\- Я сделаю все, чтобы ты перестал бояться меня. Чтобы поверил в мою любовь.   
  
_________________________________________________  
  
* сцена наглым образом спёрта из фильма «Вальмон» Милоша Формана, снятого по книге Шодерло де Лакло «Опасные связи».


	7. Часть седьмая,  в которой автор вспоминает о старых знакомых и, наконец, выкладывает карты на стол, Кларк выходит из себя и говорит много лишнего, а Лекс первый раз в жизни не знает что делать

Огромная квартира расположилась на последнем этаже фешенебельного здания в центре Метрополиса. Оранжерея, устроенная на крыше, не уступала по своим размерам муниципальному дендрарию. А по количеству уникальных образцов, привезённых с разных концов света, запросто могла составить ему конкуренцию. Только вот школьные экскурсии сюда не водили. Владелец не сторонник благотворительности.   
Личная вертолётная площадка с машиной и командой пилотов, готовых взлететь каждую секунду. Зал для фехтования, где час назад раздавался звон шпаг, а сейчас слышались характерные звуки. Секса. Женский голос переплетался с мужским. Поцелуи, стоны, едва слышный шёпот, довольный девичий смешок.  
\- На сегодня можешь быть свободна.  
Гибкая девушка не стесняясь своей наготы прошла в ванную комнату, бросила на пол белый тренировочный костюм и ушла в душ. Горничная тихо шепнула вслед:  
\- Шлюха.  
\- Неудачница, - красавица всё слышала и в долгу не осталась. Ей все равно, что о ней думала прислуга. Она сама выбирала любовников. И главное, клиент доволен, к тому же, несмотря на свой возраст все ещё красив, невероятно хорош в постели и сказочно богат. Пусть не так богат как когда-то. Но это не важно. Новые бриллианты ей очень пойдут. Хайки удовлетворённо рассматривала стройную фигурку в зеркале - кто бы мог подумать, что непопулярное фехтование принесёт ей такую удачу.  
  
Лайнел потягивал ароматный коньяк из пузатого и широкого бокала. Довольно щурился. Хайки не любовница, скорее лекарство. Она молода, полна сил, очень красива и чрезвычайно темпераментна. После секса с ней он чувствовал прилив энергии. Почти как когда-то. Очень давно. Девушка смотрела на него с искренним восхищением, не сдерживаясь стонала от наслаждения, и каждый раз просила еще и еще. Как молодое необузданное животное. Тяжесть лет сама слетала с плеч, когда он прикасался к своему сногсшибательному тренеру по фехтованию. Заряда живительной энергии хватало на несколько дней. До следующей тренировки. Лайнел прекрасно осознавал, что нужно молодой любовнице от него. Подарки, деньги и связи, впрочем, его опыт в постели ей тоже нужен, и она училась, училась как прилежная ученица, впитывая бесценный опыт для следующего прыжка наверх. Но за обретённую вторую молодость не жаль одарить парой дорогих блестящих безделушек или устроить собеседование в престижный спортивный клуб. Обмен вполне равноценный. Здоровье и вторую молодость не купишь ни за какие деньги. Поэтому обнаружив волшебный источник, Лайнел относился к нему бережно, регулярно принося дары, чтобы не оскудевал.  
  
Работа продвигалась быстро. Он делал отметки по тексту речи, подготовленной на завтра личным помощником для выступления на собрании акционеров. Прочитывая, хмыкал, вслух посмеиваясь, над ложью, так идеально замаскированную под истину, который раз удивляясь таланту скользкого мальчишки – своего секретаря. У того был талан превращать чёрное в белое, при этом даже не краснея.  
«Далеко пойдёт!»  
Довольная улыбка внезапно сползла с губ. По совершенно необъяснимой причине стало не по себе. Возникло странное давящее чувство, словно на него пристально смотрят. Он осторожно поднял голову. Но в кабинете никого не оказалось. В затылке начало покалывать ледяными иголочками, вызывая приступ панического страха. Он, что есть силы, сжал кулаки, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, попробовал избавиться от неприятного и странного ощущения. Но привычные способы не помогали. Ситуация начала попахивать сумасшествием, но почему-то он находился в полной уверенности что сзади кто-то находится. Досчитав до десяти, он резко развернулся.  
Незнакомец, появившийся из ниоткуда, был очень спокоен и холоден. Его взгляд можно было бы назвать умиротворяющим, потому что (этот взгляд) не выражал ни одной эмоции. Худощавый прямой как палка, он смотрел в упор, изучая хозяина кабинета, но не как человека, а как объект исследования – неизвестный науке предмет или животное. Лайнел с изумлением для себя осознал данный факт. Потому что немало на своём веку повидал учёных. Отойдя от шока внезапного появления незваного посетителя, он уже набрал воздуха в лёгкие, чтобы выставить наглеца за дверь. Но вкрадчивый почти бархатный мужской голос опередил его намерения:  
\- Что вы скрываете под проектом Веритас?  
Лайнела вжало в кресло. Вопрос застал врасплох. Более засекреченного проекта в его жизни просто не существовало. А все участники кроме него самого уже давно и прочно покоились в уютных могилках. Кстати не без участия Лютора-старшего.   
\- Я не понимаю…  
\- Давайте пропустим эти ритуальные и почти обязательные человеческие игры, - на слово «человеческие» - непрошенный гость сделал особое ударение, - в отрицание и перейдём к главному. Меня не интересует сам проект. Где сфера?  
Лютор практически пришёл в себя, пальцы сами потянулись к тайной кнопке вызова охраны. Он не знал, как здесь оказался этот странный незнакомец и откуда он знал про «Веритас» и сферу, но им следовало пообщаться в более удобной обстановке. Удобной для Лайнела конечно. Острый и короткий как молния укол заставил вздрогнуть, а через мгновение руку полностью до предплечья парализовало. Из кисти торчала тонкая длинная серебристая игла, она пригвоздила хозяина к собственному столу.  
\- Мистер Лайнел, вы видимо не поняли. Я в любом случае узнаю необходимое. Просто я хотел обойтись без грубых приёмов.  
  
Переговоры с японцами вынули из него душу и были похожи на восхождение на Эверест. Шаг верх, десять шагов вниз. И каждый грозит катастрофой. Любая уступка давалась ценой невероятных усилий. Он даже не мог позволить себе сорваться, ведь в глазах деловых партнёров подобный срыв стал бы признаком слабости. Проклятые самураи улыбались, кланялись и напрочь отказывались говорить «нет», изводя тонкостями международного права. Если бы проект не обещал сказочных выгод и столь же сказочного повышения имиджа его самого и ЛюторКорп в глазах общественности, он бы уже давно бросил затею договориться по-хорошему и пошёл по пути наименьшего сопротивления. Взятки, компромат, шантаж, откровенные угрозы. Арсенал достижения цели велик. Но, с недавних пор, для него ограничен. И сильно. Теперь ему не все равно, что о нем напишут в газетах и интернет-изданиях, о чем будут шептаться в своих домах простые американцы. А главное, что скажет или о чем промолчит Кларк Кент. Увидеть ещё раз разочарование и ненависть в лучистых и сияющих как звезды глазах он не мог.   
  
Произнести «люблю», оказалось самым простым. Они притирались к друг другу долго и сложно, и нельзя сказать, что это трудный процесс уже закончился. Они становились единым целым с болью и потом, с почти итальянскими скандалами и тайными скупыми слезами, иногда обычными мальчишескими драками. И неважно, что один из них самое несокрушимое существо на планете, а другой самый богатый человек на земле. Только страстное и обоюдное желание быть рядом не давало им после очередной ссоры разбежаться навсегда. А теперь это было и невозможно. Они так тесно переплелись, почти срослись, что пришлось бы рвать по живому, с мясом и кровью, неизлечимыми ранами.  
Лексу пришлось приструнить свою гордость и честолюбие, стать разборчивее при выборе средств достижения цели, отказаться от нечестных приёмов. Но и Кларк перестал быть категоричен в суждениях, мир для него теперь не состоял только из белого и чёрного, он пытался идти на компромиссы и сдерживал Лигу справедливости от линчевания. Правда вскоре они и сами перестали рваться убить Лекса. Почти все. Кроме Оливера Квина. Но, чувствуя настрой команды, тот прекратил говорить вслух о своей ненависти и затаился.  
Зоны 33.1 через полгода после знаменитого дела о детском доме прекратили своё существование. В лабораториях Лекса остались лишь одиозные и опасные личности, но теперь исследования перестали быть пыткой. Молодой миллиардер оказался упорен в своём желании улучшить человеческую природу, до сих пор готовясь к внеземному вторжению. И на все возражения Кларка отвечал лишь одно:  
\- Мы должны быть готовы.  
И вспоминая поведение своих соотечественников на Земле криптонцу нечего было возразить.  
  
Лекс с грустью осмотрел пустой кабинет, бросил кейс на стол, ослабил галстук и тяжело вздохнул. Кларк наверняка патрулировал улицы Метрополиса или возился на ферме. Он так и не уговорил нанять работников, упрямец справлялся сам. С другой стороны, когда Кларк вернётся с виноватым видом и раскаяньем в глазах, за то, что бросил любовника одного, этим можно будет воспользоваться. Он с удовольствием представил, как использует против друга его же собственное чувство вины. От предвкушения сладко засосало под ложечкой. Но напряжение все равно необходимо снять. И взгляд сам остановился на барной стойке. Виски вполне сойдёт. Он уже почти ощущал восхитительный аромат, обжигающий и живительный вкус, предвкушал будоражащий огонь в жилах после первого глотка. Но мечтам не суждено было сбыться. Стакан осторожно, но настойчиво вынули уз руки.  
\- Значит напиваемся? Неужели господа японцы так довели?  
Знакомое и такое родное тепло за спиной, волнующий голос сейчас с лёгкой укоризной, запах тела, который не спутаешь ни с чем, лёгкий почти невесомый, позволяющий усомниться, что он вообще был, поцелуй в висок.  
\- Всего лишь глоток… - он не узнавал себя - просительные нотки. Но таким он был только рядом с Кларком.  
\- Я знаю лучше способ снять напряжение, - Лекс замер, надеясь на продолжение, но сукин сын рассмеялся над ухом и начал выдвигать предложения. Одно кошмарнее другого. – Можно сделать массаж шеи и плеч.   
Большие широкие ладони легли на спину и начинали сильно разминать затёкшие мышцы. От прикосновений Лекса бросало - то в жар, то в холод, но чёртов паразит, всего лишь размышлял вслух, обжигая затылок дыханием.   
– А может просто в карты перекинемся? Хотя нет, я с тобой не сяду играть, - простые движения сводили с ума, заставляя кипеть кровь. – Или чтение вслух?.. А Лекс?..  
На последней фразе он не выдержал и буквально вывернулся из крепких рук. Он не против расслабиться и Кларк прекрасно знал - каким способом, но специально дразнил почём зря. Прекрасно осознавая, что стоило Лексу до него дотронуться, тормоза отказывали. Его пристально разгадывали, в серых глазах прятались смешинки, и прорывалась страсть. Тот кому она была адресована начал задыхаться от желания. Казалось совершенно изнурённое тело выдало сильнейшее возбуждение. В паху становилось больно. Он сорвал галстук и сдернул пиджак, пуговицы на рубашке, не выдержав напора, осыпались градом. Кларк словно в зеркале повторял движения любовника, снимая куртку и футболку. Резко и быстро. Прочная ткань одежды жалобно затрещала. Они как десятилетние мальчишки, раздевались наперегонки, заливаясь смехом и подначивая друг друга.   
  
Он двигался по коридорам со скоростью звука, умудряясь маневрировать в замкнутом и стеснённом пространстве. Он оставался невидимым для глаз охраны, для камер наблюдения, тревожных датчиков. В идеальной памяти опечатался последний доступный план замка. К тому же воспоминания Лайнела Лютора оказались очень свежими и чёткими. Видимо, несмотря на сложные отношения с сыном, он часто бывал здесь. И хотя посты службы безопасности сменили место расположения, а видеонаблюдение было усовершенствовано, но даже лучшие системы охраны оказались бессильны, потому что рассчитаны всего лишь на людей. Непрошенный посетитель не отвлекался на богатство интерьера, дорогие картины, выставленные на показ, за которые любой коллекционер заложил бы душу дьяволу. Незнакомец не был обычным взломщиком или грабителем. Его привлёк из всей роскоши убранства только скромный карандашный набросок Дега в пуленепробиваемом окладе и тонкой рамке из высокопрочной стали. За наброском юной танцовщицы располагался сейф, о котором не знал даже хозяин дома. Тайное хранилище было защищено хитроумным замком, считывающим устройством для распознавания отпечатков пальцев и сетчатки глаза.  
  
Буквально на мгновение в комнате службы безопасности все экраны моргнули как один. Проверив пару компьютеров и соединений, охранники успокоились. Системный сбой. Иногда бывает даже в самых надёжных системах. Отсюда просматривался весь замок. Кроме спален хозяина и его любовника, а именно в этот момент и кабинета. Развлечения Лекса Лютора не терпели чужих глаз, и сумасшедших нарушить приказ не находилось. Хотя хозяин замка и стал намного мягче последнее время. Всем безумно хотелось знать, что может находить для себя в сексе с высоченным, пусть и супер привлекательным верзилой, человек, которому доступны самые красивые женщины планеты. Страстные звуки за дверью кабинета будили всякие домыслы. Чтобы развлечься охранники тихо обсуждали личную жизнь своих подопечных. Поэтому никто не обратил внимание, что наброска Дега теперь нет ни на одном экране, а перед самой картиной образовалась мёртвая зона для видеокамер.  
  
Незнакомец спокойно разглядывал открытый сейф. В небольшом пространстве располагалась многогранная сфера, она сияла фиолетовым светом и даже слегка гудела. Он не смог взять её в руки и даже просто извлечь из хранилища. Странное излучение блокировало рецепторы конечностей и вызвало дисбаланс сознания. Простого решения у проблемы пока не было. Он прислушался к звукам, раздающимся за дверью. Сопоставил и определил, что они означают. Опознал людей, сейчас столь бурно занимающихся сексом. Дополнительная информация дала возможность найти идеальный ответ на головоломку из бесконечного множества вариантов. Человек, который поможет в сложившейся ситуации есть. Теперь остаётся его только найти.   
  
Резкая едкая вонь от сгоревшего пороха. Клубы дыма от сигарет. Здесь не думали о здоровом образе жизни, и поднявшейся до потолка пыли. Тёмный подвал на задворках Стар-Сити. Шум от постоянных выстрелов оглушал посетителей. Тир для тренировки наёмников, вольных стрелков, частных детективов и просто сумасшедших, повёрнутых на оружии. Спёртый воздух, запах горького мужского пота. Стрельба не прекращалась с раннего утра до поздней ночи.  
Она, юная, тонкая, гибкая, экзотически красивая смотрелась тут не уместно. Таким как она положено блистать на больших приёмах в драгоценностях и дорогих нарядах, заставлять любоваться собой на подиуме или стать украшением в богатом особняке. Впрочем, однажды она проходила все это. Сейчас она наглухо затянута в чёрную кожаную одежду. Каждая вещь строго функциональна, и поэтому странным образом усиливала и подчёркивала сексуальность хищницы. Завсегдатаи тира прекрасно знали о не по-женски тяжёлой руке таинственной незнакомки. В первые месяцы её появления здесь, только ленивый не пытался подкатиться к красавице. Правда несколько переломанных конечностей и рёбер, выбитых зубов и свёрнутых челюстей, вразумили самых непонятливых. Она появлялась каждый день. становилась у любимой стойки и пристреливалась в течение часа. Потом была ещё часовая тренировка в стрельбе по движущимся мишеням, и дерзкая амазонка исчезала в неизвестном направлении. Когда она появлялась и шла танцующей походкой к своему месту, только новички провожали её удивлёнными взглядами, остальные лишь посматривали с сожалением.   
  
Пуля одна за одной ложились в самый центр мишени. Прошло время, когда она мазала мимо цели, попадая в лишь «молоко». Теперь её результат десять из десяти попаданий прямо в центр. Секрет её успеха был прост – вместо нарисованного круга она представляла лоб своего бывшего мужа. Человека, который в конце концов отобрал у неё все, и даже любимого человека. Хотя казалось это невозможно. Поэтому в прицел тяжёлого пистолета, с самым большим калибром, она видела не пластиковую мишень, а разлетающуюся на куски голову Лекса Лютора.  
За год она прошла путь от неопытной заплаканной девчонки до опасной хищницы, способной одним только взглядом заставить расступиться десяток крепких и опасных мужиков. Она тренировалась с лучшим мастером боевых искусств в США. Он готовил боевиков для элитных спецподразделений. Но увидев сумму, которую безумная красотка согласилась платить за своё обучение, взял годовой отпуск, чтобы посвятить время ей. Он не жалел девушку, не давал поблажек на её пол или возраст. Он сгонял с её тела семь потов и выколачивал дурь из её головы каждый день. Она не знала, зачем занималась этим, но холодная ярость и жажда мести позволяла поддерживать разум наплаву. Иначе она бы просто сошла с ума. Представляя Кларка и Лекса вместе. Двух самых важных мужчин в её жизни. Которые предпочли друг друга. Ей.   
  
Она решила сменить оружие, когда плечо сильно сжали. Хорошо заученным приёмом она хотела уложить наглеца на пол, а уж потом разбираться что к чему. Но к своему изумлению противник даже не сдвинулся с места. Пришлось делать резкий разворот, чтобы посмотреть проблеме в лицо.  
Огромные, чуть наивные голубые глаза, пушистые ресницы, нежная кожа, пухлые губы, белокурые распущенные по плечам волосы, изящная, если не сказать хрупкая фигура. Человек из прошлого. Страшного прошлого, причиняющего бесконечную боль.  
Кара.  
Как сестра Кларка нашла её здесь не важно - важно другое - у него проблемы.   
Посетители тира, провожали вожделеющими взглядами две ладные фигурки. Блондинка в обтягивающих джинсах и красной куртке, брюнетка, затянутая в чёрную кожу. От них за милю несло сексом и опасностью. Самый притягательный коктейль. Но никто так и не решился.   
Они выбрали тихое почти безлюдное уличное кафе, сделали быстрый заказ, чтобы отделаться от навязчивого официанта, и углубились в разговор, ни на кого не обращая внимание. Кара очень долго в чем-то убеждала подругу. Та недоверчиво смотрела, иногда качая головой. Потом решительно встала.  
\- Думаю, ты права, нужно срочно ехать в Смоллвилль.   
  
  
\- Лекс перестань!  
Губы сжались в тонкую линию, челюсть затвердела, взгляд стал холодным и отстранённым. Такой же, как в те времена, когда они бросали в друг друга нешуточные угрозы и собирались быть верными своему слову. За пять дней от беззаботного расшалившегося мальчишки, сдёргивающего себя одежду наперегонки с лучшим другом, ничего не осталось.   
\- Нельзя же так!  
\- Кларк, ты зря так переживаешь, - но в каждой интонации сквозит боль и безысходность. - Я всегда ненавидел его. Это освобождение.  
\- Нет, ты не можешь…  
\- Кларк, мой отец не был Джонатаном Кентом, он не любил меня, он растил достойного себя наследника. Надеюсь, он, по крайней мере, остался доволен результатом своих трудов.  
Лекс вернулся к работе. Кларк бессильно посмотрел на напряжённую фигуру, остановившийся взгляд, почти остекленевшие глаза. Молодой миллиардер не позволил сократить между ними расстояние, просто прижаться, просто успокоить. И ему пришлось уйти в спальню, чтобы не мельтешить у приятеля перед глазами, тем самым, раздражая и усиливая напряжение ещё больше. Но даже у себя он напряжённо прислушивался к каждому звуку и шороху, раздающемуся из кабинета. Чтобы помочь и удержать в случае необходимости.   
Они два часа назад вернулись с похорон. Лекс слишком болезненно переносил смерть ненавистного отца, но пытался это скрыть. Лайнела пять дней назад нашли без сознания в собственном кабинете. Он уже не дышал. Обширный инсульт. Патологоанатом, проводивший вскрытие сказал, что он первые видит такое - мозг умер за считанные секунды, словно его отключили. Теперь у Лекса и Лайнела не осталась даже шанса на примирение, хотя Кларк знал, как друг страстно этого хотел, впрочем, не желая признаваться.   
Полтора часа томительного ожидания были нарушены тихим, но полным отчаянья стоном. Кларк сорвался за доли секунды, но в кабинете никого не оказалось. Пришлось судорожно сканировать весь дом, отыскивая источник. Боясь не успеть в нужный момент. Он нащел свою попажу на обширной террасе третьего этажа. Друг скрючившись сидел на каменном полу, прижавшись затылком к холодной стене, закрывал себе рот руками, чтобы не стонать, не желая показаться слабым. Кларк крепко обнял. Прижался, делясь теплом. И прошептал:  
\- Покричи. Будет легче. Не держи в себе. Ты не один. Ты теперь не один. Мы вместе. Мы вместе сможем все.  
Но Лекс лишь уткнулся в широкую грудь, вдыхая знакомый запах, впитывая силу и любовь. Внутри ещё совсем не отпустило, но стало легче. Чуть-чуть. Ровно настолько, чтобы упрямое тело в родных и таких крепких объятиях обмякло расслабляясь.  
  
  
\- Видишь! А ты мне не верила.  
Лана не отрываясь смотрела на двух обнявшихся мужчин. Большая рука её бывшего возлюбленного оглаживала плечи и спину её бывшего мужа, баюкая, почти укачивая. Утешая и успокаивая. Она думала, что найдёт Кларк здесь беспомощным, несчастным и разуверившимся. Но он явно влюблён и любим. Лишь очень близкому человеку Лекс Лютор смог бы доверить нестерпимую боль своей души. Но Кара права, не может её правильный друг так сильно любить другого мужчину, своего врага, повинного во многих бедах семьи Кентов и Кларка лично. Наверняка новая уловка, новое изобретение Лютора, чтобы подчинить себе это невероятное существо, узнать его тайну, посмеяться над ним и его чувствами, а потом использовать для себя и своих личных, и наверняка, тёмных целей. Видимо виною перемены в поведении Кларка тот неизвестный прибор, что обнаружила в замке неугомонная двоюродная сестра криптонца.   
Они пробрались в замок по тайным ходам, специально проложенных в стенах особняка для беспрепятственного передвижения хозяев. Когда они вскрыли сейф перед кабинетом хозяина дома, истошно начала вопить сирена. Надо было торопиться. Странная многогранная сфера начала сразу светиться странным фиолетовым светом, как только они вскрыли сейф. Пока Лана стояла и заворожённо смотрела очарованная этим излучением, хрупкая Кара без труда справлялась с многочисленной службой безопасности. Но охранники все прибывали:  
\- Лана, быстрее, сейчас здесь будет Кларк, и с ним я не справлюсь, пока он под воздействием прибора. Быстрее, - голос блондинки звучал умоляюще. На секунду все замерло, Лана вынула странный предмет из хранилища. Незнакомая пентаграмма с легким щелчком поддалась изящному пальчику. Сиреневое излучение, яркое как вспышка, на пару секунд ослепила присутствующих, залило коридор, проникло через камни, заставляя стены и сам замок лучиться словно изнутри. Лана исчезла вместе со сферой во вспышке света. Глухие удары, звуки падающих тел, зазвучали выстрелы. Пули увечили уникальные настенные панели из мореного дуба, осыпалась штукатурка и камень.  
  
Растерянные Кларк и Лекс появились в тот момент, когда началась стрельба. Последовал быстрый и громкий приказ хозяина дома. Звуки драки и выстрелов замолкли. Молодой миллиардер трезво оценил обстановку. И то, что произошло здесь и сейчас из ряда вон и силой ситуацию не решить. Люди из службы безопасности окружили своего хозяина и с удивлением рассматривали хрупкую девушку, оставшуюся в одиночестве на поле боя. С невысокой изящной блондинкой не смогли справиться десяток крепких, хорошо обученных мужиков. Сейчас она победно улыбалась, и что-то жуткое промелькнуло в этой улыбке, почти ухмылке. Кларк и Лекс уловили в этой гримасе, что-то очень знакомое и очень неприятное для себя. Но вспомнить не могли.  
  
Стройная фигурка вдруг начала оплывать словно свечка, меняя контуры тела. Линии перетекали одна в другую, словно бесформенный кусок глины менялся под чуткими пальцами невидимого скульптора. Вытягивался рост, прибавилась масса тела, разворот плеч стал шире, бедра уже, исчезала волнительная женская грудь. Теперь язвительная усмешка уместна на таком знакомом и ненавистном лице. Они выкрикнули одновременно:  
\- Брейниак.  
\- Милтон Файн.  
Высокий и сухощавый, с пронзительными глазами на хищном лице, в которых притаилась мудрость галактики и равнодушие космического пространства. Милтон Файн склонился в шутовском поклоне.   
\- К вашим услугам, господа.  
  
Сирена выла как сумасшедшая. В Башне Лиги справедливости объявлен общий сбор. Система поиска выявила странную аномалию и теперь оповещала своих создателей. Хлоя Салливан раздражённо нажала кнопку отбоя и посылала вызов для всех, где бы они ни находились. Что-то очень странное творилось в разных частях света. Странное и непонятное. Но самое страшное - оно связано с Криптоном и его тайнами. Спутники Квин Индестриз обнаружили на всех материках огромные иероглифы, выжженные на земле, и увидеть их можно только из воздуха. Иероглифы были идентифицированы как часть алфавита и родовых знаков семей Криптона. Что случилось никто не знал. Но кроме Кары и Кларка, миролюбиво настроенных жителей этой когда-то высокоразвитой цивилизации, они не встречали. Обладая невероятной силой и совершенными технологиями враждебно настроенные криптонцы могли превратить Землю в выжженную пустыню за неделю.   
  
Оливер появился в башне первым. Квартира Зеленной стрелы и штаб квартира Лиги справедливости располагались теперь разных местах, но поблизости друг от друга. Для всеобщей безопасности. Для сохранения тайны. Так решил Квин после того как понял, что Лекс и Кларк останутся вместе несмотря ни на что. И подобраться ближе, чтобы убить и уйти безнаказанным он не сможет. Они с Хлоей притворялись любовниками, и лучник смог, не привлекая внимания общественности снять роскошную квартиру для своей подружки. Привычные траты для него, и даже пресса почти перестала на них обращать внимание. Впрочем, связь Оливера Квина и Хлои Салливан стала практически правдой, только на условиях девушки. Маленькая журналистка не пускала любовника к себе душу, и казалось, лишь удовлетворяла с ним свои физические потребности. Такое отношение бесстрашного лидера Лиги справедливости страшно бесило. Кларк и Хлоя, столь простые на поверхности, из обычного маленького городка, со своими устаревшим пониманием о добре и зле, на поверку оказались тайной за семью печатями, разгадать которые невозможно.   
  
\- Что случилось? – Олли стремительно зашел в холл, где располагались экраны и пульт управления. Крепко поцеловал хозяйку, надеясь вырвать страстный ответ, но она была как всегда слишком спокойна и сдержана. Девушка парой кликов вывела на экран изображения.   
\- Сколько их? – он уселся рядом, сбрасывая куртку на пол, и вгляделся в картинку боясь, что-нибудь упустить.  
\- Пятьдесят. Но это не главное. Твои спутники делают снимки с очень высоким разрешением. Вот что я увидела при тысячекратном увеличении.   
В самой середине каждого иероглифа человек, свернувшийся в позу зародыша.   
\- Колонизация? Неужели Лютор был прав, - Оливер сжал ладони до боли в кулаки.  
\- Он один из первых узнает их намерения. Вернее они с Кларком.  
\- Почему?  
\- Один из иероглифов возник буквально во дворе замка.   
На мониторе появиласься картинка. Огромный знак, похожий на букву Z, и мужчина рядом с ней. Высокий, мощный с выправкой военного.   
\- Ты думаешь о том же что и я? – Оливер склонился ближе, шепча на ухо, поглаживая шею девушки.  
\- Ты прав, пора нанести визит в замок, - и на немой вопрос, отразившийся в его глазах, спокойно ответила. – Нет, я должна идти одна. Чтобы не возбуждать подозрений.  
  
  
Лексу пришлось долго уговаривать Кларка сесть за один стол переговоров с Брейниаком и майором Зодом. Он твердил любовнику, что майор ещё не совершил тех безумств которые, в конце концов, погубили Криптон. И, пожалуй, только высказанное предположение, что Кларк может спасти и направить на путь истинный будущего диктатора и убийцу, убедили друга. Кларк всегда был готов дать второй шанс даже самым отъявленным негодяям. А ещё Кларк смог, наконец, обрести земляков, людей так похожих на него самого. Фактически Лекс сыграл на слабости Кларка. Судьба же предложила Лексу главный соблазн всей его жизни, кроме самого Кларка Кента, конечно. Узнать все тайны вселенной и получить самые продвинутые технологии. К тому же теперь у него появилась возможность не думать о собственной боли. О боли от потери отца.   
  
Майор Зод восхищённо посматривал на Кларка. Восторг сквозил в каждом движении, жесте или слове, обращённом к наследнику рода Эл. Лекс еле сдерживался, чтобы не дать в морду зарвавшемуся инопланетянину. И если бы не личный телохранитель или лучше личный персональный компьютер наделённый разумом, то он бы уже давно сделал это. Тем более по странной иронии судьбы возродившийся военный не обладал способностями Кларка, здесь и сейчас он обладал теми же возможностями что и любой землянин. И, похоже, ретивый майор не слишком обрадован таким поворотом судьбы.  
Молодому миллиардеру же до сих пор не по себе в присутствии Милтона Файна – совершенного искусственного интеллекта, способного принять любой облик, и даже стать межпланетным галактическим кораблём. Глядя на него Лютор прекрасно понимал, что криптонцы в своём развитии надолго обогнали родную планету, и для них люди всего лишь человекоподобные обезьяны, не далеко ушедшие от своих далёких предков. В нем все бунтовало против подобного обращения. Впрочем, майор Зод восхищен не только Кал-Элом, так он называет Кларка. Чужеродное имя резало слух. И Лекс видел, как морщиться друг при каждом его упоминании. Он уже просил называть его Кларком, но просьбу мягко проигнорировали. Для сородичей - он Кал-Эл, сын великого учёного Джор-Эла, который сумел возродить пятьдесят лучших из лучших из родов Криптона, чтобы они начали новую жизнь здесь, на Земле.   
Майор перенёс долю своего восхищения и на Лекса, и пока друзья не могли понять причины столь неожиданной приязни.  
Сейчас они за накрытым столом в гостиной замка. Лютор как радушный хозяин приветствовал земляков своего любовника и друга. Милтон Файн расслаблен, он не притрагивался к еде, лишь изредка с любопытством посматривая на присутствующих. Потом что-то прошептал майору на ухо. Зод улыбнулся и встал. Он дождался, когда прислуга наполнила бокалы, и произнес тост.  
\- Я знаю, что на земле есть традиция преломлять хлеб с союзниками. Поэтому я выпью за наше сотрудничество. И ещё я рад, что традиции Криптона, его лучшие традиции не умерли вместе с нашей планетой.   
Кларк и Лекс недоуменно посмотрели на гостя.  
\- Мужские союзы для улучшения генетики рода. Женская ДНК слишком стабильна, для новых прорывов, новых мутаций и если был необходим качественный прыжок в развитии генов, объединялись двое мужчин. Эта большая честь.  
Кларк поперхнулся, Лекс заулыбался на все тридцать два, представив эту картинку:  
\- Вы хотите сказать, что физиология организма криптонцев мужского пола позволяет зачать и выносить ребёнка.   
Молодой миллиардер впился взглядом в лицо собеседника, а сидящий рядом любовник покраснел до корней волос. Получить наследника от Кларка, родную плоть и кровь, помноженную на невероятные способности - у Лекса загелись глаза только при мысли о подобной перспективе. Про себя он решил что если такое возможно, то он вложит безумное количество финансов в продвижение закона о легализации однополых браков. Он должен привязать своего мальчика навсегда. К себе. И общественным мнением в том числе.   
\- Нет, конечно, - Зод снисходительно улыбнулся. - Поймите мистер Лютор, рождение ребёнка и его зачатие на Криптоне давно уже перестало быть физиологией. Чистая наука. Единственное что мы позволяли своим женщинам, вынашивать детей в собственном чреве, для более глубокой связи дитя с родом, воспитания преданности и верности. Так что зачатие происходило в пробирке. Но для положительного эффекта нужна очень сильная эмоциональная связь между партнёрами. Вы на земле называете это любовью. Как я вижу, она у вас есть.   
Лекс понимающе кивнул и тут же задумался о другом. Потерявшие силу криптонцы неиссякаемый источник невероятных знаний. И в медицине и вооружениях. Он поймал себя на мысли, что, несмотря на неприязнь, которую испытывал лично к майору и всем инопланетянам вместе взятым (кроме Кента конечно), он готов ради этих знаний потерпеть их общество. Если они, разумеется, не попытаются устроить переворот. Но тут он подстрахуется, а ещё есть Кларк и его суперспособности.   
\- Но вы обладаете подобной технологией?  
\- Думаю среди пятидесяти возродившихся есть врачи и генетики. Это возможно.   
Друг судорожно начал шептать в ухо:  
\- Может моего мнения спросишь?   
\- Так ещё ничего не произошло, успокойся, - Лекс встал. – Я счастлив, что смогу оказать гостеприимство землякам Кал-Эла. Добро пожаловать на Землю и в мой дом.   
  
Лекс решил не афишировать появление криптонцев. Соотечественники ещё не готовы к подобной правде, а он не готов делиться тем, что узнает. Он твердо пообещал себе, что не применит ничего во вред из полученных инопланетных технологий, иначе Кларк не останется рядом. Но скрывать приобретённые знания собирался до последнего, до момента создания работающих прототипов. А если получится не раскрывать их источник совсем. Пока это возможно. Майор Зод и Брейниак согласились с его доводами. Правда, мотивы у них, как подозревал Лекс, были другие. Но в сохранении тайны они сошлись.   
  
Кларк понимал почему Лекс ухватился за новый проект. Его навязчивой идеей была безопасность человечества от внеземного вторжения. Сейчас он мог получить неиссякаемый источник знаний, позволяющий её обеспечить. А масштабность проекта позволил бы ему отвлечься от невесёлых мыслей, связанных со смертью отца. Лекс Лютор всегда искал утешения в сложные минуты своей жизни в новой работе. Сидеть и жалеть себя было не в его правилах.   
  
Лекс задерживался. Он собирался предложить Брейниаку и майору Зоду базу для дислокации криптонцев. Подальше от чужих глаз, чтобы иметь возможность скрыть этот невероятный секрет, но в то же время на территории подконтрольной ему лично.   
\- Мистер Кент, - охранник застыл в почтительной позе, ожидая, когда на него обратят внимание. Весь персонал замка разговаривал с любовником хозяина очень уважительно. Лекс другого бы и не потерпел. Но временами Кларк никак не мог отделаться от мысли, что каждое его движение в этом доме отслеживали с усмешкой и неприязнью. Он до сих пор не привык, что его личные, интимные отношения с другом не тайна, а что ещё хуже они регулярно обсуждаются в прессе. Иногда казалось, что он слышит смешки и перешёптывания за спиной.   
\- Да? – Кларк держал себя в руках, хотя в словах парня из службы безопасности явно сквозила ирония. Охранник из вновь принятых и ему ещё не объяснила правила поведения в особняке.  
\- Мисс Хлоя Салливан просит её принять. Пустить? – издёвка в наглых глазах стала еще откровеннее, его бесстыдно изучали, и, несомненно, оценивали.  
\- Да, - Кларк ограничился односложными ответами, пытаясь до минимума сократить своё общение с прислугой. И не дай бог, узнает Лекс, такое поведение приведёт его в бешенство. Не желая быть причиной неприятностей для кого бы то ни было, он быстро отпустил охранника.  
  
-Вы уже на осадном положении? - Хлоя ворвалась в кабинет, как маленький торнадо. Она была настроена по-боевому м очень решительно.  
\- Может поздороваешься для начала? – Кларк устал и вымотан. День был настолько тяжёлым, что даже его выносливое тело требовало отдыха. Но он обязан дождаться Лекса.  
\- Времени нет. Слишком многое произошло, - она упала в кресло напротив и сразу взяла быка за рога. – Твои сородичи уже появились? Здесь? И кто это был?  
\- Зод…, - он ответил почти на автомате и не успел продолжить.  
\- Генерал Зод?! И почему же тогда все ещё живы, а замок не разорён? Или генерал снова находится в теле Лекса, и ты теперь не можешь решиться убить его? – деловой тон бесил и Кларк не сдержался.  
\- Тише! Не так быстро! И не делай поспешных выводов! – сильный окрик заставил Хлою вжаться в кресло. Кларк впервые разговаривает с ней так, после их единственной ссоры в старшей школе Смоллвилля, когда она заключила сделку с Лайнелом Лютором. Но она нашла в себе мужество ответить.  
\- Может ты все-таки объяснишь? – обиженно поджатые губы и смелый взгляд. Она требовала ответа, всем своим видом показывая, что никуда без объяснений не уйдет.  
\- Хлоя, сегодня слишком тяжёлый день. Похороны. Появление Зода и Брейниака, - он останавил её жестом, чтобы не перебивала. – Договор Лекса с криптонцами.  
\- Я не понимаю…  
\- Это сложно объяснить. Технологии клонирования с восстановлением памяти на момент создания клетки для клонирования. Зод ещё не генерал. Он моложе своего оригинала, который разрушил Криптон, на пятнадцать лет. Этот человек, прости криптонец, ещё не совершил всего того, что совершил в последствии генерал Зод. Но самое главное у него нет моих способностей, и у нас появился шанс на диалог. Видимо Джор-Эл, как создатель этой технологии, воплощая свой проект в жизнь, решил обезопасить Землю от жестоких завоевателей.   
\- Но что это меняет? - Хлоя нетерпеливо повела плечом.  
\- Многое, криптонцы смогут ассимилироваться на Земле на равных с людьми, могут помочь нам в наших собственных проблемах. Возможности их технологий безграничны.  
\- Чувствую влияние Лекса, - девушка теперь старалась быть максимально мягкой, но сейчас ей придётся встать на скользкий путь и попытаться разубедить Кларка в добрых намерениях его возлюбленного. За год ей ни разу это не удалось, и сейчас ей безумно страшно. Ведь Лекс Лютор совершенно не тот человек, что способен использовать полученные знания во благо хоть кому-то его личных амбиций. Но её слова наталкнулись на каменную стену непонимания и нежелания слушать.  
\- Хлоя, разве последние поступки Лекса не говорят сами за себя, - она видела боль в глазах друга, но остановиться не могла, она слишком боялась будущего.  
\- Кларк, ты не понимаешь. Это страшный соблазн. Возможность быть богом. А уж для Лекса. Он всегда хотел неограниченной власти.  
\- Нет, он всегда хотел другого…  
\- Откуда такая уверенность. Ты не читаешь его мысли, а то, что ты спишь с ним…, - она обрывает фразу, осознавая, что перешла черту, но все равно продолжила. – Твоя любовь не способна ничего изменить, неужели ты слеп и не видишь…  
\- Я знаю, что это не так, - Хлоя смотрела в глаза собеседника и увидела в них упрямство и веру в собственную правоту.  
\- Послушай, я все понимаю, ты любишь Лекса, но сейчас слишком многое поставлено на карту. Он не мог так перемениться, чтобы забыть о своих амбициях.  
\- Я знаю, точно знаю что пока Лекс со мной, он не сделает ничего дурного, - в словах Кларка такая уверенность, что она вздрагнула, а Кларк сорвался с места и начал бегать по кабинету. – Ты не понимаешь, не можешь понять, я точно знаю.  
\- Так объясни, откуда такая уверенность! – она уже не просила, а требовала, давила изо всех сил, не жалея чужих чувств. – Или ты мне объяснишь или мы сами остановим Лекса.  
\- Нет!  
\- Почему?! – Хлоя сорвалась на крик, она орала Кларку в лицо. – Если ты не объяснишь мне, откуда такая уверенность, то клянусь господом богом, я сделаю все чтобы уничтожить Лекса Лютора физически. Даже если из-за этого мы станем врагами на всю жизнь, даже если я сяду после этого на электрический стул. Он погубит всех нас. Он уничтожит Землю.  
Кларк неожиданно возник перед ней, схватил за плечи и потряс словно куклу:  
\- Не смей так говорить!  
\- А ты не смей прикасаться ко мне в таком состоянии, я не боюсь тебя. Или ты объяснишь, или я ухожу! – она смело смотрела этой несокрушимой мощи и ярости в лицо и не уступала. Кларк упал перед ней на колени. Он успокоился, смотрел в пол и говорил отчётливо и ровно, так словно это не касалось его самого.  
\- Пока Лекс рядом со мной, он никому не причинит вреда. Неужели вы все так слепы и не видите, как он изменился. В том, что он избрал путь отца только моя вина. Я не понимал этого и теперь должен все исправить. Находясь рядом с ним, я исправляю свои собственные ошибки, которые слишком дорого обошлись окружающим.  
\- То есть полтора года назад ты признался Лексу в любви, ничего к нему не испытывая. И все это время приносил себя в жертву навязчивой и смехотворной идее… - она сделала немыслимое предположение вслух, надеясь все свести к шутке, и остановилась, когда прочитала в его взгляде, что права.   
Её друг не мог сделать такое. Кларк не мог. Но безжалостная правда, хуже любых её предположений.  
\- Это не идея. Я видел все во время путешествия по разуму Лекса. Когда пропала Кара. Во всех страшных и ужасных поступках Лекса виноват я. Потому что не разделил его любовь, не остался с ним рядом, не раскрыл ему своей тайны. И он не хотел моей дружбы, он хотел быть моим …, - Кларк запнулся, - он хотел быть моим любовником. И я остался с ним, чтобы он не стал чудовищем.  
\- Ты не мог, - она все ещё не верила, все ещё цеплялась за иллюзию, что его слова злая шутка, но собеседник лишь покачал головой и обнял её колени.  
\- Неужели ты не понимаешь…  
\- Нет. Как ты посмел играть чужими чувствами?! Разрушить жизнь Ланы и свою! Восстановить против себя всю Лигу справедливости только ради смехотворной идеи направить Лекса Лютора на путь истинный. Мой друг Кларк Кент не мог бы так поступить.  
Она вырывалась из сильных объятий и бросилась к выходу. Кларк остался стоять на коленях перед креслом на котором она сидела. Он шептал, едва двигая губами, повторяя снова и снова, не понимая головы, но девушка уже не слышала его. Она была слишком далеко.  
\- Ты не понимаешь Хлоя, тогда я тоже не знал, как люблю его.  
  
Лекс вжался в поверхность стены, пытаясь с нею слиться. Но бывшая одноклассница Кларка оказалась так расстроена, что даже не обратила на него внимания. Что-то заставило остановиться и дослушать яростный спор до конца, не прерывая собеседников своим появлением. Он слышал все с первого до последнего слова. И теперь казалось небо обрушилось на голову. Жестокие слова Кларка отдавались в каждой клеточке мозга болью и растерянностью.  
«Он не любит меня. Он со мной лишь из-за чувства вины. Все его слова снова ложь», - билось в висках, пока он как пьяный шел в свою спальню, не разбирая дороги, практически на автомате. Ему хотелось кричать, но эмоции непозволительная роскошь в его положении. Он должен все обдумать и принять решение. Иначе сердце разорвётся на части.


End file.
